The Contract
by dunuelos
Summary: Naruto, in an attempt to use a flashy jutsu his sensei used, opens the way to a whole group of people who will change the shape of the shinobi world. Crossover with Rorchac's Blot's "Make a Wish" and other related stories.
1. Prelude to Chaos

Naruto & Naruto Shippuuden © Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. Any characters or materials used which refer to characters/material owned by those above are being used under fair use. No profit is being made by the author of this work.

Harry Potter © JK Rowling, Time Warner. Any characters or materials used which refer to characters/material owned by those above are being used under fair use. No profit is being made by the author of this work.

In another time, or in another world, Hatake Kakashi was not QUITE as useless to his genin Team 7 as he might have been in other times or places. He was still a constantly tardy, laid-back pervert that concentrated on team work rather than technique for his initial training plan. However, his approach to engendering team work also used rather necessary education for his genin team much earlier than might have been the case in other circumstances.

Such it was that led to a quite remarkable and unpredictable chain of events that would change the shinobi world in as yet unknown and unknowable ways.

"Kakashi-Sensei! When are we going to learn some cool jutsus! Just doing D-ranked missions isn't helping me to become Hokage!" Naruto was getting flustered with the lack of training.

Sakura's face took on murderous look and she bopped Naruto on his head. "BAKA! Stop being so disrespectful!"

Naruto rubbed his head and looked nervously over at his teammate. He may have a crush on the pink-haired girl – but he sure didn't like to annoy her.

Kakashi eye-smiled at his students. "I was wondering when one of you would ask."

All three replied with a shocked look.

"You're ninja now. You've graduated the academy. You have passed the team test. In the eyes of the law and in the eyes of the village, you are adults. If you want to get better, you have to take initiative and ask. I may be your team leader, but I don't run your lives. You have to want to learn."

Naruto grinned. "So now you'll teach us some super cool moves!?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Sorry, you aren't ready. There are many steps before you will be ready for 'super-cool moves.' One step at a time. Come with me."

Kakashi led his team over to the stand of trees on the edge of Training Ground Seven. "Okay, my kawaii little students, today we are going to begin a chakra excercise."

Sasuke's reply was a monosyllable "Hn." Sakura just gazed adoringly at her crush. Naruto was confused. He had plenty of chakra - why did he have to learn "chakra exercises"?

"Today you will all learn to climb trees."

Naruto took on a rebellious look while Sakura was now confused. Sasuke, however, was the one to ask, "What good will that do us? Even the dobe can probably already climb a tree."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Yes! But can any of you do it with no hands?" Kakashi calmly walked over to a tree and without changing pace started walking up its side with visible effort. When he reached the top, he walked out on the bottom of a large branch and looked "up" at his students.

The three genin were impressed.

"To do this exercise, you must put the correct amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet. Too little, and you won't stick. Too much, and … it won't be pleasant." Kakashi turned around and calmly walked back down the tree. "Okay, each of you take a tree and begin!"

Sasuke had mastered tree-walking in a day. Sakura only took a matter of hours. Naruto, on the other hand, had been practicing for four days and still didn't have it down.

Kakashi refused to teach them anything further until all members of the team could perform the exercise.

* * *

When Naruto had taken more than two days, finally Kakashi addressed the issue. "Well, Sakura and Sasuke, until Naruto gets this down, we will be completing D-ranks and then Naruto will practice. You two can do whatever you want."

So the next day, after the D-rank, Naruto proceeded to begin on the exercise. Sasuke walked off and Sakura started stalking him, asking for a date.

Kakashi frowned and shook his head, deciding to give it a little time before he reinforced the "teamwork" message.

Kakashi had hoped that his blonde-haired student's teammates would have looked underneath the underneath and seen that it was in their best interest to help their teammate get the exercise down. He had refused to teach the team any more until all had completed the exercise. He was becoming impatient. He wasn't really impatient with Naruto per se. He was impatient with the TEAM.

He then walked over to a tree and took his book out.

From underneath the tree, Naruto watched the silver-haired man reading an orange book and giggling and cursed his sensei under his breath.

Kakashi didn't see Naruto finishing the exercise that day - but when he finally manipulated the boy's teammates in to helping him finish it tomorrow; he didn't want it to fail. So somehow, he had to goad Naruto in to getting ALMOST there today. What to do? What to do?

Ah, an idea. He put aside his orange book for a moment and looked thoughtfully over to his student - who was "resting" at the base of the tree. His student was panting a bit, a testament to how much work he had put in as very little made his cute student tired. "Let's see if I can provide a little motivation?" Kakashi murmured to himself.

Naruto watched as his sensei slowly climbed to his feet and walked over toward him. This prompted him to move from where he had fallen and to get his feet. He calmed his breath, getting ready for whatever Kakashi was about to say.

"Naruto, why aren't you working on climbing the tree?" Kakashi asked.

"But, Sensei! Why do I have to do this? It's so pointless!" Naruto replied.

Kakashi stood still for a moment and then his eyes crinkled in to that weird eye-smile thing. "Well if you need some motivation, maybe my friend Pakun could help."

"Pakun? Who is Pakun? Is he a super cool ninja with a lot of techniques?"

"Emmm. Not quite. Watch carefully!" Kakashi, who normally used very little time or motion to make the handsigns to summon, deliberately slowly moved through the necessary steps. He bit his thumb and then moved through the hand movements deliberately, calling out their names as we went: "Dragon, Cat, Snake, Fox!" and slammed his hand on to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" Suddenly, around Kakashi were several ninken, all of them wearing Leaf hitai-ate and looking at Kakashi expectantly.

Kakashi eye smiled at the ninken "Pakun, could you and your pack help motivate my cute little student in to continuing his tree-climbing exercise?"

Pakun looked over at the startled blond and answered, "Certainly, Kakashi-kun." All of a sudden the several ninken looked more feral and the lead one spoke to Naruto, "Well, if you don't start climbing, me and my pack will want to play!" With that, the ninken each took on a more feral appearance and started slowly walking toward Naruto - who for some reason felt more nervous. Very quickly, with the proper "motivation" applied, Naruto made much progress that day.

Kakashi sat underneath his tree, reading his little orange book and giggling to himself.

* * *

It had been several weeks since he had begun teaching his genin various beginning jutsus. In that time they had gotten tree-walking and water-walking down. He had also improved their taijutsu by having them practice against each other. Sakura was still a bit useless, Naruto was still sloppy, and Sasuke was still rigid. He would need to get them to see the real world soon.

He had decided he would take them on a C-rank soon. Kakashi wanted them at least able to make a fire, condense some water, and do other necessary tasks. So he had given each several jutsus which helped and set the genin to practice them.

Naruto was practicing the water jutsu Kakashi sensei had explained. Well, not really. Really he was brooding while LOOKING like he was practicing.

"These campjutsus are weak! Who's going to believe I am an awesome ninja filling a canteen!?" Naruto thought back to the beginning of his training and remembered something. Why hadn't he considered that before?

Naruto very suddenly stopped working on the jutsu and thought for a moment, trying to recall the exact hand-seals and steps Kakashi had used.

From the other side of the clearing, Kakashi watched his student around the edge of his book. When he saw Naruto's expression he was reminded of Naruto when he was younger and Kakashi, as an Anbu, had watched over him. Naruto always got a certain expression right before a prank.

When Naruto started moving his hands in a certain way, Kakashi became horrified. He began to yell out, "Naruto! Don't …." At that moment Naruto slammed his hand onto the ground and disappeared in a flash.

A/N: I had some very valid complaints about the writing. I was spending so much attention on getting the setup on my plot-bunny and where I wanted to go, I rushed it to get to where I have the story now. But it was weak. So I have attempted to make it a little more well-rounded. I will be also correcting the other chapters.


	2. On Black Island

Naruto & Naruto Shippuuden © Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. Any characters or materials used which refer to characters/material owned by those above are being used under fair use. No profit is being made by the author of this work.

Harry Potter © JK Rowling, Time Warner. Any characters or materials used which refer to characters/material owned by those above are being used under fair use. No profit is being made by the author of this work.

Mr. Black is the brainchild of Rorschach's Blot. I would HIGHLY recommend you read "Make A Wish" and the other related stories from his page on this site. You will have a lot of fun. Oh, and I asked him first before doing this...

* * *

Henchgirl needed inspiration.

As an inventor, potion-inventor, and all around genius, Henchgirl along with the Professor had started taking a tour of the world to look in to seeing how things were made so as to get inspiration as to how to do it better.

This tour had taken a strange and fateful turn when the two had met a young man in Paris who was on vacation. Just speaking to him for a few minutes had excited a number of ideas. When the two had met him later in Germany and delivered on their new inventions and wonderful and long lasting relationship was born.

That this relationship had led directly to her obtaining her long-sought Potions Mastery just showed her one immutable fact: The Professor and Henchgirl were not cut out to be self-employed. They were much better off making things for other people to use.

However, Mr. Black – Harry, as she had learned almost from the beginning – had returned from his trip around the North America months ago. The Island was well set up with people that Mr. Black had run in to or helped a long the way.

Several witches and wizards as well as others were located on the island and most happily worked away on this and that. 3WA had been the latest concentration, getting them outfitted and geared toward the little trouble-shooting operation that they had.

The Island's wards and facilities were top notch and always being improved when necessary by the Architect.

The organization had become very smooth with the help of Pencil after he and his wife Pusher had located themselves to the Island.

The Professor, Mr. Black, herself and others helped to teach classes for all of the various law-enforcement officers and others that regularly visited, trying to learn the massively successful methods that Mr. Black employed.

However, nothing NEW was being done. She and the Professor tried, and did fairly well, but where was the challenge? Where was the new arcane knowledge that no one was meant to know? Currently, she – and Black Ink – seemed to be in a rut.

So, she needed inspiration. She also needed new books.

Her solution? Visit the people who lived and visited BlackIsland to see if there was any new and arcane knowledge out there that was untapped. Besides, it was fun talking to people.

* * *

Harry Potter lived upon an island. That island was home to the most powerful and influential organization in the history of mankind - Black Ink. To the rest of the world, Black Ink was the purview of the legendary and most frightening Mr. Black. Mr. Black was a 10000 year old ex-dark lord that had watched Atlantis sink because of pureblood bias. Mr. Black had destroyed civilizations because of their inherent sin. Mr. Black had been making the world a better place for thousands of years in recompense for his earlier acts.

The truth was much simpler. Mr. Black was the embodiment of all of the hopes and fears of an entire world and Harry Potter, victim of chance, luck, and fate, had fit right in to that massive title. Well, it was a living and it usually was somewhat interesting.

Harry was getting a little bored. It wasn't that there was nothing to do, but his recent life had not had as much excitement and, as even Harry would have to admit, he was far too used to strange and unusual things happening.

Suddenly, his Zippo buzzed.

Harry opened his Zippo. "Mr. Black, can you come to my lab?"

Harry wondered if he had jinxed himself. Henchgirl sounded so excited unless she had new things for him to test – which usually led to strange and unnatural trips around the multiverse. Hey, it was a living. "Sure, Ill be right there. What do you need?"

"I would like your approval on something."

"On my way."

Harry walked through the corridor until he reached a door which said: "Trespassers will be violated" and "Warning: if you come through this door, your mind may shatter because it finds out things that man was not meant to know." He turned the knob and went in.

Henchgirl looked almost giddy. "OOooh. You're here. We can get access to a hole bunch of new scrolls and books found no where else in the world. I just need one tiny little thing." She turned puppy dog eyes on to her boss.

Harry shook his head. He knew that he should probably say no, but Henchgirl was relentless when there were new things to know. And test. "What do you need?"

"I just need you to sign this contract as the 'Boss' of Black Ink."

"Sign a contract?"

"Well, do you remember a Kumo in Japan?"

"He's the one who asked me to deal with the Yuki Onna."

"That's the one. He has access to all kinds of scrolls and techniques no where else in the world. But before we can send them, he said there had to be a contract in place. And that you had to agree."

Harry thought back. Kumo had been very honorable. And the little kitsune girl had been very cute.

"Okay. How are the terms? And how did this start?"

Henchgirl explained, "I was looking for inspiration and decided to talk to the other people around here. One of the yuki onna had mentioned that she had heard about scrolls containing exotic and almost unknown information."

"You needed new books."

Henchgirl grinned sheepishly, "I needed new books."

"And this led to a 'Contract' how?"

"When the yuki onna had mentioned a Kumo in Japan, him from your stories. When I remembered that, I contacted him and asked about it."

"And?"

"He DID have exotic scrolls and techniques!" Henchgirl was very excited, but then started to pout. "He said he couldn't give them to us unless we had a contract in place. I thought, sure, why not? A contract to keep it to ourselves. But he nixed that idea right away."

Harry was confused. "So what kind of contract is this?" He held up the scroll.

"Kumo said we had to have a contract in place for those who we might help with those techniques. And it had to be a 'Summoning Contract.'"

"I don't understand."

"I didn't either, but I figured Pencil was the legal-eagle guy around here – or as close as we have to one. So I turned it all over to him. This was the result."

Harry opened the scroll and began reading.

According to the contract, if ANYONE performed the correct procedure (not described) that person could ask to sign the contract allowing that person to regularly ask for help. It did not obligate Black Ink, per se, to help that person, but if the "Boss" of Black Ink decided to allow it, the person could sign the contract and, using the procedure (not described), summon any member of Black Ink to help him or her. That member of Black Ink was obligated to answer the summons but was NOT obligated to help the person. The member of Black Ink could put conditions on their help. Also, Black Ink could designate any signer of the contract as their "summoner" (contact), and that contact would be obligated to only let someone else sign the contract if he or she felt that they were worthy.

All in all, a very strange contract.

Also, Mr. Black saw that with his luck, he'd end up in dangerous and life-threatening circumstances in far off places if he went ahead with it. He looked at Henchgirl. Harry knew that this was trouble. But Henchgirl was still looking at him with those eyes.

Harry signed and considered it. For some reason he was the one that got in to all those strange circumstances. He figured that if the other's working for him had something to distract them, he might not get in to as many of those.

After all, it didn't obligate any one to actually do anything. Only to consider helping whoever he let sign the contract. And how often could one person need that much help?

"All right. Before I sign this, you have to get everyone who works for Black Ink on board. Because if we agree to it, any one who works for Black Ink could get involved."

Henchgirl squealed. "Okay. I'll get back to you very soon." She took the contract out the door, intent on finding her first vict ... er, coworker.

* * *

Finally, she had gotten Harry to sign the contract. After using the port-trans to visit Kumo and show him, she had gotten her books and scrolls and was avidly reading them. Of course, Mr. Black, the members of 3WA, the Professor, the Doctor and even Pencil and the other support workers at Black Ink were interested in the information. In a very short time, all of them had perused much of the material.

Included were wandless methods of controlling elements, exotic techniques called "jutsus," information on unusual poisons, the use of drawn seals to create effects, and a number of other things.

A very eclectic collection of material.

Although the contract was in place and all the members of Black Ink had involved themselves in the latest information fad, time passed and not much happened.

Until one day, Henchgirl was working on a new and improved yummy shake with a whole bunch of vitamins, minerals, and a few potion ingredients. She needed a volunteer to try it.

When she was contemplating who she could get to try it, a small boy in a hideous orange jumpsuit appeared to pop in right in front of her.

Well, providence and Mr. Black provides. Her face took on a conspiratorial grin.

* * *

A Cast of Characters involved in the Summoning Contract (Not Necessarily Complete)

Mr. Black - The Boss, The heavy hitter, (good) shite happens for no reason, makes great omelets

The Professor - Inventor, Problem Solver, incurably curious about how anything works, can make anything work

Henchgirl - Inventor; Poison, Potion, and Drink Specialist; always looking for new books

The Doctor - healing and medical solutions

The Architect - When something needs to be built or designed

Pencil - Officious but efficient bureacrat - He can organize anything

Tailor and Leatherworker - they work as a team and can outfit anyone

3WA - The Leader who has ideas, The One who cries and tries to control the crazy one, The Crazy One with a fetish for explosions, sometimes with Remus who tries to guide them all (in a relationship with the one who cries)

The Flamels - Archeologists and Researchers

* * *

A/N: I don't think anyone saw that one coming. Until I blabbed that I was doing this on Rorschach's Blot's Yahoo Group (he gave me permission but bade me post a link on the group). Once again, edited to help improve the bad writing which is one me. See chapter one for explanation.


	3. Henchgirl's Discovery

AN Well, since I have already made disclaimers in earlier chapters, I will simply say: I don't own it, I'm just playing with it.

* * *

Naruto looked around at his new location and came to a conclusion. "Kakashi isn't going to like this." As he slowly turned around, he saw beakers, tubes, arcing lights, weird machines making weird noises, and finally caught a woman looking at him with a very scary look.

"Umm. Where am I?" Naruto tried to look confident but this was very scary.

"Well, you just suddenly showed up in my lab. Where did you come from?" Henchgirl tried to look angelically innocent.

"Well, I was training with my team and remembered a cool jutsu that my sensei used. I tried it and suddenly was here."

Henchgirl looked excited. "I read about jutsus. Are you from Japan?"

Naruto looked confused. "Japan? I never heard of a place called Japan. I'm from Konoha in the Land of Fire."

It was Henchgirl's turn to look confused. "The Land of Fire? Is that in Asia? I've never heard of a Land of Fire."

Naruto looked around. "Well, where are we? Is this even in the Elemental Countries?"

Henchgirl looked excited. It seemed she had a dimensional traveler. Even though dimensional travelers weren't unheard of here on BlackIsland, they also weren't all that common. So this was a real treat. She would have to introduce the little kid to Pencil to get him sorted out, but first she had something to do.

"Well, this is BlackIsland, home of Mr. Black and Black Ink. I am Henchgirl. What's your name?"

Naruto struck a heroic pose. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I will be Hokage! Dattaboy!" Naruto turned his best smile on Henchgirl as he said this. And then he took on a thoughtful look. "Um. Who's Mr. Black?"

Henchgirl grinned. "Well, he's the Boss. Everyone who lives here and visits here comes here to learn new things and to help the world. Mr. Black is … quite the guy. I think he'll like you."

Naruto looked relieved. It didn't sound like he was in some evil lair, even if it might look a little like that from where he stood.  
"Now, Naruto, right?" Naruto nodded. "Naruto, I was just finishing up a new yummy shake and needed someone to do a taste test. Would you be interested?"

Naruto looked cheerfully thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I don't really drink shakes. But it's sounds interesting. Do you have any ramen to go with it?"

Henchgirl was irritated. Weren't her yummy shakes good enough? "No. But if you try the shake, maybe we can find some ramen afterword."

Naruto, not seeing the cues, looked excited. "Okay. I'll try it!"

Henchgirl handed over the concoction she just made. Naruto looked at it, and then tried it. "Hey, that's really yummy!" Henchgirl beamed. Naruto chugged the rest of the shake. "Wow, that was really good! That's almost as good as RAMEN."

Henchgirl got a small tick in her left eye. "Almost as good?"

Naruto looked at Henchgirl and suddenly was reminded of Sakura right before she walloped him. He might be a little slow, but he wasn't actually stupid. "What I meant to say is, well, ramen is what I'm used to but this might be just as good."

Henchgirl was taken aback. "Used to?"

Naruto looked sheepish. "Well, I don't have a lot of money and ramen is cheap." He forced a smile. "And since I like it so much, it's all good."

"What about your home? Don't your guardians feed you?" Henchgirl, knowing Mr. Black and others who hadn't lived with parents didn't assume that everyone lived with them.

"Well, I live by myself since I left the orphanage."

"How old were you when you left the orphanage?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Umm, five?"

Henchgirl was getting irritated. "Five? Didn't anyone try to stop you?"

"Well, the people at the orphanage didn't really like me. But Jiji got me an apartment and gave me an allowance while I was growing up." Naruto smiled when he thought about the old man.

Henchgirl noticed. "Jiji?"

"Yeah, Old Man Hokage! He's the strongest ninja in the village! I'm training right now so that I can take his hat when I get older!"

"So you're a ninja?"

"Of course! You have to be a shinobi to become Hokage! I'm going to become Hokage like him and the Yondaime, and everyone will respect me!"

Henchgirl thought about what she had learned. As much as she didn't particularly pay attention to people when she was experimenting, she was not heartless. And a number of things that Naruto said sent up flags in her mind.

"Well, let me show you around. Let's first meet my friend, the Doctor."

* * *

Henchgirl took Naruto through several corridors, introducing him to a few of the people who happened to be visiting at the time. Finally she and Naruto ended up in front of door and Henchgirl knocked. When the voice inside invited them in, Henchgirl steered Naruto through the door.

"Hello, Doctor. I wanted to introduce one of our newest visitors. This is Uzumaki Naruto. He summoned himself somehow to BlackIsland. Naruto, this is one of our senior members, The Doctor."

"Hello, Naruto. How are you?" the doctor asked, smiling at the boy.

"I'm good. Henchgirl-neechan is showing me around this place. What do you do?" Naruto was excited to meet friendly people who didn't seem to dislike him.

"Well, I work to heal people and learn new methods to treat injuries and disease."

"Umm. Like a hospital?" Naruto started looking nervous – he didn't like hospitals.

"A little. I also make sure everyone is healthy. When was the last time you visited a doctor?"

"Well, we have medic-nins and healers. I don't get sick much, so it's been a while."

"It's my job to make sure everyone here is healthy. So I guess it's time for a checkup."

Naruto started backing away. "I hate needles!" Henchgirl grinned as she caught Naruto by the collar.

The Doctor laughed. "We won't need a needle to do a checkup! We use this!" She pulled out a device. "This is a hex-quarter. I use it to scan instead of using needles to take blood."

Naruto stopped struggling and excitedly yelled, "Yatta! No needles!"

The Doctor laughed and motioned Naruto over to an examination table. "Hop up and we can do this fast." Naruto excitedly jumped up and sat expectantly.

The Doctor turned on the device and started moving it up and down the whole of Naruto's body. As it moved, several beeps and lights came from the device. When she was done, she looked at the readouts of the machine.

"Well, there are a few things that I have questions about. What kind of diet do you have?"

As the Doctor asked more and more questions, Naruto became more and more morose as information about his past came out. When all was said and done, the Doctor asked about one more thing.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, but with a few of Henchgirl's new yummy shakes we can fix you up on your growth. Now, what is the odd source of chakra located around your stomach?"

Naruto looked very nervous. He didn't want to talk about the fox. But the Doctor and Henchgirl looked pretty resolute. He couldn't see any escape paths, so finally he explained how the Yondaime Hokage had sealed the nine-tailed kitsune into Naruto when he was a newborn.

Henchgirl and the Doctor listed to Naruto's explanation with patience and when he was done, Henchgirl glomped the orange-clad boy.

"Naruto, I think it's time to talk to Mr. Black."

* * *

Kakashi had never been as terrified as when he walked in to the Hokage's office to report.

"Hokage-sama, I have a report to make."

Sarutobi nodded and then asked, "Where is your team? I was looking forward to checking on Naruto directly."

Kakashi became nervous. "We had a ... little accident at the training ground."

The Sandaime became visibly concerned. "Was anyone hurt?"

Kakashi replied, "Not exactly. I think."

The Hokage's face went from and anxious worried grandfather to that of Shinobi no Kami instantly. "Explain!"

Kakashi stood visibly less slouched as he did talked. "Approximately 1500 the genin were practicing techniques. I was monitoring from a distance. Genin Uzumaki Naruto suddenly stopped and performed a series of seals for a technique he had seen earlier. This was the summoning technique. I am not aware of any summoning contract Uzumaki may hold. I began to make my way to stop him but was too surprised initially and therefore he had too much time. When he completed the jutsu, he vanished. I dismissed my other team members and moved to report to you." Kakashi stood stoicly waiting for the reaction.

The Hokage sat back in his chair and put his face in his hands. Finally he addressed his jonin. "As a contract holder and summoner, you might be aware that under certain circumstances you can be reverse summoned to where your summons come from." Kakashi nodded. "If you do not have a contract, summoning ALWAYS causes you to be reverse summoned. To which realm is always varied. Sometimes, this results in a shinobi being lost." The Hokage sighed. "I wonder now Naruto knew of that technique."

Kakashi, with trepidition, interjected, "I actually know that." The Hokage suddenly forced his attention back to his jonin. "He saw me summon when I asked my ninken to help ... motivate him. He bores easily. I think he decided to try it."

The Hokage was stern as he addressed his subordinate. "I hope for your sake Naruto returns soon. I will have to punish you as appopriate when more is known. Dismissed."

When Kakashi had been sent away, the Hokage put together a message for Jiraiya. At the same time, he knew that he would have to explain to the council what had happened. He knew when Naruto had been reverse-summoned from wherever he had summoned himself to, the council would be up in arms.

Sarutobi Hiruzen hoped his adopted grandchild would be safe and would return to Konoha soon. It was entirely too quiet without him.

* * *

AN thanks for all the wonderful reviews. It's going to get very fun very soon.


	4. Hokage Report and Ready to Return!

A/N: Oh look! Dunuelos is playing with others' toys again!

* * *

It had been two days since Naruto had disappeared in a flash and Kakashi and the Sandaime were talking over what to do. The Council, when they had heard of what had happened, had wanted to declare Naruto a missing-nin and put out a bounty.

When Sarutobi had explained the botched summoning had he been able to get them to shut up. But if Naruto didn't show up soon, he wouldn't be able to hold them off much longer.

Suddenly, a white owl flew in and landed right in front of the Hokage. Kakashi had looked at his leader to see if he should do anything. If anything, the Hokage seemed intrigued – even more so when the white bird stuck out a leg and he noticed the message attached.

Kakashi was about to make a move, thinking that there was some threat, but the owl swiveled its head toward Kakashi and suddenly he very much wanted to stay as far away from the bird as possible.

Sarutobi slowly reached toward the leg of the very imperious looking creature. He had been alive for over 60 years and leader for much of that, but he had never been so intimidated by any animal in his life. For some reason, he was reminded of his mother, dead for a number of decades.

As soon as he untied the small scroll, the bird huffed at him and flew over to a convenient place, using the scabbard of a sword to roost. The bird maintained its imperious manner all the while.

When Sarutobi unrolled the message he felt a great deal of relief. He started reading the message out loud to his jonin.

_Hey, Jiji!_

_This is Naruto. The people here at Black Island suggested I send a message so you wouldn't be worried. As if the awesome shinobi that is Uzumaki Naruto could be captured or killed or something stupid like that! _

Suddenly there was a blotch of ink as though whatever was next had been interrupted.

_Ouch! Henchgirl-Nēchan just whacked me for being a-r-r-o-g-a-n-t (Nēchan had to explain that to me, once I thought about the teme I understood it). I am supposed to apologize right now to you and Kakashi for being so i-g-n-o-r-a-n-t and w-r-e-c-k-l-e-s-s as to perform a jutsu that I didn't know without permission. Sorry!_

Kakashi and the Third started chuckling, both thinking that this Henchgirl person was pretty good if Naruto had started to learn some manners so quickly.

_Oh, and the pretty owl is Heduwig (scrathed out) Hedwig and she belongs to Black-Dono. Well, maybe Black-Dono belongs to Hedwig-chan because for some reason she makes him nervous when gets upset and he's pretty much the most awesome guy in this world I was summoned to. I mean, how can someone that millions and millions of people call Shinigami-sama be afraid of such a pretty bird? She's so pretty and nice and she let's me pet her and … _

There was another blotch of ink at this point.

Both Kakashi and Hiruzen looked over at the very imperious looking bird noticing that she had taken on an almost smug look. They nervously chuckled at each other and decided not to let anyone or anything do anything to annoy it … er, her.

_Sorry. Henchgirl-Nēchan said I was r-a-m-b-l-i-n-g and that I should get to the point. Also, before I forget, please make sure that Hedwig-chan gets treated to water and a snack. She likes owl-treats and bacon. And thank her. Black-dono said it's very important to thank her for the favor of delivering this message._

The Hokage turned toward Hedwig and bowed his head. "My thanks, Hedwig-san, for delivering this missive. I was getting worried about Naruto-kun." Hedwig precked and nodded her head in return.

The Third made a gesture and suddenly an Anbu was standing in front of him. "Go and get a bowl of water and … some bacon … for the messenger bird sitting on that scabbard." The Anbu looked over and gulped nervously. The snow-white owl seemed to be glaring a little and for some reason he felt that this mission should go on to his record. At least as a C-rank. Maybe even a B-rank. He performed a shunshin no jutsu to complete the task as quickly as possible.

The Third turned back to the surprisingly long little scroll.

_Black-Dono explained that when someone performs the summoning jutsu without a contract, they would be summoned to the summons realm that that person is most suited for. _

The Third Hokage was surprised about that. He was the Professor and the God of Shinobi and he hadn't been aware of that little fact. (He knew about reverse summoning, just not about the compatability being the reason)

_He also explained that this could be dangerous as if the person wasn't trained enough, he might get stuck in that summoning realm if the summons didn't let the person sign the contract and they had no way of being summoned home. I was told that this wasn't a secret, but summons don't widely make this fact known. He also explained that summons contracts weren't common._

That made sense. Otherwise, anyone who performed the act either kept it to themselves or never returned. And if they did let someone know, it would probably be classed as a secret. He decided to add this information to the Forbidden Scroll so that it wouldn't be lost to future generations.

_Black-dono let me sign the Black Ink Contract! He is also making me practice using the right chakra amount and method to learn to summon the other people of Black Ink. He wants me to summon his people when their skill is useful Also, for some reason, he seems to find this funny. Something about his people learning what it was like to be him._

That seemed very strange to both Kakashi and the Third.

_Black-Dono also had me show him the jujsus I knew and taught me a few other things. He did say that some of the things we talked about would help with paperwork. He laughed when he said it. I don't know why._

Hiruzen was shocked. Black-Dono knew something to help with paperwork? It must be some super-secret technique he had taught Naruto. The Yondaime had known a secret to paperwork but it had been lost when the Yondaime had sealed the Kyūbi no Yōko.

_He told me that I am almost done and after The Doctor finished making sure I was fully healthy he would make sure I was returned. He also said that when that happened, he wanted me to summon him to talk to you and the council. He seemed a little scary when he said this so I was nervous about it. He promised he wouldn't directly hurt anyone without your permission though and Black-Dono is famous here for keeping his word._

_According to The Doctor-san and Henchgirl-Nēchan, I should be okay to come back in another three days. Please send any message back with Hedwig-chan and I will see you soon!_

_Love, (I was told I should end messages to my precious people with that)_

_Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage of Konohagakure!_

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage of Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, was truly touched by the ending of the message from his favorite blonde genin. He was a little nervous about a visit from someone considered Shinigami-sama anywhere, but it looked to him as though Naruto-kun's treatment by some of his villagers was coming home to roost.

Naruto may not have noticed, but the Third read between the lines and apparently this Black-Dono wanted him to as he didn't seem to stop Naruto from describing the details of what was said. It was telling that Naruto-kun meticulously used "Black-Dono" when referring to this man. He didn't know of anyone, even himself, that Naruto regularly used formal honorifics for.

The Hokage and Kakashi began discussing what they should say in the return message. As they began talking, the Anbu he had sent out returned with the requested snack for Hedwig. The Anbu approached the majestic bird nervously and placed the items down in front of her. Hedwig's stare became much less intimidating and the Anbu sighed in relief. The owl bobbed her head toward the Hokage in thanks and began drinking the water and eating the bacon. He mused that Hedwig-san was definitely a summons animal because no ordinary owl would be so intelligent.

He was caught off guard when, as soon as he had that thought, Hedwig-san precked at him and nodded her head smugly before returning to her snack. He decided to add Hedwig-san to the bingo book as an S+-Class summons – appease at all cost or flee on sight if annoyed.

* * *

Naruto was somewhat enjoying himself. When he wasn't practicing the summoning jutsu, being checked over by The Doctor, or being made to eat things by Nēchan, he was performing small tasks for different people on the Island. Black-Dono said that even if he wasn't at home, he should be performing D-ranks for money.

When he and Black-Dono had talked about Konoha and doing missions, Naruto had complained about doing D-rank missions. After the explanation of different missions and ranks, Black-Dono chided him for not giving his all on all missions. He also had explained what he thought was the reasons for doing it.

D-ranked missions allowed a ninja to get experience in basic life and other skills, allowed the ninja to make money while also adding to the coffers of the village, allowed the villagers to become familiar with new graduates and other ninja, AND helped build up a friendly image for ninja who otherwise didn't get to interact with regular villagers. It also allowed a Jonin-sensei enough time to teach skills not shown in the academy without the stress of making these skills immediate life and death priorities.

Naruto really wished that someone had explained these things to him before he started doing missions. He had been doing D-ranks with Team Seven for a couple of months and no one had taken the time to spell it out like that. It probably was explained in the academy, but all of the instructors other than Iruka-sensei tended to exclude him when teaching vital information.

His team members _were_ better than they were in the past, he had to admit. When he had complained to Black-Dono about his team and conditions there, Black-Dono had thought about it and explained that Kakashi apparently was working on teamwork. How Black-Dono had gotten to that conclusion from his description, he didn't know. But, knowing how important Kakashi seemed to think that was, Naruto decided that Black-Dono was probably right.

Black-Dono also explained that sometimes teachers attempted to be sneaky. They did things which didn't make sense because they wanted their students to figure it out themselves. Naruto was annoyed with that. Black-Dono had agreed and said that he had experience with manipulative teachers and had sympathy for anyone who dealt with it.

Black-Dono worked on the idea that clear instructions were important. Naruto also noticed that the people on Black Island seemed to be obsessed with manuals.

When Naruto had been introduced to the tailor and his wife the leatherworker, they had immediately taken him in to a room and started making clothing. Suddenly he was in black chinos, a black shirt, a leather vest dyed black, black bracers for his arms which held shuriken, a black leather holster for kunai, black silk to attach to his Hitai-ate and black leather pouches to hold other tools. When he had complained about there being no orange, the tailor had relented on so far as to give him orange boxer underwear.

He didn't think it was very fair.

Anyway, the tailor had given him a manual for his clothes. He didn't understand why he needed a manual. But when he had next met up with The Professor, HE had taken Naruto in and taken his pouches, bracers, vest, kunai, shuriken, AND the manual and two hours later returned the clothes and accessories. His kunai and shuriken looked new and were a different color, a somewhat flat black, made out of something called "carbon-fiber." The manual had also gotten much bigger.

Then his Nēchan had gotten in to the act. She had given him several pills and pouches with different substances to put in to the leather pouches the leatherworker gave him and had also seemed to add a couple of inches to the manual.

Black-Dono had seen the large manual and did something to it. Now, it had been shrunk and "warded," whatever that meant, and he had to do some tapping thing in a certain way to unshrink it. It would shrink and return automatically if Naruto it was further than 10 feet from Naruto or if someone other than Naruto touched it without Naruto's formal permission. He really didn't know how that would work.

Naruto finally did start reading the manual though. Well, sort of. Black-Dono had learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu from Naruto and mentioned the feedback of information. Naruto had never noticed but upon trying it out himself, he noticed that he too knew what the Shadow Clones learned. Black-Dono had changed it so that the Manual would also come with the clone with the same limitations. Black-Dono had called it the "Geminio Jutsu." (A/N: Yes, Mr. Black has taken what he has learned about jutsus and combined it with what he knows about magic – which is a lot. Mr. Black is bad-ass – in ANY dimension.)

Naruto had thought the manual was about his clothes, but the its title was "Naruto's Tools." There were some crazy features on the kunai and holsters. Black-Dono had made Naruto make 30 clones and have each one read a section in the manual.

Naruto had to admit, the things he was given by the people at Blank Ink were first rate. Crazy Lady with the brown curly hair had even given him new explosive tags, keyed to a new jutsu she made him learn. When he was learning this from her, the nice lady who's hair kept changing was very nervous about it for some reason, but nothing bad had happened. It was fun blowing things up with Crazy Lady though.

Finally, The Doctor and Nēchan had decided that Naruto was healthy. He had grown a few inches and the two had oohed and awwed at him when he was finally all together. Nēchan had decided that she would be his personal summons, even though he could summon pretty much everyone from Black Ink. He had even promised to summon each one at least once to visit his village.

Black-Dono had paid him gold coins for the D-ranks he had been assigned and made Naruto Promise to split the payment between himself, his teammates, and Konoha via the Hokage as his teammates probably hadn't been able to do missions while Naruto was being kept at BlackIsland.

Naruto had never actually seen any gold before. He was told to give each teammate and the Hokage two coins each and keep four for himself

Pencil had agreed to be summoned to Konoha to help Naruto set up a bank account. He couldn't keep all of his money in gama-chan any more.

The last item that Black-Dono had given him had been a lighter. It was a very high quality item. He was told to use it in non-Emergency situations to either talk to people on Black Island or to ask permission to summon someone. In Emergency situations where he had time he could use it to call for help. It was also warded to return to his person if it moved more than 10 feet away.

When he arrived in the port-trans chamber off of Nēchan's lab, all of the people from Black Ink available were there to send him off. Mr. Black told him he expected a call to come talk to the Hokage within two hours. He hugged his Nēchan and got ready to go back to Konoha.

Konoha didn't know what was about to hit them.

A/N: According to the Naruto Wiki, a ryo – although based on an old Japanese coin of the same name – is worth about 10 yen. According to Google, as of today a Japanese yen is worth about 1 US cent. This jibes with the few numbers thrown around in Naruto canon. A D rank is worth about $500.00 with this scale. An S rank would be worth around $100,000 US or higher. Sarutobi Asuma's bounty of 35,000,000 ryo would be about $3,500,000. A respectable amount for a country's "Most Wanted List" type reward.

Gold today is worth about $42.00 per gram or $1300 per ounce. That is historically high. I decided to make it about $750 per ounce. This is still high value [2007-2009 gold value].

I'm just going to make Harry generous and pay in precious metals NOT galleons as these would most likely have value in any world. So, he uses coins that are exactly one troy oz of gold, somewhat like Kruggerands. So each coin would be worth around 7500 ryo or a low-mid D-ranked mission. Twelve would be $9000 or 90,000 ryo. This would be a high-C ranked mission. Gold, however, is not common.

I hope all y'all are happier with the chapter length. And I had to quickly fix changes this site made from my original that LOOKED like mistakes but were intentional. Did you know this site won't let you spell out a word with spaces in between each letter? it automatically messes it up.


	5. Naruto's Return

It was 8:50 – nearly two hours after Kakashi said to arrive. Sasuke had finally deigned to take advantage of the time until Kakashi showed up by practicing various things. And because Sakura didn't want to look useless to her dreamy teammate, Sakura did so as well. The two were practicing walking on the water next to the bridge.

Suddenly, in a swirl of leaves, their sensei arrived. "Well, my kawaii students, I would like to let you know that today your teammate should be returning to you!"

Sasuke Hned as he moved to join Kakashi on the bridge.

Sakura was almost disappointed – it had been nice not being interrupted in her wooing of her dreamy teammate. However, Kakashi had promised them a C-rank soon after their teammate returned, and she was tired of chores. And training made her sweaty. Uggh!

Kakashi continued, "Well, let us review what we all have learned. Training ground 7!" the two genin turned toward the training ground and began walking.

As the group arrived at the training ground, suddenly a figure in black just appeared in front of them, facing away from the group. Kakashi moved in front of his two students waited to see what happened.

When the figure turned around, the three were surprised to see it was their missing teammate.

Sakura was the first to react. She walked around Kakashi and stalked up to the blond. "Baka! Where have you been?" She moved to hit Naruto over the head but he moved almost too quickly to see about five feet to the side.

Because Naruto wasn't there, Sakura overbalanced and tumbled over. She looked up and wondered what had happened. When she saw her three teammates looking at her, she got upset again. "Why did you do that!?"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, but Black-Dono told me I wasn't allowed to let you hit me anymore outside of a spar."

Kakashi thought he should interrupt before more drama unfolded. "Well, Naruto-kun. Welcome back!" His face became much less cheerful. "As the message you were sent stated, we have to report back to the Hokage right away."

He turned to his other two students and eye-smiled. "I will take Naruto to the Hokage. As I do not know how long this will take, practice the jutsus we have covered until lunch and then you are dismissed. Be prepared to finish tomorrow. If you do well enough tomorrow, I will allow you a C-rank. Be ready!"

He then grabbed Naruto, and the two disappeared.

In short order, the two appeared in a swirl of leaves at the desk of the Hokage's secretary.

"Hatake Kakashi, with his student, to see the Hokage." Kakashi's tone to the girl was quite pleasant.

The girl sneered at the jonin and genin before saying, "You're expected." As much as she didn't like the little monster, even she would not stop Naruto from seeing the Hokage. It would cost her her job.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was working his way through a large stack of reports. He had to read and sign each one. It was the one part of his job that he didn't appreciate in the least.

All of a sudden his door opened and two figures moved in to the room. The shorter one yelled out, "Hey, Jiji! Ready to give me the hat?"

The Sandaime Hokage looped up with a look of joy. "Naruto! Welcome back! You frightened me and your sensei with your disappearance."

Naruto looked abashed. "Sorry, Old Man." He stood up straight suddenly and bowed toward the Hokage. "I would like to apologize for performing a jutsu without suff … enough training. It was … reckless … and I will not do such a thing again."

The Hokage was impressed. Very few times had Naruto apologized when he did something that was "wrong." Apparently, his summons had impressed upon him the importance of some manners, even without standing over his shoulder.

"Well, Naruto-kun. You're back and apparently it did you some good. So, I would like a report." And he meant it to. He took in Naruto's new look. It was amazing. He looked much healthier, calmer, and – miracles of miracles – there was no orange!

Naruto began his narrative on what he had experienced. First he explained the conversation he had with Henchgirl and then his meeting with Black-Dono.

"Umm. Black-Dono is the Boss for the Black Ink contract. He's about as tall as Kakashi-Sensei, I think, and he looks …" Naruto paused for a moment. "Eh, he looks kind of ordinary. I can't seem to remember exactly what he looks like."

Naruto's face took on a very confused look. Kakashi and the Third looked at each other. Naruto wasn't known as being very bright – but he was very observant when he wanted to be.

"He introduced himself as Black-San. But it didn't seem right to call him that. Nēchan told me a few stories about his adventures, and after I told him about myself he told me a few more stories. Everyone who I met referred to him as _Mr. Black_ and the way they said it," Naruto looked at his grandfather figure with wide eyes, "I figured Black-Dono was more appropriate."

The Hokage sat back and lit his pipe. He looked at Naruto, and finally asked, "What did you do for the several days you were gone?"

Naruto got excited. "Well, I showed Black-Dono all the jutsus that I knew. He learned them really, really fast. He can make more clones than I can!"

Kakashi and Sarutobi were alarmed. Naruto could make more clones than any person in Konoha and probably in the history of the Elemental Countries.

"Why did you teach him that technique? Didn't you learn that technique from the _Forbidden_ scroll?" Sarutobi asked with some sternness.

Naruto looked confused. "No one said I couldn't teach it. And since I was allowed to sign the Black Ink contract, it's not as though I gave the information to another village."

The Third sighed. Naruto had a point. "What else happened?"

"After I spent some time with Black-Dono, he explained how to use clones to learn faster."

"But I thought you said he learned it from you."

Naruto grinned. "He did! He just sees things that other people miss."

"I see. Go on."

"Well, he explained why Kakashi-sensei taught the way he did."

Kakashi interrupted. "What did he explain to you?"

"Teamwork."

"Well, Black-Dono apparently is very smart. Continue."

"He also explained the reason for D-ranks so that I understood." Naruto looked abashed and then he looked at the two others in the room. "Why didn't anyone explain that to me?"

"Once again, what was his explanation?" Naruto explained Black-Dono's understanding of the reason for D-ranked missions. The Third and Kakashi were impressed. It was a much better and more complete explanation than even was given in the academy or to jonin-sensei. He would have to include that explanation in the academy materials.

"Well, I am glad that Black-Dono impressed upon you the importance of such things."

Naruto nodded, and then exclaimed, "Oh, I almost forgot! He had me do several D-ranks since I wasn't here and the village wasn't getting any income from my team while I was there."

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out several gold coins. He began to hand them out. "Two for the village," he handed these to the Hokage, "two for Kakashi-sensei," he handed these to Kakashi, "and I have two each for Sakura and Sasuke. The extra he told me to keep." Naruto blushed at this.

Kakashi and Sarutobi inspected the small coins. They looked to be gold. The Third took out a scale and measured each coin against a standard weight. Yes, exactly one ounce.

Once again the Hokage sat back. He was becoming very impressed with Naruto's new summons. He had never heard of a summons assigning D-ranks nor paying for them. It was quite outside of his experience.

Finally the Hokage said, "It is good! It sounds like you have a very useful summons. I would like a full written report to present to the council. They have been … asking many questions … since you disappeared."

Naruto looked at the Hokage. "Well, Black-Dono said …" His statement was interrupted when the door to the office opened and an old man with once eye covered and in a sling walked in to the office.

"Hokage-sama. I heard that our missing genin had returned. I am here for the council so that we can be informed of what has been learned." Shimura Danzō did not care if he came across rude the underlings. He was a power in Konoha and all should be aware of it.

"Danzō-san, I was in the middle of debriefing the genin in question. Is there a reason why you interrupted my interview?" The Third's killing intent stole around the room. Danzō finally realized his error.

"My apologies, Hokage-sama. I was, perhaps, overzealous in my interest in resolving what has happened." Danzō briefly, and with perhaps a touch less depth than was warranted, bowed toward the Hokage.

Hiruzen released his KI. "Very well. Naruto-kun, what were you about to say?"

"Black-Dono volunteered to be summoned to explain what happened. I have to be there to summon him, but I don't have to stay. He expected a summons within two hours or so of my return."

The Hokage smoked his pipe and noted the time. "Would it offend him to wait until the elders and clan-heads were assembled?"

Naruto replied, "Let me ask." Naruto took out a metal case. When he opened it, the Hokake noted that it looked like a lighter. Naruto lit it and called out, "Mr. Black!"

Very shortly there was a reply out the flame. "Ah, Naruto! Are they ready?" The different people in the room were shocked to stillness at what they were seeing. Each looked around the room to see if there was someone there creating the effect.

"Black-Dono, the Hokage asked if I could wait a couple more hours until all of the elders and the clan-heads could be gotten together."

"Certainly. What time should I expect the call?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage. "1500 should be sufficient. That will be in," the Hokage looked at the wall clock, "four hours. Find out if that will work."

The voice in the flame replied. "Very well. 1500. I will be expecting the call. Okay Naruto-kun, very good on notifying me ahead of time. Mr. Black out."

All of the shinobi in the room, sans Naruto, were shocked at the casual display. They were familiar with walkie-talkies and small communication devices. The casual communication with a summons, however, seemed highly unlikely. It was more likely that there was a security breach. The Hokage decided to ensure several Anbu were around the room.

Little did he know that Danzō had decided to do the same with his Root – a decision he would come to regret.

* * *

Kakashi was discretely given the order to accompany Naruto until the meeting later that day. As a result, Kakashi decided to allow Naruto to dispense the pay he had for them.

As Kakashi and Naruto arrived at the training ground, it was to see Sasuke going through katas and Sakura "resting," watching her crush.

"Okay, gather round my cute little students!"

The two who were in the training field moved to join Kakashi and Naruto.

"Alright. Just to let you know, we are still debriefing with the Hokage and the elders. However, Naruto has something for you two." The two looked at Naruto.

"Well, because you couldn't do any missions while I was … away … I was given a few D-ranks where I went. The Boss there paid not only for me but for my team as you couldn't get mission money when I was not here. So …" Naruto reached in to his pouch and pulled out the four coins and handed two to each of the others.

Sasuke and Sakura were both shocked. Both had seen gold, but not gold coins. Sakura's family were merchants and on very rare occasion trafficked in gold items. They were very expensive. Sasuke's clan was very well off and had a very few gold decorative items. He also, being young, had never seen gold coins, although they did exist.

"Kakashi-sensei, are these real?" Sakura asked. Naruto was a little annoyed.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "The Hokage verified their weight and authenticity. Each coin is worth about 7500 ryo. So, you didn't miss any pay because you couldn't do missions for this last week."

Both were impressed with the little coins and resolved to hang on to them as they were unique. Both would be very happy with that decision when the name of Black-Dono became well known around the village.

"Okay, my students. Your training for today is complete. Be here tomorrow at 0700." He turned to Naruto. "Why don't we get some ramen while we wait for the meeting to begin?"

Naruto fist pumped. He yelled out, "Yatta!" and began running toward Ramen Ichiraku. Kakashi, experienced ninja, jonin sensei, and former Anbu, found that Naruto could STILL outrun any ninja in the village when he so desired.

When he arrived at Ramen Ichiraku, Naruto was already in a seat and waiting for the first bowl.

"Naruto, how can you run so fast?" Kakashi asked as he sat next to his genin.

Naruto looked over at his jonin-in-charge with an incredulous look. "It's RAMEN!"

Ayame and Teuchi, behind the counter, laughed at the two. Teuchi addressed Kakashi, "There is a reason Naruto is our favorite customer! He knows the simplest truth in life!"

Kakashi shook his head and looked at the proprietor. "And what is this truth?"

The man pointed up at the sign and said, "As the name on our sign says – Ramen is the Best Pleasure!" Naruto, Ayame, and Teuchi laughed together as Kakashi tched and eye-smiled at the three.

* * *

A/N: I am going to ATTEMPT to add as few Naruto fanfic cliches as possible in this, although there may be a couple. In attempting to be somewhat accurate, I am using the Naruto wiki as reference. As one reviewer pointed out - there doesn't seem to be a "civililian council" in canon. The "Council" are Hiruzen's old teammates, and they are also considered Elders. Danzo is also an Elder and is head of the Shimura clan. I'm not sure if a clan-head meeting is canon - but I am using it as it is already implied. I DO know that the jonin are represented in council by the Jonin Commander in canon. Anyway - I will continue to try to make my chapters longer - and use less narrative description and more conversation. I am ATTEMPTING (poorly) to somewhat be similar to Make a Wish in format. I just explain too much crap in the story as Author's Notes. OMG! I'm doing it again! ...


	6. Meeting Black-Dono

The Sandaime Hokage looked around the chambers and reiterated his point, using KI to enforce his decree. "Under no circumstances are any here to denigrate Uzumaki for what has occurred. And no one is to insult the visitor that will be joining us. Is that understood?" All of the people in the room nodded their head.

Naruto and Kakashi arrived in front of the door to the room the Konoha Council used. In front of the door were two Anbu. As they approached the door, one knocked and stuck his head in. He then nodded and moved to the side to allow the two in.

"Ahh, Naruto. Thank you for coming. To prevent misunderstandings" Sarutobi glanced briefly at his council "I ask that you explain briefly what we discussed before you bring our guest here."

"Sure, Jiji." Naruto explained in rough detail what had happened. "Would you like to summon Black-Dono now?" The Hokage nodded.

Naruto once again took his Zippo out and opened it. "Black-Dono, are you ready?"

Out the lighter, the council heard a "Hai!"

"Okay, please come to where I am." The people in the room who knew summoning – which were most of them – looked at each other in confusion.

Suddenly, standing next to Naruto was a man dressed all in black. He was non-descript in appearance, about the same height as most adults, and for some reason no one in the room could get a read on his appearance. It was if their eyes slid right off the details. It was very unnerving to the experienced ninja in the room.

"Jiji, I would like to present the Boss of the Black Ink contract, _Mr. Black_. Black-Dono, I present to you Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage of Konohagakure." At this, Naruto to everyone's (except Harry's) shock bowed to both the Hokage and Mr. Black.

"Hokage-sama, I am pleased to be here." At this Mr. Black nodded his head to the Hokage. For some reason, no one in the room took offense at his lack of subservience.

The Hokage briefly introduced the people in the room. Next to the Hokage were two old people that looked the same age as the Third. Sitting along the right hand side were several shinobi that Kakashi recognized as the Jonin Commander, the Anbu Commander, the head of Torture and Interrogation, as well as a few of Kakashi's fellow Jonin-in-Charge.

On the left were several clan heads including the heads of three of the four noble clans: Aburame, Akimichi, and Hyūga. Uchiha was proxied by the two elderly advisers. As an elder and the head of a clan, Shimura Danzo was also present. Several other clans were also represented: Nara, Yamanaka, and Inuzuka.

"Now, what exactly is the _Black Ink contract_?"

"Black Ink the name of my company. It is a collection of people who work together in service to the world."

"Where is it located?"

Harry laughed. "No where that can easily be found. It is not upon THIS world."

This didn't surprise those familiar with summoning. However, there was an interruption. From the geriatric mummy that reminded him of Dumbledore before he got a clue came a sharp question. "How do we know that this is accurate?" He addressed the Hokage. "This could be a spy organization."

Suddenly the people in the room felt a cold chill in the room. All looked back at the figure at the other end of the room and noticed that even Naruto was backing away.

"Excuse me. What exactly are you implying?"

The Hokage looked at his long-time rival and finally decided that if Danzo could get himself in to this mess, he could get himself out.

Danzo, although frightened to the depths of his soul, did not want to appear weak. "Black-Dono. This is a ninja village. The oldest and most important ninja village among the nations. As such we have to take precautions that we are not infiltrated."

Harry eased back on this presence as he thought about that for a moment. It wasn't unreasonable. These people really lived in a different world after all. "I can agree with that. Before I provide proof, however, I do have one thing to say."

At this, he focused his attention on the ugly old mummy man again. "I do not lie. I have no need. Should you wish to cast aspirations on my character, I am perfectly willing to meet in an honor fight." At this he grinned, although no one in the room – especially Danzo – took it as a friendly gesture. Suddenly, he disappeared from the one end of the room and appeared just behind Danzo, with his hand on Danzo's shoulder. "All you have to do is ask."

Everyone in the room stood stock still. No one had seen Black-Dono move. No one had seen him perform hand signs. No one could deny that this was the most terrifying thing that they had seen at this meeting. It was quiet for about 15 seconds until a loud voice interrupted.

"That was AWESOME! Can I learn that? Can you teach me, Black-Dono? Can you? Can you?" Naruto – unlike everyone else in the room, was completely excited by what he saw as an incredible jutsu.

Harry laughed as he apparated back to his position next to Naruto. "Sorry, Naruto, I don't know if shinobi can learn that. You will have to find out from Henchgirl if that's possible."

Naruto, like most in the room, was disappointed at that. Naruto resolved to ask his Nechan as soon as possible.

Harry turned back to the Hokage. "Is there anyone's word you trust who knows enough about these lands to recognize any land they might be in?"

Kakashi stepped forward. "Meh. I've been to most villages and places at one time or another. I am willing." Truth be told, Kakashi wasn't worried. If Naruto was as healthy coming back from that place as he was, Kakashi wasn't nervous he would be harmed. Also, he DID have a few tricks up his sleeve.

The Hokage nodded at Kakashi. Harry took out his own Zippo and opened it. "Henchgirl."

Out of the little flame, a woman's voice sounded. "This is Henchgirl. Whatcha need, Mr. Black?"

"Have a passenger to port."

"Is it Naruto?"

"No. Just someone to verify what I am saying about the Island."

"Slap a dimensional portkey on whoever it is." Ah, that's right. Harry remembered Henchgirl and the Professor originally putting the portkey charm on his hair to make the port-trans work before they added it to the Zippo. Obviously she had enchanted Naruto's lighter with one..

"I didn't bring one. Can you send one through?" He could have placed the charm himself, but he was feeling mischievous and obviously none of the people in the room had seen a floo before.

Suddenly, out of the flame of the lighter Black-Dono was holding, a small pebble jumped out and Black-Dono grabbed it. "Okay give me a second." He handed the pebble to Kakashi. "Hold on to this and say 'One to Port.'"

Kakashi was very nervous. Suddenly a small stone had come out of the flame of the lighter Black-Dono was holding. This was quite outside his experience. The Hokage nodded gravely at him and he repeated the phrase he was given. He felt a sudden hook on his navel and experienced the sensation of traveling. Suddenly he was in a room with stone walls and standing on what very much looked like a bulls-eye. This did not decrease his worry.

Harry said to the room, "Okay. Be back in a few." He was about to repeat the phrase. Danzo, being very afraid of the casual power of this person and what it might mean for his plans, signaled the two Root in the room to assassinate Black-Dono on the way out. He didn't really care if Kakashi made it back.

Suddenly, the lighter slipped out of Harry's hand and he had to employ his enhanced speed to catch it before it hit the floor. As he ducked down, two senbon crossed through the space his upper body had just been. Because everyone was looking at the lighter, no one in the room saw the two needles tipped in poison flying through the air and impacting the two hidden people.

Harry finished the command and disappeared. Suddenly, two bodies fell out of concealment in the room and everyone jumped at the sudden dead bodies with white masks.

The Anbu commander came around and looked at the two bodies. He turned to his boss. "These two aren't mine."

Kakashi was moved off the trans pad by Henchgirl. As soon as he was away from it, Mr. Black arrived in the room.

"Welcome back. Are you all done?" Henchgirl asked.

Harry shook his head. "This is Hatake Kakashi, Naruto's teacher. He volunteered for a tour to verify that we aren't anywhere in their world."

Henchgirl thought about that for a moment. "Well, star patterns might work, but it's going to be a while before night falls."

Harry addressed his visitor. "Well, why don't we make our way outside first?"

Kakashi followed Black-Dono through the passages of what looked to him to be a fortress made of rock. It made him nervous as it reminded him too much of Iwa.

Finally, the two reached a large door and exited to a lookout platform near the top of the fortress. Kakashi looked out and saw the island laid out around him. He noticed something odd.

"What's with the boats out there?"

"People deciding that's a good place to drink beer and party. We keep leading them away, but more come back each year. Since they can't see us or enter the island, we decided it wasn't worth the trouble."

Kakashi was shocked. "Can't see the island? Are they blind?"

"No. We have wards hiding us from people not keyed in. If they come closer, they change their minds and decide they have better places to be."

"Wards?"

"Protective barriers."

"Ah. So you have seals around the island?"

Harry chuckled. "Not seals per se. _Runes_. What your people do with seals, we do with special characters that have been around for several thousand years. We only started learning about seals in the last few months."

Harry didn't mention that even though seals were a new concept to the people at Black Ink, only known since they got the scrolls from Kumo, Henchgirl and the Professor had become something of experts by breaking them down and trying new things. The two _were_ researchers after all. It also helped that his contacts treated seals like any other language, and using his mage sight made them easy for Harry to break down or improve at will.

Henchgirl had asked him to recreate the seal on Naruto's stomach so that she could decipher it, seeing it as something of a challenge.

Kakashi was impressed. He would have to mention this to the Hokage when he next had the chance.

Kakashi then looked in to the sky. He immediately made a hand sign and yelled "Kai" while emitting a chakra pulse.

Harry was curious. "What did you just do?"

"I was attempting to dispel any genjutsu." At Harry's lack of comprehension, Kakashi explained. "I noticed that the sun here is a different color. Not much, but enough that I noticed."

Harry chuckled. "I guess we won't need star charts, maps, and telescopes to convince you then."

Kakashi shook his head. "It was rather unnerving."

Harry motioned back to the door. "Well, let's finish the tour and then we can return."

Harry showed Kakashi a few more parts of Black Fortress and introduced several inhabitants. When he introduced the Doctor, she asked him about his eye.

"The eye of a lost comrade implanted."

"Is there a reason you cover it? Can you see?"

"It is a long story. If I leave it uncovered for too long, I will suffer chakra exhaustion."

"When you have more time, you should come back and let me check it out. I might be able to help."

Kakashi was convinced that the people here were not infiltrators, but that didn't mean his paranoia was THAT reduced. "We shall see."

Harry finally led Kakashi back to the Port-Trans chamber. Kakashi stood back for a moment and mentioned to his host, "Isn't it a little odd that your device looks like a target?"

Harry laughed. "First thing I noticed. However, Henchgirl and the Professor make things how they make them and I have learned to not ask too many questions."

Harry and Kakashi finally moved to the pad. He opened his Zippo. "Naruto."

Naruto's voice came through a moment later. "Naruto here."

"Ready for us to return?"

"Come through."

Harry nodded at Henchgirl and said, "Two to Trans."

Henchgirl pushed her buttons and the two disappeared, heading back to wherever Naruto was. She was really looking forward to visiting Konoha. BlackIsland was fun, but Mr. Black shouldn't be the only one having fun.

In the Council chamber, the people were preparing themselves for the return of Kakashi and Black-Dono. After the two odd Anbu had been carted off, the regular Anbu forces had taken steps to ensure that there were no other hidden watchers. Danzo, of course, was not happy that he had no more of his Root close by.

Suddenly the two appeared where they had disappeared from. "Report!"

"Well, Hokage-sama, I can say with complete certainty that BlackIsland is _not_ on this world."

"How can you be certain?"

"Besides the strange surroundings and the different people that I met, one thing I did see is that the sun was a different color."

The people in the room were amazed. Danzo, easily more paranoid than even Kakashi, asked, "How can you be certain it wasn't genjutsu?"

Kakashi, hiding his annoyance at the assumption he was that stupid, replied, "I checked immediately. I am very experienced with dispelling such and I am certain that such was not the case." He turned his attention back to his boss. "I was also allowed to see the Black Ink contract, but not to sign. It is a valid summoning contract, with Naruto as primary summoner."

While Kakashi and Black-Dono had been gone, the Hokage had asked Naruto to describe his experiences so that Naruto could explain without the necessity of diplomatic language and being careful. The room had been somewhat shocked at the descriptions provided.

The Hokage conferred quietly with his two old teammates. When he was done, he addressed Black-Dono. "Thank you for coming and providing explanation. I would like to extend the hospitality of the village to you, if you like. Also, I would like to speak to you in the future so that we may learn more of each other – with Naruto's permission of course."

Naruto enthusiastically nodded. "Sure thing, Jiji!"

Harry bowed his head to the Hokage. "Well, I will visit for a short time today. I will need local identification for my people provided as most have asked to visit. Will that be a problem?"

The Hokage affirmed his position. "No. Here is your identification." He stood and moved around the table to Harry. "Please provide a list of people and give them this password," the Hokage handed a small slip to Harry, "so that I can be certain of their identity when they visit."

Harry briefly looked at the slip. In kanji were written the words, "Shinigami's Avatar." He chuckled at the password. "Some would say that is a very … appropriate … password for me and mine." He then used a bit of wandless magic to incinerate the note.

The casual use of a fire spell entranced the audience in the room. They hadn't seen any handsigns and they hadn't felt any chakra. Opinions (silent) around the room ranged from Black-Dono being a Katon user to some hidden chemicals being used. None suspected the use of magic.

The Hokage was intrigued, but that was a conversation for another time. He turned toward his two ninja. "Kakashi, please remain. Naruto, you are dismissed. Feel free to show Black-Dono around Konoha."

The two exited the Council chamber, and made their way out to the street. "Okay, Naruto, where to first?"

"Ichiraku!"

As the two walked through the village, Harry noticed the murderous, if mutedly so, expressions on a number of the villagers' faces. Having had it explained to him, Harry identified somewhat with the young ninja. He had faced much the same at times – but never so continuously. Harry finally began to glare back somewhat.

The villagers had seen the demon child walking through the village. The man beside it seemed to be friendly to it, and such was not to be borne. The demon child was ostracized for a REASON after all. However, the man seemed to not get the message. As a matter of fact …

After the pair had passed, one of the villagers watching tripped on one of the displays he was cleaning around in the front of his shop. This shop owner had sold Naruto his pots and pans. Certainly, he had added the demon tax to the price and they weren't the highest quality, but he had a reputation to uphold and certainly couldn't afford the gossip of being too friendly to it.

Normally the shop owner was somewhat careful where he walked, but he had been distracted. Inexplicably, the idiot fell at an odd angle toward another display which contained several farming tools. It was a messy accident.

The two arrived at Naruto's favorite place in Konoha. Naruto called out, "Ayame-Chan! Teuchi-Oji! I'm back! And I brought a visitor." The ramen stand owner and his daughter greeted their favorite customer, and looked enquiringly at his guest. "This is Black-Dono. He's the Boss of my summoning contract. The Hokage invited him to see the village."

As the two chatted with the Naruto and Harry, several villagers walking past the stand were curious as to the visitor. The Anbu that had been watching had seen the accident the shop keeper had, and having no evidence of foul play had left it for others to handle. However, the fact that it had occurred right after Black-Dono had passed would be reported.

After their meal, Naruto showed Harry around various places. He pointed out the Hokage monument, the academy, the training grounds, and the bridge he normally met his team at. Harry, unlike the villagers, saw the immediate resemblance between Naruto and the image of the Yondaime on the mountain. He wondered if people around here were blind.

Finally, Naruto was in front of his apartment building. "I hope you've enjoyed your visit, Black-Dono."

Harry, saw the building. "Is this where you live?"

Naruto was a little embarrassed. "Yes. My apartment is on the third floor."

"Why don't you show me your place, so if I end up there, I know where I am." Naruto reluctantly led Black-Dono up the crumbling stairs to his apartment. After Naruto led him in to his apartment, Harry looked around. "Who else lives here?"

Naruto shook his head. "As far as I know, I am the only one."

Harry turned toward Naruto. "Who owns the building?"

"I'm not sure. Jiji has the rent paid for me so I never met the owner. The manager would know. He lives in Apartment 1."

"I'll be right back." Harry left the apartment and made his way down to the manager's apartment and knocked on the door. A rumpled man opened the door.

"Yes?"

"I wonder who I might talk to about an apartment."

The manager said, "Bank manager runs the place. I don't know who owns it. I just fix things when they inconvenience the residents. And since there is only one," the man sneered here, "resident currently, I haven't had to answer to anyone recently."

Harry was getting rather annoyed with the man. "Which bank?"

The manager named a bank and then rudely closed the door on Harry's face. Harry decided right then that he would do something about that.

The manager went back inside his apartment. He rarely had to do anything and he wanted to keep it that way. He got this apartment free for keeping up the place and since only that demon-spawn was a resident, he didn't really have to do anything.

Suddenly, he heard a pop from his kitchen. When he turned moved to the kitchen, he saw a fixture on the sink had exploded and water was covering everything in the room. The walls, the food, the entire room was being damaged. He cursed as he moved to stop the deluge, not knowing that the water that was coming out was hot.

After he screamed, he had to get something to cover himself so he could reach the shutoff valve.

Harry made his way back to Naruto's apartment. Before he knocked, he took his .38 wand out and cast a few area effect spells on the floor. After Naruto had invited him back in, he casually suggested Naruto put away his tools. When Naruto was out of sight, he added a few wards in the apartment specifically. When he was done, he waited for Naruto appear again.

"Okay, Naruto, I am going to be sticking around until tomorrow but I am going to be visiting the Hokage. Don't forget to message Henchgirl. I don't need her pestering me with questions." Harry grinned. Henchgirl could be driven when she wanted information.

"Okay, Black-Dono. Thanks for talking with the Council."

Harry messaged Pencil. He wanted him ready to deal with the bureaucrats at the bank for him, once Harry found out what he wanted. Pencil said he would be ready.

There was nothing pressing back home, so Harry started toward one of the hotels he had seen when Naruto was showing him around.

After Harry had booked a room and made his way there, he put up some detection and protection wards around the room. It was a ninja village and even if he wasn't threatened, it was better to be safe.

Konoha would find the next day somewhat exciting, even if some of the residents didn't appreciate it.


	7. Off to Wave, A Guilty Man

I don't own it.

For those who expected Mr. Black to "do more" remember, it's still early and there hasn't been any real conflicts yet.

* * *

Shimura Danzo arrived back to his house and made his way down the secret stair.

He was furious that a new power had come and, unlike spies or other ninja from other villages, this new power did not have a base for him to send infiltrators to.

He took the report as to Black-Dono's movement and decided that rash action was unwise. This didn't mean, of course, he wasn't going to send a Root ninja or two to attempt to infiltrate this visitor's room. That was just prudence.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage, Professor, God of Shinobi, Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his smoking room and thought about what had occurred just today. It was a most interesting day and tomorrow looked to be more interesting.

At least he knew that with Naruto back, he wouldn't be bored. If only he didn't ….

"Kuso! I forgot to ask Naruto for the paperwork secret!"

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sat in his favorite jonin bar, drinking sake and reading his little orange book. Of course, that's what it looked like. Really he was watching the other Jonin-in-Charge that were at the meeting trying to describe Black-Dono without giving away any secrets.

It was amusing to see the wild speculation on Black-Dono's skills.

* * *

Kimura Takumi groaned as he shifted slightly in his hospital bed. He had many cuts and painful bruises from the accident in front of his shop. He had also lost a finger. He was regretting letting himself get distracted.

Of course, he felt no guilt for the opinions and reactions which had contributed to his accident. Kimura Takumi was known for being solid and consistent, not for being intelligent or observant.

It would be a painful year for Kimura-san.

* * *

The Root agent made his way up the side of the building. Once the target's room had been identified, it was a simple thing for a ninja to utilize other methods than the front door to make his way into a place.

As he walked up the building, his partner kept an eye out for anyone who might see. It would be unfortunate for that person but operational security was paramount. All Root were trained to do what was needed to get the job done.

As the agent on the side of the building stepped onto the wall at the bottom of the floor which contained the target, suddenly he felt no purchase. As he fell (quietly of course – operation security was paramount) he reflected that this was the first time he had a problem using tree-walking in his life. Of course, his thoughts were immediately interrupted when found he had fallen on to a bamboo fence.

The lookout made his way to his mission partner. Apparently his mission partner was injured somewhat. If a civilian had fallen in such a way, they would be incapacitated or dead. As it was, his mission partner was slow to rise and was noticeably less than at full capacity.

Danzo-sama may punish those who failed, but the two had learned something. As such, it was unlikely they would be punished. The one who had fallen would have to be healed. It was time to return to base.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the training field promptly at 07:00. Waiting at the field were both of his teammates, his sensei not in sight.

Naruto called to his teammates, "Ohayou!" Sasuke ignored him and Sakura glared, but did reply verbally.

"It's obvious that we have some time before sensei shows up. Why don't we warm up and then spar a bit?" Sasuke thought about it for a moment before nodding.

Sakura of course agreed with anything Sasuke said. She wasn't as bad as she might have been, but she was still a fangirl.

The three did various stretches and then several katas. Once they were warmed up, Naruto and Sasuke moved across from each other and Sakura moved to the side. She could have continued some katas, but watching Sasuke-kun was much more interesting to the girl.

"Ninjutsu?" Sasuke asked as he moved opposite Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "Taijutsu only." Sasuke nodded.

The two began sparring. Sasuke and Sakura both noticed that Naruto was much improved from a week ago. Sasuke scoffed at the idea that the dobe could rival him, but he was honest enough to admit that the dobe was improved.

Naruto reflected that he needed to definitely improve his taijutsu – he still got knocked down too much. Shadow clones would have helped – but this was a no ninjutsu fight.

After they finished, Naruto asked Sakura, "Do you want to spar?"

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "And mess up my outfit?"

Naruto shook his head. After he warmed down, he began to meditate. Sasuke went back to doing katas. Sakura went back to "resting."

This is how Kakashi found them when he arrived – two hours late.

Sakura saw him and yelled, "You're late!"

Kakashi eye-smiled. They were better, but they still had far to go. "We're going to pick up our mission."

The group made their way to the Hokage's office. Naruto cheerfully called out, "Hey Old Man! Ready to pass the hat yet?" as he entered the room. The Hokage was sorting missions with the help of Umino Iruka.

Sakura yelled, "Baka!" and then attempted to boink him.

Naruto moved. He had promised Black-Dono. "Can you not hit me? If you wanted to hit me you should have agreed to spar," Naruto said to Sakura with some asperity.

Sakura was frustrated. "You need to be more respectful!"

The Hokage chuckled. Naruto's teammate should know by now that he didn't change.

Finally, Naruto saw Iruka. "Iruka-sensei! How are you?"

"Naruto-kun! Welcome back! I heard you were away."

Naruto scratched his head with some embarrassment. "Summoning accident."

Iruka chuckled. "I have heard. We will have to get some ramen and you can explain."

Naruto grinned. "Believe it!"

Kakashi ignored the two. "We are here to pick up a mission."

The Hokage shuffled through a stack of papers. "Well, I have a fence-painting, clean up of a store where the owner had an accident," pulling out one particular sheet, he continued, "Tora once again needs to be returned to his owner."

Kakashi interrupted. "I think they are ready for a C-rank."

Iruka exclaimed, "Are you certain? New genin do D-ranks for a reason."

Naruto added his two ryo. "We've completed 23 D-ranks. I think we are ready." Sakura and Sasuke nodded their heads in agreement. They were more than ready to stop doing chores.

The Hokage, knowing that Kakashi thought they were ready, agreed to a C-rank. He shuffled through the missions and pulled out a sheet. "I have an escort mission."

The Hokage expected Naruto to interrupt and was prepared for it. He was a little surprised, as were Iruka and Kakashi, when Naruto remained calm. The Hokage asked Iruka to retrieve the client.

When he returned, he was followed by a rumpled man with a sake bottle. "Ahh, Tazuna-san. I have assigned your mission to a team."

Tazuna blearily looked around. "Where are they?" The Hokage pointed to team seven. "These brats are supposed to protect me?"

Naruto had matured, but not that much. "We're ninja! Do you want a demonstration?" As he moved toward the client, Kakashi caught his collar.

"Ah, ah. No killing the client." Kakashi privately mused to himself that he wished he was young enough to get away with what Naruto had said.

"Iruka-sensei, we will have to catch up after we complete the mission," Naruto said to his favorite teacher. "Black-Dono can tell you about some of it, and he is still around for today."

"Who is Black-Dono?"

"The Boss of my summoning contract. He should be here later. You can't miss him!"

The Hokage took that information and made a few plans in his head. The Hokage handed the scroll to Kakashi and Kakashi led them out of the office.

As they were exiting the building, Harry ran in to them. "Black-Dono! I'm going on my first C-rank!"

Harry replied, "Very good. Who are these others?"

Naruto, having learned some manners, stood up straighter. "Black-Dono, I would like to introduce my teammates. You have met Kakashi-sensei. My other teammates are Sakura and Sasuke." He pointed to each as he named them. "Team seven, this is the Boss of the Black Ink contract, _Mr. Black_."

"Hello. You can call me Black-san."

Sakura was a little hesitant, but she had a question. "Em. Black-Dono? I thought summoning contracts were usually associated with particular animals."

Harry nodded. "While I have learned that this is the case, under some rare circumstances summoning people can be done. In this case, Black Ink agreed to create a summoning contract in exchange for certain techniques. Our contract happened to be the one most suited to Naruto."

"Sumimasen. I didn't mean to waste your time." Sakura bowed to Black-Dono.

Harry laughed. "The only way to learn if you don't know is to ask. So no apology was necessary." Harry turned to Naruto. "If you get in trouble, you know what to do."

Naruto replied, "Hai!"

Harry nodded. After a few farewells, Harry made his way in to the Hokage's office.

(A/N: I apologize most profusely for using such a fanfic cliché here. But it was too funny to leave alone. {Insert Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu here}. {Author apologizes most profusely for the SECOND fanfic cliché – Oooops.})

The Hokage returned to his mission sorting. Suddenly, he stopped and exclaimed, "Kuso! I forgot to ask Naruto about the paperwork jutsu!" Iruka goggled at that.

* * *

Harry arrived at office of the Hokage and asked the secretary to announce him.

When he was ushered in to the office, the Hokage had a slightly maniacal look in his eye. Harry was a bit nervous at that.

"Black-Dono. Welcome. How are you today?"

"I am well. And how are you doing?"

"Fine, fine. I am glad you arrived. There was a question I wanted to ask about something that Naruto mentioned." At this, the Hokage's intensity increased by a factor of several times. Harry wondered if maybe this was what others felt when he concentrated too much on them.

"What is the technique you uncovered that would help with paperwork?"

Harry looked at the Hokage for a moment, flabbergasted. Suddenly, his head moved back and he let out the loudest laugh he had let loose in quite a long time. As he laughed, he realized that he needed another vacation, as it felt good to just let go.

When he quieted down and looked at the Hokage, he noticed that the Third had kept up the same intensity and looked a little sullen as well. This set Harry off again.

Finally, when he calmed down, he said, "I will tell you if you promise never to tell anyone about my reaction there. I have a reputation to maintain, after all."

The Hokage never planned to let anyone know about that anyway, so he easily agreed. He made a sign and said, "This discussion is an S-ranked secret. Understood?" An Anbu appeared and nodded and then disappeared again. Iruka also replied, "Hai!"

Harry grinned. "I'm a little shocked that you haven't worked it out yet." The Hokage petulantly hmphed at this. When he made no apparent effort to think about it, Harry provided one more clue. "What jutsu is Naruto most proficient at?"

Sarutobi sat back for a moment to think about it. Suddenly it came to him. Just as suddenly, the God of Shinobi, widely recognized as the most educated ninjutsu user in the Elemental Nations for the last several decades, deliberately started banging his head on his desk, saying, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

Harry laughed once more. Iruka himself was goggle-eyed and felt he should mimic his boss. Once he recovered, he resolved to never let anyone know about this conversation – cleared for S-ranked secrets or not.

When the Hokage recovered, he addressed his guest. "Thank you. That should have been obvious to me. It just shows that being well-trained does not mean you know everything." Harry nodded at that. "What can I do for you today?"

"I visited Naruto's apartment last night and was a bit … surprised … at the condition of the building he lives in. The manager was not particularly helpful. I was wondering if I could find out some more information about it."

The Hokage decided to use his newfound freedom immediately. He formed several shadow clones and set them to completing his paperwork. Because there were several, each could spend more time covering details more fully. The shadow clone jutsu really was the best jutsu!

As the two men exited the building, Harry noticed how much more relaxed the older man looked. "You really were bogged down, weren't you?"

The Hokage laughed. "Paperwork really is the bane of Kages everywhere." Hiruzen stopped short for a moment. He looked over at Black-Dono and asked, "Can you refrain from mentioning this technique to anyone until I tell you otherwise?"

Harry looked intrigued. "Certainly. Is there a reason?"

The Hokage grinned. It surprisingly made him look much younger. "I now have a bargaining chip for negotiations with other villages. I think I can win many concessions."

At that moment several powerful shinobi across the Elemental Nations sneezed. All of these looked around, wondering what had triggered it.

As the two moved on, Harry laughed. "I can agree to that." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think my godfather would have appreciated that."

At Hiruzen's interested look, he explained. "My godfather, as well as my father and their circle of friends were famous for … certain activities." He paused for a moment. "They were famous for their pranks."

The two laughed. Finally, Hiruzen enquired as to what Harry wanted to talk about. Harry said, "I was wondering who owns the apartment building in which Naruto lives."

Hiruzen looked around for a moment to make certain no one was about. "Actually, it is owned by the estate of one of our village heroes. Their heir is not of age to inherit and as a result it is managed by a trust manager."

At this, Harry looked mutinous. "From what I could see it is managed very poorly."

Once again, the Sandaime looked interested. Harry explained his observations and the exchange he had last night with the building manager. As the explanation proceeded, the Hokage looked more an more furious. An icy calm settled over the Hokage's face. "I knew his apartment was not in the best shape. I did not know that the manager was so lax. This is something I will have to deal with." Finally, he calmed down a bit. "Was your interest just in how Naruto was living?"

Harry's reply surprised the Hokage a little. "Actually, I was thinking of buying it and having my people fix it up."

The Hokage looked apologetic. "It wouldn't have worked. Non-Konoha citizens must get special dispensation from the Council to buy property. This allows investigation of such requests to prevent infiltration. And though you are not a citizen of another country in these lands, you don't live here. I would have agreed, but I don't control everything. I might be the Hokage, but the charter limits my interfering in non-shinobi matters outside of war time."

Harry nodded. "You have a point. But I could remind you that the only resident is a shinobi. So it could be said it is a shinobi matter. And legally, my company has a summons contract and our summoner is a Konoha shinobi."

The Hokage led Black-Dono towards Naruto's apartment building as they debated the matter. Hiruzen was thoroughly enjoying the conversation.

Shinobi life was very structured, and very few would argue intellectual points with the leader of the village. As their ultimate leader, most villagers automatically deferred to him as the Hokage or automatically deferred to legal documents from a previous Hokage. And he had to defer to the Fire Daimyo and the laws set down by his predecessors.

No one other than a visiting Kage had the equivalent rank to effectively debate. And a visiting Kage would not come to Konoha for an intellectual debate. They had their own villages to look out for and their own village's interests. As a result, few Kage involved themselves in debates which, resolved, might advantage another Kage.

Hiruzen decided to invite Black-Dono to visit as much as he liked.

Finally the two arrived. Hiruzen henged himself to hide his identity. He then knocked on the door to the manager's apartment.

The manager had just finished repairing his sink. He might not care about the demon child's plumbing, but he definitely cared about his own. He was contemplating how much he could ask from the trust manager to "cover costs."

When he heard the knock, he moved to open the door. The non-descript man from the night before was there again with another man, another Konoha villager apparently. "What do you want?"

"My friend here inquired last night about the apartment building. Who would I have to talk to in order to rent an apartment?"

The manager became antagonistic. "Do you know who lives in this building?"

The villager nodded. "I heard it was a Konoha genin."

The manager scoffed. "I wonder how he managed that. He shouldn't have been allowed to graduate."

The villager looked confused. "What do you mean?"

The manager replied, "The 'genin' you mentioned is … _Uzumaki Naruto_." He leaned back as though he had made his point. The villager, however, still looked confused.

"I don't see the issue."

The manager became angry. "Where did you come from? Uzumaki Naruto is known to all Konoha. Everyone knows not to associate with him or to serve him." The manager leaned forward and lowered his voice conspiratorially. "_He's a demon._"

The villager's face took on a look of comprehension. "Oh, I heard of him. Isn't he a favorite of the Hokage?"

The manger scoffed. "I'm sure the Hokage is just humoring him so he doesn't go on a rampage. Everyone knows that the Hokage just wants to keep him under control. How could a demon be a favorite of the Hokage? Demons are meant to …."

The manager finally began to notice the killing intent that had been building since the discussion had begun. Both the villager in front of him and the man from last night were both radiating it. The other guy even started to glow with energy and the manager realized that he had opened up to the wrong person.

Finally the Hokage released his henge. The manager took one look at the now revealed visitor and promptly urinated. And then he fainted.

The Hokage released his KI and turned toward his visitor. "What do you know of Naruto, other than what you reported?"

Harry replied, "I know about his prisoner. It was something I wanted to investigate further as it is a new phenomenon to me."

The Hokage nodded. "I will discuss this with you further, when we have more privacy. What I will say is that the matter is an S-ranked secret, no matter how many villagers know about it. It is not to be discussed. Penalty for violating this law is death." He looked back at the manager who was passed out in the doorway. "I will have Anbu collect him and take him to T&I. I would like to make him an example."

Harry took on a sly look. "How much of an example?"

The Hokage looked resolute. "As much as possible. I want word of his punishment to force any who would defy my law to think very carefully before breaking it." Harry knew that morals and laws from his own world were not applicable here.

Besides, he had killed many Pureblood Supremacists and he reflected that proper punishment for dissemination of such in the past would have prevented much of the necessity of what he had later had to do. He would have never have had to become _Mr. Black_.

"Could I possibly make him more of a spectacle? I have a few techniques that might make people more aware of your displeasure."

The Hokage looked thoughtful. "What do you have in mind?" As Harry described his plans, the Hokage was impressed as well as thankful that the rookie genin, including Naruto, were all on out-of-the village missions at that moment.

The villagers of Konoha were shocked at the spectacle which appeared in their village. It resulted in much more discretion being applied than in the past.

The Hokage was walking through the village. In front of him was a man floating along wrapped in ropes. The Hokage was pointing at the man, as though his will alone was responsible.

As several Anbu met him including Morino Ibiki, he stated in a clear voice, "This man broke my law. I want him questioned, and then sentence carried out immediately."

The Anbu all nodded. The Hokage moved his finger lower and, when the villager hit the ground, he opened his other fingers as though releasing his fist. The ropes disappeared. He then moved toward his office as the Anbu grabbed the man and dragged him off.

When he closed the door behind him, Harry turned off the invisibility function of his cloak and popped back in to view. The two men grinned at each other and then laughed. Harry remarked, "I think you might have a much more respectful village for a little while."

The two made their way to have some lunch. The bank could wait until afterward.

* * *

OMAKE

***** warning: this next bit is much more dramatic and violent than what I included. It would have resulted in a Naruto Universe much further from canon than I intended originally. But, it was so good that I decided to include it as an Omake. ****

It was a scene which would be talked about with dread for many years to come. Many villagers had never seen such a spectacle and never wanted to again. Shimura Danzo, having witnessed it, never questioned again whether his old rival was too soft. Spies for the other elemental nations would report what had been known of it and would think twice about upsetting Konoha in the future, especially with the Third Hokage still at the helm. A certain snake sannin would find a much less friendly reply to his proposal to the Kazekage.

The villagers watched in fear as the Shinobi no Kami walked through the main thoroughfare of Konoha. His KI was very apparent, but that was not what frightened the villagers so much. The robes of the Sandaime were glowing with an unearthly white light and his head was bowed as though attempting to contain a towering rage. The sky took on a dark tone as though the sun were hidden behind a storm cloud. All could still see the sun, but it was still dark.

Following behind him was a figure dressed in a robe so black that it seemed to drink in the light. In his hand he held a scythe growing green with malevolence. In front of this figure and behind the Hokage was a man wrapped in ropes. The man looked terrified and appeared to be shouting, but no sound was heard.

When they reached the village meeting place, the Hokage turned. The figure in the cloak made a motion. When the Hokage began speaking, his voice could be heard throughout the plaza and beyond.

"Konohagakure, Attend!" The call was answered by as many villagers as could make it. The Hokage's voice acted with such a note of command that they couldn't disobey. For some reason, those under 18 years of age felt a compulsion to move as far from the village center as they could.

When the plaza was full and the villagers stood with nary a peep, the Hokage raised his face to look directly at all of them. Each felt that the Hokage was looking directly at them.

"Twelve years ago, I made a law to not speak of a certain matter under punishment of death. This man broke my law. He held no repentance and his words were so vile that I wish for all to see my justice served. All who are below 18 years of age were excused as I do not wish to pollute their minds with the memory of what this man has said."

The Hokage nodded at the man in the black robe. The man in the black robe revealed a hand which appeared to be skeletal. That hand snapped its fingers and suddenly a bowl appeared on a pedestal in front of the figure. The skeletal hand then tapped the edge and an image of the man and his words from earlier were displayed for all to hear. Somehow, the image of the two men he was talking to was obscured.

When the scene had played out up until the end of the man's speech, interrupted as it was, the Hokage looked down again. He really was trying to contain his rage.

After a long moment of silence, the Hokage raised his head again and spoke to the audience. "Now see my justice done." He nodded at the figure in black.

The figure raised his scythe and the deed was done. The man in black nodded his head respectfully.

The Hokage's voice was heard again by all present. "I trust this has made my position clear?"

As one voice, all of the villagers replied, "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

The man in black moved his hand to the body in front of him and disappeared. The Hokage turned and made his way back to his office, his robe glowing visibly as he went. As he disappeared out of sight, the sky brightened back to noon and the village looked as it always had. However, all present knew that things had changed drastically.


	8. A Betrayal of Trust

After the two powerful men had lunch, they made their way toward the bank.

As the Hokage walked in to the building with another man, the bank manager hurriedly made his way to his esteemed visitor. "Hokage-sama. Welcome to this humble establishment." The manager bowed deeply to the village leader.

The Hokage nodded his head. "Thank you, Manējā-san. I would like to introduce you to Black-Dono. He is helping me to manage a few issues. He is also contracted to help one of my genin."

The manager bowed deeply to Black-Dono. "Welcome, Black-Dono." The man repeated the Hokage's gesture. "Please follow me so that we may discuss your business in more comfortable setting."

The man briefly spoke to one of his employees and then led the Hokage and Harry to his office. As they moved along the corridor, Harry noted the quality of the furnishings seemed to improve the further they went along. This wasn't strange for a high-end bank.

After the manager had installed his visitors into his most comfortable furnishings, the employee who the manager had spoken to arrived accompanied by a woman with a tray. "Would you care for refreshment? Tea? Sake?"

The Hokage accepted tea.

Harry decided to try to the sake. "I would like sake, warm if you have it." He had heard it was better warm.

"My apologies, Black-Dono, we were not apprised of a visit from such honorable guests and have not had the chance to warm it."

Harry waved his hand. "No matter." The woman poured the sake and bowed her way out of the room. Harry briefly made a gesture and the others in the room felt the brief increase of heat. Harry took a sip and said, "Well, reports seemed to be correct. Sake is good when warmed!" He grinned at the others in the room.

The manager and his aide were impressed at what looked to them to be a ninja technique. The Hokage, although calm and apparently unaffected, knew that it wasn't.

Finally the Hokage came to the point. "I would like to see the man responsible for this trust." The Hokage slid a small piece of paper over to the manager.

The manager looked apologetic. "Apologies, Hokage-sama. The man appointed to this account by the owner does not have a regular office in the bank. The business is done outside and messengers currier his orders when necessary. Only the account is here. It would take a short time for him to arrive." The manager was very apologetic with his bowing.

The Hokage said, "Well, where would the office for this man be?"

The manager replied, "I will escort you. My assistant can take my place for today."

As the manager arranged for his replacement and the group left the building, the Hokage signaled to one of the watching Anbu to approach. He whispered a short message and the Anbu sped off.

The manager shortly thereafter led them to a very lavish neighborhood. One of the houses was their destination.

The Hokage was becoming quite annoyed with this. Once in front of the house, he said to the man leading them, "Wait a moment. I have asked a couple of my shinobi to arrive. We may need their services."

Presently the Anbu guard returned in a shunshin, accompanied by two other Anbu and a woman wearing a trench coat, an orange skirt, fishnet bodysuit … and no bra. Harry was appreciative. It was obvious different rules applied to these lands than others. He wasn't totally shocked – he had spent time at a veela enclave – but he definitely didn't regularly see that walking around.

"Mitarashi Anko, reporting as ordered, Hokage-sama!" Anko stood and looked at her boss and the man who was with him. Oooh. He was mysterious. Her womanly instincts were to find out as much as she could. She paused mentally for moment. Her shinobi instincts said she was a little fish facing a shark. Very strange. She shook her head and looked back at her boss.

"I may have need of your skills soon." Anko nodded her head and stood back with the two Anbu she had come with.

Finally, the Hokage and his entourage followed the bank manager up to the home. The bank manager chimed and shortly a female servant answered the door. The bank manager indicated that they were here to see her boss.

She led them to a sitting room and disappeared. Very shortly, a somewhat portly man who appeared to be in his early thirties arrived. He didn't look to be prepared for visitors.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to present Hokkaido Hiroya. Hiroya-san, Hokage-sama has enquired about the account that has been entrusted to you."

Hokkaido Hiroya was very nervous now. His father's brother-in-law had assigned him to manage a particular account at the Konoha bank he owned. A few years later he had moved to Fire Country capitol as he was good friends with the Daimyo, his family having managed financial matters for the Daimyo for a number of years. When his uncle's father had died, he inherited the financial empire.

His uncle never visited as all visited him to make reports report, opening the door to allowing Hiroya his liberties. It now looked like that had been a bad idea.

"Hokage-sama, what questions do you have?"

"You manage the estate of Namikaze Minato?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Why do you not work at the bank?"

"I do not need an office as other accounts need to be managed there. I have an office here."

The Hokage looked around. "This is your home?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"It is a family home?"

Hokkaido visibly flinched. "Not exactly, Hokage-sama. It is an investment of the Trust."

The Hokage became icy calm. "You are married, Hokkaido-san?"

"Lie, Hokage-sama."

"I see. Where is the office containing the records?"

The man pointed to a room off to the side.

"Who hired the manager of the apartment building where Uzumaki Naruto lives?"

"I did, Hokage-sama. An old friend needing a job."

"Well, a new manager is needed." At the man's apprehensive look, the Hokage clarified. "He violated my law." He turned toward Anko. "His sentence was carried out?"

Anko replied, "We are still questioning him, Hokage-sama. By the end of the day." She grinned at the man now sweating buckets.

The Hokage nodded. He turned back toward the unfortunate idiot he was faced with. "You will accompany my shinobi. They have a few questions for you." Hiruzen's face expressed a grin, but the terrified man did not mistake it for a friendly gesture.

Hokkaido Hiroya was led away, never to reappear to trouble us in this narrative.

The Hokage turned toward the bank manager.

"Manējā-san. I doubt this account will be managed by Hokkaido-san in the future. You will inform your employer of what has occurred. The management of this account is going to be audited by an employee of Black-Dono. With my authority." The Hokage nodded at his traveling companion.

Harry pulled out his Zippo. "Pencil."

The officious voice of his resident efficiency expert came out of the lighter. "Here, Mr. Black."

"Now is the time. Please port to my location."

Very shortly a red-haired man now known as Pencil appeared in the room. Harry explained the situation. "Investigate the papers, investigate the employees, follow the money. Report the information to this man," he pointed to the bank manager, "as he runs the bank which is supposed to be managing the trust. Also, report the information to the Hokage. You are answerable only to the Hokage on this matter. Any questions?"

Pencil nodded. "Are there any immediate instructions?"

"Investigate a particular building owned by the trust, and any original instructions for it." He described the location of the building. "I want you to liaise with the Architect to see it repaired or replaced within two weeks. Charge resources to my personal account if necessary. The current resident is actually the owner – he doesn't know of his inheritance yet and won't for several years. Make sure his home is appropriate."

The Hokage hadn't actually told Black-Dono about Naruto's parents. As a result, the Hokage was shocked that Black-Dono knew of this.

He looked around the room. The only non-shinobi there was the bank manager. He addressed the man. "The information you have just heard is an SS-ranked secret. Punishment for speaking of this or informing anyone else is torture and death. Do you understand?" S-ranked was usually torture or death. SS was both.

"Hai, Hogake-sama!" The bank manager was very nervous at the information that he just heard. He was unaware of the village pariah's relation to the Fourth Hokage. Naruto had never attempted to do business at the bank, and the manager was grateful. If he had, with this information unknown, he might have been mistreated by his employees. That would have been a disaster for the owner – and for himself.

The Hokage looked at Harry and asked him, "Can you show Manējā-san your alternate uniform as I saw at lunchtime?"

Harry nodded his head. A mental command changed his appearance greatly. He was now clothed in a black robe. The light seemed to be sucked in to the figure. In his hand was a scythe which glowed green. It almost felt like it was drinking his life.

The Hokage nodded and the non-descript man reappeared. "I hope I don't need to ask Black-Dono for his services. I hope you agree, Manējā-san."

The man nodded his head repeatedly as his voice had left him.

Black-Dono continued to give instructions to his man.

"Pencil, make sure Uzumaki Naruto gets a personal account at the bank to contain his current money." Harry turned toward the manager. "Will this be a problem, Manējā-san?"

"No, Black-Dono!"

(A/N: As a side note, Hai doesn't mean yes exactly – it means "That is correct" as a response. Lie means "That is incorrect." This is used instead of "no" when appropriate." I couldn't find a "no" reply when it doesn't mean "incorrect". So I used "no" as "Hai" and "Lie" would not quite fit here.)

The Hokage said to Pencil, "Expect your identification papers today. I will give them to an Anbu to deliver."

The Hokage swiftly led Harry outside. "We have much to discuss, Black-Dono."

"Is there a problem?" Harry guessed what the issue was. He was amused.

"It is better to discuss it in private."

Harry laughed. "Not a problem. Watch this!" Harry pulled his .38 special and cast a spell. "Anyone listening in now will only hear a buzz."

The Hokage was taken aback. "Impressive." He turned his head toward his guest. "How did you know about Naruto's father?"

Harry pointed up to the HokageMountain, visible from almost everywhere in the village. "I'm not blind. I'm a little surprised no one else has seemed to notice."

The Hokage harrumphed. "Are all of your people so observant?"

Harry grinned as he nodded.

The Hokage sighed in defeat. "Villagers don't really pay attention to details. Shinobi know to keep speculations or knowledge to themselves. Visitors are fooled by appearances." He took on a look of sorrow. "This is the main reason why I don't make a larger issue on how Naruto is treated by the villagers."

Harry thought about it. As much as he didn't like it, it made sense. Who would expect the village pariah to be the son of its most famous hero? "Why didn't you stop me when I was giving instructions to Pencil? After the last day and a half, you must have understood that I will not allow Naruto to be mistreated!"

At this the Hokage grinned. "Ah, but that is different!"

Harry was confused.

The Hokage laughed. Finally he had something on the seemingly omniscient and omnipotent Black-Dono!

"It's quite simple! I will be taking steps to disseminate discretely but very widely about Uzumaki Naruto's new summoning contract. Your attitude and your actions will mask any other reasons for a change in his status. Honestly, do you think I spend this much time with just any visitor to the village?"

Harry stopped in his tracks. He then laughed uproariously. When the two finally moved on back toward the Hokage tower, Harry commented to the Hokage, "On my world, my reputation is much the same. You wouldn't believe what people think they know about me."

The Hokage grinned. "I am going to want your people to talk to villagers when they visit. Make sure they are not surprised when shinobi are very respectful of them, maybe even a little awed. And if you should _cause trouble_, well, paperwork has become much easier for me so do not worry."

Harry looked over to the Hokage. He then nodded his head is resignation. "Well, I did want them to learn what it was like to be me."

"Yes. Oh, and feel free to have them repeat any stories from your home world they like." The Hokage took on a sly look. "'Gossiper' is a valued profession in these lands. Spies especially love them."

Harry chuckled at the Hokage's plan. It did sound like a lot of fun.

* * *

The bank manager moved quickly back to his bank, with Pencil-sama in tow.

After the Hokage had left, the manager had taken a moment to collect himself. He then called all household employees to gather. He informed them that their boss was aiding in an investigation being conducted by Anbu. None of the employees misunderstood.

He then explained that the property was owned by a trust managed by his bank. He gave directions to maintain the property. He introduced Pencil-sama as the auditor assigned by the Hokage and told them all to cooperate with him utterly. The employees collectively decided they would be very careful to follow that order. They did like their jobs – even if their former boss was arrogant and rude.

The manager had led Pencil-sama (what else do you call a being who worked for Shinigami!) to the office which contained all of the papers. Pencil-sama had taken a stick and waved it. All of cabinets in the room had reduced down to the size of a small box. He then had waved the stick again and several other things hidden in various places, including a large ledger style book, collected at his feet. These also became very small and Pencil-sama put all of this into a box he had conjured.

Pencil-sama then took a metal lighter out and spoke into it. A piece of paper, probably containing a seal, had appeared out of the flame and Pencil attached it to the box. With a single word, it had disappeared in to the little flame! Pencil-sama explained it was being forwarded to his office.

The manager decided that Pencil-sama would receive more than his utmost cooperation.

When the two had arrived at the bank, the manager had respectfully provided tea and been placed in the most comfortable place in his office, where the Hokage had sat only three hours before.

The manager then moved to the front of the bank and yelled one word.

All of the employees gathered in front of the manager.

"Did all see the man I guided to my office?"

All of the employees nodded.

"This man is named _Pencil-sama_. This man was assigned to audit a high level account. The person who assigned him was the Hokage. We are all respectful citizens of Konoha, correct?"

All indicated agreement.

"Pencil-sama will receive our utmost cooperation."

All of the employees nodded again.

"On another matter, are all aware of a Konoha-genin with the name of Uzumaki Naruto?"

Various faces took on an angry look, but all agreed that they knew of him.

"Uzumaki-san is to be treated by this establishment with the highest courtesy. He will soon have a personal account and any who are approached by him must be most helpful in dealing with him."

The employees began to become agitated. Several low voices could be heard. The manager was afraid of this. The manager could not afford for his directions to be overridden by petty concerns. Uzumaki was the son of the Yondaime. Uzumaki could break them. He yelled out, "SILENCE!"

All of the employees suddenly stopped and looked at the manager. The manager became angrier and angrier as he talked.

"All saw the Hokage visit earlier today. All saw the man accompanying the Hokage. This man is to be addressed as _Black-Dono_. He is to be afforded all courtesy. Pencil-sama works for this man. _Black-Dono_, however, is not his only name." He paused here and took on his most serious expression. "His other name is _Shinigami_!"

As all of the employees knew that the manager was picked because he was never rattled, regardless of who he dealt with. The manager was rattled.

"Hokage-sama introduced Black-Dono. Hokage-sama asked Black-Dono to show me his _uniform_. It was completely certain as to his identity. No shinobi could do what I have seen Black-Dono do. No shinobi could do what I have seen _Pencil-sama_ do. The Hokage has told me that Black-Dono is contracted to aid Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san is to be afforded all courtesy! DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!?"

The bank employees all nodded their heads fearfully.

The average man in the Elemental Countries was not religious. Kami were not obeyed because they were Kami. All knew that there is an order of things. Those who were respected were respected because they had power! The average man afforded courtesy to others because you never knew when the person you dealt with had or would obtain power.

Kami were respected because they had power over life, and over death. The religious might pray and ask for recognition, but the average man was respectful and afforded deference to those that could affect their lives negatively if denied.

Shinigami was not considered evil, just powerful. Shinigami was respected and feared because he might hold their afterlife in his hands – or his belly. All men eventually moved on and it was not prudent to offend those beings who MIGHT exert some control over you in the future. Such power was to be respected.

* * *

Harry made his way back towards his hotel to settle up his bill before he ported home. The Hokage had generously offered to pay for his stay. Harry had turned him down. Mr. Black was an independant sort.

As Black-Dono arrived back to the hotel, the hotel clerk rushed over to welcome him back, with many bows and with much humility.

"Black-Dono, is there anything that you require? I am perfectly happy to help with any thing that our establishment might provide." One of the bank employees was married to the hotel clerk.

Harry sighed. This was the drawback of the Hokage's plan. Oh, well, the people would get over it. "No. I am satisfied. As a matter of fact, I have come to remove some jutsus I had used on my room last night and settle my bill. I have to visit home to take care of a few things."

"The management has decided to provide the room for no charge. Paying is not necessary." The manager was the brother of the manager at the bank.

Harry was a little annoyed. As he moved up to his room, he removed his wards and made his way back downstairs to the clerk. "Clerk-san, what is the normal rate for a room again?"

The clerk was stuck between his manager and his customer. He gulped. "900 Ryo, 1000 if breakfast was included. 1600 for two nights, breakfast included, if checkout is not completed before 12:00."

Harry grinned. He pulled a single gold coin from his pocket and flipped it on to the counter. "Tell the manager I have a great respect for debts. And I always pay mine. He should do the same." On that enigmatic note, Black-Dono opened a metal lighter, said a phrase, and disappeared from the lobby of the hotel. The clerk carefully picked up the gold coin and moved to pass on the payment and the message to his manager.

* * *

The Hokage reflected back on his day, the first day of his new freedom. When he had returned to his office and released his shadow clones, the information contained within all of the papers had come to him. Very little needed immediate attention.

Missions had been assigned, reports had been reviewed, identification papers had been created and distributed - the Hokage office had run properly.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had also had fun. Black-Dono, when he wasn't completely destroying your world view, was a convivial companion and his company lent itself to relaxation – as long as you weren't one who had upset him. The Third looked forward to his next visit.

Tomorrow, he would spend time with his grandson.

* * *

Naruto took the first watch. After one day on the road, he knew old drunks annoyed him. Kakashi-sensei had said it would take two more days to reach their destination. Tazuna was fast for an old civilian. Tazuna was not shinobi.

* * *

Pencil had contacted the Architect. Both would be ready to visit the apartment building the next day. Pencil was idly curious if the Architect would use a glamour spell, or would he appear as he actually was?

* * *

Harry returned to the island. It wasn't as though he had much he had to personally oversee. He just wanted to take steps to free up his next few weeks as needed so that he could take a mini-vacation in Konoha and the Elemental Countries.

He really liked the Hokage. That old man, like Albus Dumbledore, had kept his power into old age. Unlike Dumbledore, he was not hesitant to demonstrate it – fully. He grinned. Naruto's world could provide a lot of fun for his people.

AN As a side comment, this is not Rorschach's Blot and this story is not Make a Wish. I freely acknowledge he is much better is and is to be greatly revered as the true creator of the Mr. Black persona. This story is not Harry-centric. It is Naruto-centric. And I switch points of view constantly. If you don't appreciate that, my apologies.


	9. The Architect and The Doctor Arrive!

The sun shone brightly early in the morning over a Konoha that was just waking up. Residents were moving around, making their way to their jobs or their hobby's as appropriate. It was a beautiful, quiet day. That wouldn't last.

Iruka had been a little surprised when he had arrived to the Hokage's office. He had worked with the shadow clones the day before but had left mid-afternoon. When he had left, there were still many papers and files that had to be reviewed and arranged properly.

When he arrived it looked as though a team had worked through the night because the Hokage's office had never looked so orderly and organized. It should be much less stressful than the day before.

At the Hokage's desk, Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting smoking his pipe. With the massive backlog having been completed and young Iruka-kun organizing missions, he could take the time to review the daily reports as they came. When the meetings were done, he could leave a shadow clone to finish necessary items and take personal time.

By 9:00, the missions had mostly been sorted and the daily reports would be arriving soon. First on the list were the reports from Anbu and T&I. The Anbu commander arrived with the head of T&I.

"Hokage-sama. We have completed interrogations of the two prisoners obtained yesterday. The sentence for the first has been completed. The second is receiving further questioning." He handed his boss the report.

As the Hokage read the report, his face became more stoic. He looked up at the head of T&I. "Ibiki, make sure everything is found."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The two left the office. Arriving as the two were leaving was Pencil. The Hokage called out, "Ibiki! Come back."

The scarred man returned to the office, waiting for instructions. Pencil also stood there.

"Pencil-san, welcome back. Do you have any reports on what you have found?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I have prepared a report on my findings as of the moment." He handed this over to the Hokage. "I also have a report for the bank manager, although some items have been redacted." He handed this to the Hokage as well.

The Hokage looked this over. It had some of the same information, some information was present in only one or the other of the reports. He gave the bank managers copy back to Pencil and the Hogake copy to Ibiki.

"This is the initial report on what has been found in the files. Please use this to aid in the interview."

After the T&I head had left, the Hokage looked at Pencil. "Is there anything else?"

Pencil nodded. "I would like to have an associate come and evaluate the apartment building. I do not know if repair or replacement is needed. I have two weeks to finish the project."

"And your associate is here?"

Pencil shook his head. "But he is a call away."

The Hokage indicated Pencil should go ahead. Pencil took his Zippo out and called for the Architect to arrive. Suddenly, a very short being with sharp teeth and pointed nails arrived in the office.

The Hokage looked at the new arrival in surprise. The Architect bowed briefly. "I am the Architect. It is nice to visit your village, Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage examined the newcomer as he replied. "Welcome to Konohagakure. Do you have a name for your identification?"

The goblin indicated the negative. "I have given up my birth name for my title. It says what should be known about me."

"Your appearance is startling. Can you employ a henge if needed?"

The Architect looked over at Pencil briefly in confusion. "He means a glamour spell."

The Architect nodded at that. "If needed. Is there a necessity for it?"

The Hokage thought about it and then grinned. "It might make it easier. However, I would not object if the _glamour_ failed on occasion. My shinobi need to keep on their toes and the civilians … well, their reactions might be amusing."

The goblin gave a happy face, well, happy for his race, regardless of what others might perceive. His teeth showed through clearly and his appearance became somewhat frightening, or at least it would be for a civilian. Hiruzen was made of sterner stuff.

"That will be fine. I will employ an image I don't normally use. This will allow me to glamour myself into my 'normal non-descript' if I need some anonymity."

The Hokage handed over the identity papers. "Thank you, Hokage-Sama."

The Hokage sat back. "If you should need additional labor, I have had most of my genin teams return. We have two of the rookie teams, Naruto's classmates, and a few older teams available." The two nodded and made their way out.

As the Architect looked around, he saw the Hokage mountain and was very impressed. "Monolithic decoration. I wonder if it serves a purpose."

Pencil replied, "Something to tinker with AFTER the current project."

The Architect grinned. "I have finished most of the Fortress. I need something to keep me busy."

Pencil laughed. "I don't have that problem. There is always bureaucracy to manage."

The goblin looked around and saw the village wall in the distance as well as the plethora of trees. Plans started forming in his head. He loved working in stone, but he could work with humans' proclivity toward aesthetics.

Pencil led the Architect over to the apartment building and used the key the bank manager had provided. As the two went through the building both made note of the dilapidated and run down of the building.

Pencil, being frugal was not against repairing. He grew up in a house maintained by very odd enchantments. The Architect was leaning more toward replacing it.

The two referred to the blueprints and the deed defining the property lines. They made an inspection and noted the several properties on the boundary which seemed abandoned. The Architect could work with this.

Harry made his way around Black Fortress, making sure that everything was running smoothly. Henchgirl and the Professor were really the managers, but he kept his hand in.

He was going to make his way to Konoha to learn more after lunch. When he arrived at Henchgirl's lab, he found several of his senior employees perusing a document and chattering excitedly over it. As he approached, he was greeted by each and each went back to the conversation they were in.

Harry looked at the paper and saw it was a drawing of the apartment building. The Professor and the Architect were discussing warding and materials. Pencil and Henchgirl were discussing layout and efficiency. However this was fluid.

Harry noted the size and interrupted. "Is it just me or is it too tall for the surroundings?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the plans. Pencil thought about it and looked over at the Architect. The goblin sighed in resignation.

Harry added, "Cheer up. It might be an eyesore if we built _up_, but we are dealing with Ninja. I'm sure we could convince them to allow us to build secret places _down_." At this, the Architect brightened considerably.

Pencil brought out the original instructions from the Fourth Hokage and the four got to work revising the plans.

Harry made his way to the Doctor and invited her to come along for his day trip.

Harry and the Doctor appeared suddenly in front of the HokageTower. He could have hid it more, but where was the fun in that? Villagers were a little surprised when they arrived, and the gossip grew.

When the two introduced themselves to the secretary, the woman got up on her crutches and announced them. After the visit by Naruto when he had first returned, she had gone home. Neighbors found her after she had apparently fallen down the stairs to her apartment – twice. A replacement had filled the day before and now she had to walk with crutches for a week. It wasn't pleasant.

As Harry led the Doctor inside, the Doctor was going to scan the woman but decided that she could do it later. In the later work she did at the hospital, the woman in the Hokage's office for some reason slipped her mind.

* * *

"Ahh, Black-Dono. Welcome back to my office. And who is this vision of loveliness?"

Harry smirked a little as the Doctor blushed. "This is one of my people. She's visiting today and I was going to show her the local hospital. I figured if Naruto needed treatment, she would have to be familiar with the local facilities."

The shadow clone of the Hokage nodded to his partner and his partner poofed out. As the clone filled out the paperwork, he asked, "And the name?"

"The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

The two shrugged at each other and Harry replied to the Hokage, "That works as well as anything."

The clone shook his head and then, trying not to appear confused, completed the identification. When the two left the building, the ran in to the real Hokage with his grandson. The earlier clone had dissipated itself to let the Hokage know Black-Dono was back in the village.

"Hokage-sama. I see that our earlier discussion bore some fruit."

The Hokage grinned. "Yes." He then indicated the boy next to him. "Black-Dono, I would like to introduce you to my grandson, Konohamaru."

Harry smiled down at the boy. "Hello, Konohamaru. My name is _Mr. Black_. You can call me Black-san."

Konohamaru looked over at his grandfather for direction and at the very small shake of his head he said, "Hello Black-Dono. It is nice to meet you." He then grinned. "I heard you're the Boss's new summons!"

Harry looked at the boy. "You know Naruto?"

Konohamaru nodded quickly. "He's the Boss. We're rivals for becoming Hokage! He also has taught me some cool things!"

Harry said, "Oh? Like what?"

Konohamaru grinned. Before his grandfather could stop him, he made a sign and yelled, "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Suddenly in Kono's place stood a buxom young girl, with only wisps of smoke covering her, making a seductive pose.

At this the Hokage face palmed – after he had turned away. The Doctor was startled, but unlike most women did not become upset – she found it fascinating as she had never seen the technique before. Two passing male villagers saw the apparently naked girl and suddenly fell back with the force of blood coming from their nose.

Harry looked at the image for a moment in shock. He then tilted his head back and laughed uproariously. At this reaction, Konohamaru dissipated the henge and crossed his arms while pouting.

Harry finally stopped laughing and said, "Naruto never showed me that technique. I imagine it would be a great distraction." Harry appreciated the view, but he had an iron will. Besides, it was a kid.

At this Kono grinned. "That's the point. He beat my grandpa using that technique!"

Harry looked over at the Hokage. The Hokage was waving his hands and trying to get his grandson to shut up. When he saw Black-Dono look at him, his face took on a sheepish look. Harry grinned. "I imagine that might work if it was a surprise," he said to the young boy.

Finally the Hokage attempted to get off the subject. "So, are you going to show the Doctor to the hospital?" Harry nodded, although he kept grinning at the obviously uncomfortable look on the Hokage's face. "Don't let us stop you. Call if you need something. I will have a couple of Anbu accompany you so that you won't be interfered with." He made a sign to one of his hidden guards and suddenly two Anbu appeared. The Hokage led his grandson away as fast as possible.

As Harry moved off he called back over his shoulder, "Don't forget to practice, Konohamaru-kun!" The Hokage grumbled loudly, Kono gave Black-Dono a thumbs-up, and Harry laughed as he walked away.

* * *

As the two arrived at the hospital, a woman at the front desk called a healer to show the two around.

Oshiro Osamu, a senior attendant, arrived. "Oshiro-san, these two honored guests have arrived to take a tour of the hospital." Osamu noticed the woman was, not terrified, but very _respectful_ of the two visitors. The woman was a neighbor of one of the bank workers.

Oshiro began showing the two around the hospital. In one wing, more seriously hurt shinobi were being treated by medic-nin. The average level of healer for the hospital was at a basic level. The senior attendant explained that more serious cases always required a consult.

"Oshiro-san, what happens if there is not a medic-nin available?" the Doctor asked.

At this Oshiro took on a sad look. "At times injuries that should heal fully are left too long and no longer can be fully healed. Sometimes we lose the patient. We do the best we can, but medical shinobi are valuable in the field."

The Doctor was shocked. She could not conceive of a "hospital" that could not treat serious cases without outside help. Harry was also a bit surprised. He decided right there that a medical training program would instituted at BlackIsland.

"What medicines do you use?" the Doctor enquired.

"We have herbal medicines. In addition, acupuncture and other basic procedures are used. Let me show you."

The attendant took them to another wing in the hospital. Inside that wing were smaller treatment rooms where healers were giving medicines to different patients.

With permission, the Doctor used her hex-quarter to scan the medicines and patients. She noted to the attendant, "Well, your choice of herbs is good. The things I scanned would be effective for the ailments you are treating." The attendant was happy with the praise. He also was very interested in the tool she used.

"This is a diagnostic tool. It allows me to scan the body for illnesses or structural problems. It also allows me to scan substances to determine what they are." Privately, the attendant wished he had something so useful sounding.

In another room, a healer was treating a coughing man. Several herbal treatment bottles appeared to be ready to be administered. In addition, the healer was using acupuncture and incense. The Doctor scanned the man and the medicines.

When she was completed, she told to the attending healer and their guide her findings. "The acupuncture is increasing the blood flow to the affected areas and that is good. The incense, surprisingly, contains a substance which would clear blocked passages." She scanned the herbs once more. "However, these herbs are suspect."

The two healers looked surprised. The two Anbu that had been following tensed. One of them sharply said, "Explain!" Both Anbu knew the man being treated and he had long had his ailment.

Looking at Harry, the Doctor noticed Harry had tensed as well. Normally, this would be just an investigation, but he took a dim view of poisons.

The Doctor explained her findings. "The particular base herb is mullein. Also in the medicine is some mulberry bark as well as thyme. Three substances used to treat chronic problems. However, the mullein seems to be tainted with trace amounts of cadmium. Cadmium contamination can increase lung problems."

The Anbu took the herbal doses. One was about to take them to T&I, but was held back by Black-Dono. "Let's check all of the herbs. It might not be targeted. It could be unintentional."

The Doctor made a call on the Zippo. "Henchgirl!"

"Here, Doctor."

"Do you have a potion for cadmium poisoning? We have someone who has apparently been exposed for years."

"Give me a second." Two minutes later, Henchgirl's voice came through. "I have a potion for general heavy-metal poisoning. Had to invent one after analyzing potions made in badly-made pewter cauldrons. Too much lead."

"Okay. Send it through." The potions bottle came through. "Thanks, Henchgirl. I'll tell you about it later."

"Okay, Doctor. Tell Mr. Black I want to visit soon too! Henchgirl out."

Harry chuckled at the exchange as the Doctor administered the potion.

The two healers, the two Anbu, Harry, the Doctor, AND the coughing man all moved to check the apothecary in the hospital. The Doctor first checked the mullein. She reported that all of the mullein had the contamination.

The Anbu asked the head of the apothecary where the mullein was purchased from. The head gave a name. Harry stopped the group. "Men of Black."

A man's voice came out of the lighter Black-Dono was holding. "_Here_, Mr. Black."

"Can you two go to the apothecary near your shop and get some mullein and send it through? We need to replace," he looked over at the bottles the Anbu were carrying, "about 32 ounces of contaminated stock."

"_Right away_. Anything else you need?"

Harry looked at the Doctor, who was scanning the other substances on hand. "Call me from the apothecary."

The Doctor made her report. "Nothing else seems contaminated. I'd like to come back another time and make a more thorough check and to get it stocked up." She smiled. "I'm sure the hospital here could use some potions."

The local apothecary head and the attending healer both looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. Harry grinned. He was sure he could find a few potion brewing squibs who might want to emigrate.

Harry's lighter vibrated. "Mr. Black here."

"_We have the mullein_. Is there anything else?"

"Not right now. We might need an agent in the area in the future. Make sure you are ready." A small box came through the miniature floo.

Two voices came through his lighter. "_Not a problem_. We heard from our brother Pencil _that he was working in a new area_ that was interesting. **We want in**." Harry could hear the grins in the twins' voices.

Harry laughed as he tapped the box with his short wand. "I'll see what I can do. Black out."

The Anbu was curious. "Is there a reason why this was funny, Black-Dono? We heard that Pencil-san was very efficient. Two of his brothers might be helpful."

Harry looked at the Anbu with pity as he handed the box to the apothecary head. "I was talking with Naruto about his childhood. Think of Naruto at his most mischievous. Double it" The Anbu both paled. "That is the average operating level of each of the Men of Black. There are two of them and they always work together. They can make life very interesting."

Both Anbu were seriously considering having the Hokage ban the _Men of Black_ from ever coming to Konoha. Later, they would both celebrate and regret not following up with that thought as they had thought it unlikely the two would come. And if they did, Mr. Black could probably control them.

Neither was aware of Harry's knowledge of his father, godfather, and uncle. Harry never tried to stop a prankster. He just pointed them at other people when necessary.

The group minus the attending healer but including the apothecary head made their way to the supplier's shop. The shopkeeper was a little nervous about the group, having heard of the visitor to the leaf from his cousin who worked at a hotel.

Soon his face took on a slightly confused expression when he was asked, "Where do you get the mullein you sell?"

The shopkeeper took the group down the road to a large field. He pointed to the mullein patch.

The coughing man, who was beginning to feel the urge to go to relieve himself while his cough seemed to be clearing up, noted something. "I grew up in that house right there." He pointed to a house next to a house in front of a smelting business which produced steel for swords. Hayate briefly left to allow the potion's result to be flushed from his system ... the most natural way. And the author refuses to give details cause ... well no one needs to hear about that.

The Doctor scanned the patch. "Cadmium contamination apparently caused by the smelting furnace."

Harry accessed what he had learned in the past. In one of the many books he had read when he was reading about weapons, he remembered that smelting sometimes produced cadmium.

Harry turned to the coughing man, who looked like he wasn't coughing as much. "Well, apparently this wasn't deliberate." He explained to the man who owned the field. "You have some contamination and it got in to the plants next to the fence.

The man lamented his luck. His family had worked this patch for many years.

Harry then added, "Let me see what I can do." He fixed the effect he wanted in his mind and then cast a spell. He then stood in front of the fence and cast several wards. The audience (except the Doctor) gaped as he worked.

When he was finished, the Doctor scanned the plants and nodded her head.

Harry turned back to the man, "Well, I vanished the cadmium. It was a bit tricky. I also set a ward against contaminants normally used for potions labs. You shouldn't have a problem in the future."

The man began bowing with extreme emotion. "Thank you, Black-Dono! What payment might be appropriate for this?"

Harry waved him off. "Just pay the Hokage for a C-rank for team seven. I have a contract with one of the genin." Harry wouldn't have even asked for payment, but the contamination did come from the man's fields. When he thought of that he added, "And cover the cost of this man's treatment. He's one who bore the brunt of the problem."

The man turned toward the former heavy-cougher. "May I ask your name?"

The man replies, "Gekkō Hayate, Tokubetsu Jonin."

The man bows. "My apologies, Shinobi-san. I was not aware of the problem."

Hayate waves him off, "I cannot fully fault you. I grew up there," he pointed to his house, "and obviously got contaminated before seeking treatment. Just increase the payment to a B-rank and I will cover my own portion."

The group left then. The Anbu took the contaminated material to headquarters. Harry excused the other Anbu to report to the Hokage.

Hayate asked Black-Dono if he could protect his house as well. Harry repeated the process he had done on the field on the man's house. "I will also pay for a B-rank for team seven. My thanks, Black-Dono."

"You are welcome, Gekko-san." Hayate excused himself to go find his girlfriend and tell her the great news. He would then report the information to the Jonin Commander. Maybe he could get himself promoted to full Jonin soon.

The Doctor farewelled Mr. Black, and ported back to BlackIsland.

* * *

A/N: Not a lot of humor, I know. But it just shows the effect of Black Ink on Konoha. It will become more fun soon.

Hayate's cough as cadmium contamination from a smelting operation struck me as I was researching herbal cures used for coughs and how such might be contaminated. I was going to make Kabuto the bad guy, but it wasn't realistic with Hayate being sick since he was a child. Kabuto's entrance is coming soon though. He won't have a pleasant time. :)

Thanks to goku90504 for the catch on the typo. And the reviewers who pointed out others.


	10. Setting it in Stone

Harry finally met up with Pencil and the Architect The two had put together, with input from Henchgirl and the Professor, a detailed building plan. It included apartments, underground training facilities, seal-based wards, rune-based wards, long access tunnels, recreation areas … the Architect felt he needed a new big project.

The three made their way to the Hokage's office. When they arrived, the Hokage was completing the few things he had to do in person.

After pleasantries and both the Hokage and Harry putting up privacy wards, Harry got to it. "My people have put together a plan for Naruto's building." The Architect provided a detailed blueprint.

As the Third looked it over, he noticed the additional underground facilities. "Isn't this a bit much for an apartment building?"

Pencil answered, "Actually, not if you look at the original plans. Originally the Yondaime purchased the building to provide apartments and facilities for non-Anbu shinobi without family. It was supposed to be inexpensive domiciles for those who were of an age to live alone or those without family."

The Hokage nodded. "And the extra facilities?"

The Architect put in his two sickles. "The original plan included some training facilities and other amenities, to be protected by seals to make certain your people were as secure as possible." The Architect grinned. "We've just expanded on the theme."

The Hokage nodded. When he was done looking over the plans – even though there were parts that confused him as he wasn't familiar with _runes_ – he thought about it while smoking. He looked toward the bureaucrat. "And the funds are available from the estate to do this?"

Black-Dono answered this. "The original plan from the Yondaime is covered by that. The additional perks I'm going to back." His face took on a sly look. "No need for public records to contain any information about that."

The Hokage answered with his own smirk. "I can agree with that premise." He then looked stern. "I must interject something here." The three focused on the Hokage. "I have been very lenient with your activities and placed much trust. However, this is a shinobi village.

"I cannot afford to have outside influences taking control of a portion of my village, no matter your relation to my shinobi. The planning will in the long run will help my village and help Naruto-kun. But, no facilities may be maintained by outside sources. Any facilities must be able to be owned, controlled, and maintained by citizens of Konoha."

He pointed to the _rune_-based ward list. "If these cannot be activated or deactivated by Naruto or myself, or unraveled by necessity by Anbu loyal to the Hokage, I cannot allow these to be placed."

He pointed to the materials list. "I cannot allow any merchants or others acting as agents for my shinobi to deal with foreign villages without my approval. The granite from Rock Country, for example, opens up many problems. We are not allies and we cannot allow caravans to be commissioned which might create tensions as they travel."

The Hokage sat back and lowered his head sorrowfully. "I love Naruto. This village owes Naruto much. For his sake, I have allowed you much leeway – once your position was verified. However," at this he raised his head and looked stoically at his visitors, "if I allow you rights and freedoms in my villages, you _must_ be answerable to me for those rights and privileges."

The Hokage let himself relax a little. "I do not mind your activities." He grinned briefly. "I rather enjoy them." He became serious once more. "If you act without regard for these considerations, I must treat you as any foreigners would normally be treated – with respect, but few liberties within the village. If you get permission from me, you act with my authority and you must be answerable to me as regards my village."

The Hokage paused here and then concluded. "Are all of these terms acceptable, Black-Dono?"

It had been a long time since any one had lectured Harry with any authority. Harry was a power without equal in his world and he answered to higher power than his ethics. Because these were so respected, none really questioned him.

However, this wasn't his world.

The three visitors bowed to the village leader. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" three voices uttered in unison. Harry continued on for himself. "My people will be apprised of these conditions. If any acts are taken outside of the village, we will ensure it we are viewed as independent. If any might impact the village, I will report it and when possible receive prior approval."

Harry then took on his own stoic look. "I will add this. My company is contracted to Uzumaki Naruto as his summons. In these lands, I will operate for his best interests. That these are your best interests as well is a happy coincidence. But I will operate as my conscience dictates for _Naruto's _interests. Is _this_ acceptable?"

The Hokage nodded. "We understand each other." The Hokage smirked once again. "Remember, this is a _shinobi_ village. Trample no rights, but if you do – make sure you can justify to _me_. Do you understand?"

Harry grinned as he nodded.

"Pencil is going to commission missions for some of your genin tomorrow. Now, as far as the materials are concerned, I would like to propose …."

The Anbu and other shinobi protecting the HokageTower and doing activities in the area were startled when suddenly the quiet that had emanated from their boss's office was shattered by the Hokage's laugh. They noticed that it was him mid-laugh. The Anbu assumed the privacy seal had been deactivated.

Black-Dono was seen to leave without his people wearing a smirk that reminded them all too much of his summoner. They were properly terrified.

After that, Pencil-san and another non-descript man were also seen to leave. The laughter could still be heard from the inner office.

* * *

The group had made good time on its way to the Land of Waves. Kakashi's estimate was reduced by about twelve hours. It had been necessary for Naruto's shadow clones to carry the old drunk for a bit, but the saved time was very much appreciated by the shinobi.

All were now walking down the road when Naruto saw a puddle in the middle of the path ahead. Naruto was confused. It hadn't rained as far as he knew, and it was very warm.

Naruto looked around. Kakashi had his head in his book. Sasuke-teme had given up point and was checking the surroundings but apparently hadn't seen the puddle. Sakura, taking point at the moment, also didn't seem to react.

Naruto called to Kakashi. "Bathroom break, Sensei?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and then at the others. "Okay, lunch time. Naruto, do your thing." He looked at his other genin. "Sakura, set up a lunch camp. Sasuke, check the perimeter. If you have _needs_ as well, wait until Naruto is done."

Naruto made his way to the bushes. When he returned to the small area the team was using, he moved to his sensei and explained his interruption. Kakashi eye-smiled, which told Naruto that he had been aware.

As the camp was out of view of the puddle, Kakashi gathered his team during lunch and in low voices explained what Naruto and he had seen. Sasuke was all for brute force. Sakura was a little nervous. Naruto was thinking. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Kakashi-sensei, I have something." At this, the others looked at him.

Naruto made several shadow clones. Four of them henged into the others of the team, a fifth keeping his base image. Several others made their way to the trees. Kakashi made his own clone which moved to the Naruto/Kakashi clone and hit it, making it dissipate.

Naruto glared at Kakashi. Kakashi just eye-smiled. The Kakashi clone moved the "group" out to the road and toward the puddle.

The four-man team watched as "Kakashi" was cut down. The two attackers then made their way toward "Tazuna," the bridge builder obviously being their target. Once this was obvious, the ten clones Naruto had sent all attacked the two. The attacker mowed through them, but by the time the last popped Kakashi had arrived in a shunshin and knocked them out from behind.

He tied the two up, and returned to his group. "Tazuna-san, we must talk."

* * *

Harry arrived in a pop and looked around at his current location.

All around him he found rocky slopes, brightly lit on one side by the sun, the other in shadow. Several trees were located higher up on the slopes.

In the foreground to the south was a building. It had a fence around it and a large yard. In the yard were several oxen and wagons. Some of the wagons were empty and others had loads of stone blocks, both course granite and smooth basalt.

Behind the building was a stone quarry, with both granite and basalt apparent, cut in to large stone "steps" showing where material had been removed from.

Harry made his way over to the building.

The man who answered the door politely said, "Welcome. I am Toshura. How may we serve you?"

Harry replied, "Toshura-san, I am Black, _Mr. Black_. I am interested in some stone for building."

The man enthusiastically opened his door for Harry to enter. "Black-san, would you like some refreshment?"

"Tea would be acceptable."

After the host brought refreshment, he sat behind his desk. "And what stone are you interested in?"

"I would like to inspect both your basalt and granite."

The man led Harry toward the wagons outside. The granite was rough, and a tan/grey color. The basalt was black, and fairly smooth. Both seemed to be abundant in the area.

"This looks sufficient. What price would be acceptable?"

The man's face took on a look of mild interest. "Oh, very affordable. A cubic yard of granite is 800 ryo. Basalt is 750 ryo as it is easier to cut being smoother. How much material are you looking for?" The man did not add that delivery charge was extra. That was where Toshura made the most profit.

"What are bulk prices?"

"Both can get as low as 500 ryo per cubic yard. Each cubic yard is about 2 tons. Direct pricing is better than a store."

"What would be the price if I had my own professional cutter?"

The man looked sorrowful. "My men still need to eat. I can go as low as 300 ryo in that case."

Harry grinned. "Let us look at your quarry."

The man led Harry to the quarry, showing both the materials. When he was done he said, "100 square yards of each. And the stone is such high quality that I will give you 400 per square yard, even though we will cut it."

The man said, "Done!" He was looking haggling over transport services.

Harry grinned. He knew that obscure book on stonecutting spells would eventually come in handy. He pulled a box out of his pocket and tapped it. The box Land of Earth ryo notes that he had traded gold coins for in Konoha. The two villages didn't really get along, but sometimes there was trade.

Harry counted out 40,000 ryo and asked for a receipt. The man hurried in to his office and returned with a scroll. After looking it over, Harry nodded. Toshura enquired, "When will your men arrive?"

Harry grinned. "Have your men stand back." The tone spooked the man and he called his men to retreat. Harry asked which stone should be cut. The quarry manager pointed to two sections. Harry moved to the first and began cutting large blocks of stone quickly. The men were shocked as they had never heard of a jutsu for that.

Harry finished at the first section and sent a spell to removed all oxygen from the stone before transfiguring the remains to a lighter form. When he had completed the second section, he sent a spell connecting the two stacks and slapped a portkey on the pile. He wasn't going to try to apparate that much stone.

He turned to the manager. "All done!"

The manager nervously asked, "Black-Dono, where are you from?"

Harry gave a friendly look and said, "I am the boss of a summoning contract for a shinobi."

"Which village?"

Harry grinned mischievously. "Konohagakure." With that, he apparated to his next destination, a limestone quarry.

The manager started hyperventilating before preparing a message for the Daimyo. The stonecutter was not a citizen of Iwagakure, but he knew that tensions between the two lands was high. He had not thought to ask as to the origin of the man ahead of time.

Who would assume someone from Konoha would so brazenly come to buy stone from the Land of Earth?

Harry completed two more trips for different types of stone that day. By the end, even he had lost some energy and had to use pepper up potions to finish. Stone was very heavy and not as easy to transfigure as he had made it look. He would sleep well tonight.

Or so he thought until he received a call from Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I don't appreciate reviewers using scientific fact to argue against my mostly logical scientific premises. Yes, long term cadmium poisoning is much worse. But it was small amounts. REALLY small, eh? And he the other treatments countered some of it. Yeah. That's it.

And it's short – the next chapter should be longer. I wanted to finish this mini arc today. I could have waited. I was arguing too much with myself and decided to send what was completed today on.

By the way, I am writing this and immediately posting. I have no beta and I am planning as I go. I work full time so 2000-3000 words a day is the best I can do when I can do it.

And I DO take reviews in to account as I envision the next step in the story.


	11. A Curse Revealed, A Curse Destroyed

A/N: For those who have asked, I do not currently intend to include Make a Wish derivatives from other authors as a basis of this fic. I liked them, but I have a hard enough time keeping everything from Rorch in mind when writing. Oh and I used a teensy little Harry Potter fan fic cliché. Apologies for anyone who gets offended, but in this case, it worked for me. Umm, this chapter is more drama than comedy. But there are a few items in there.

* * *

Harry had just ported back to BlackIsland, when his Zippo vibrated. "Black here."

Out of the lighter came Naruto's voice, "Black-Dono! We need some help! Kakashi is fighting a shinobi and is stuck in a water ball! I'm going to try to get him out, but you also told me to call if I got in trouble!"

Harry became a lot more serious as Naruto talked. When Naruto finished, Harry only said, "On my way." He called out to Henchgirl. "EmergencyPort to Naruto's location."

* * *

Twenty Minutes Earlier

With directions from Tazuna, Kakashi led his team toward through the very early morning to the bridge builder's house.

To get to the island, another villager had taken his boat under the cover of darkness to pick up the party. As soon as the group was landed the boat ghosted back out, the fisherman not wanting it known that he had provided the lift.

Naruto was looking forward to getting to Tazuna's house. It had been a long trip, if not that strenuous.

When the Demon Brothers had been secured earlier in their trip, Kakashi had forced Tazuna to fess up all details. Tazuna explained about the repression of his country by Gato and how the bridge was their last hope.

When Kakashi had consulted the team Naruto, along with Sasuke, had argued that they should complete the mission. Naruto had humanitarian reasons. Sasuke just didn't want a failure on his record. Sakura had hemmed and hawed but finally followed her crush.

She wasn't as much of a fangirl as she had been, but she was still a fangirl.

Naruto was on point when he heard a noise in a bush to the side. Silently he produced a clone, to sneak behind whoever it was. Suddenly, all heard the clone make a noise of discovery. Out of the bushes, the black-clad clone came carrying a white bunny rabbit and grinning. "Found the intruder, Boss!"

Naruto took the bunny. "Oooh, Bunny-chan! You made us nervous!"

Kakashi noticed the color of the animal. It wasn't winter, which meant … "Get down, NOW!"

A massive sword flew over the suddenly prone group's heads, impacting a tree solidly. Standing on the sword stuck in a tree was a menacing figure. He had pale skin, black hair, brown eyes, and wore a mask of bandages to cover his face in the same way that Kakashi's covered his.

He was shirtless, wearing a harness which had a scabbard which was empty, obviously the normal place for the vicious looking blade.

Kakashi calmly looked at the new arrival. "Momochi Zabuza, A-ranked missing-nin of Kirigakure, Demon of the Hidden Mist, wielder of Kubikiribōchō, Danto (the Seversword), Executioner's Blade."

Momochi Zabuza had a feral look as he replied, "Kakashi Hatake, A-ranked ninja of Konohagakure, Sharingan no Kakashi, Copy Ninja of the Leaf, wielder of a thousand jutsus. Welcome to Wave. Move aside and allow me to complete my mission."

Kakashi herded his students and the client behind himself. "Get back, this is a whole different level of enemy than the Demon Brothers," Kakashi explained as he grabbed his headband. "Kakashi exposed the sharingan in his left eye and made ready to defend. "Protect Tazuna, and leave this to me," Kakashi said.

Sasuke had not been aware that Kakashi had the sharingan. "How does he have that? He is not Uchiha."

"Not now, Sasuke," Kakashi responded from in front of the group.

Zabuza jumped off with his Kubikiribocho and landed on the nearby lake with a handsign set. "Water Jutsu: Hidden Mist," Zabuza said as a thick mist covered the area.

"Eight choices," Zabuza continued, "Eight points to strike: Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidney's, heart. Which will be quickest?"

The three genin and the client were having a problem with the killing intent leaking from the missing nin. As a result, Kakashi released his own chakra, nullifying it a bit. "Do not worry, I protect my team," Kakashi told them, "I do not let my comrades die."

Zabuza moved to decapitate Kakashi, but Kakashi deflected the swing with a kunai. Kakashi swiped with the kunai and the figure dissolved in to water. "Water clone!" Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi to cut him down, only for Kakashi to also dissolve. "I know that trick as well." Kakashi said from behind Zabuza.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a premonition and turned quickly to see another Zabuza. Naruto formed several clones to defend. Sasuke and Naruto attacked the clone while Sakura stood in front of the client.

After the clone had been dispatched, the team turned back to the fight on the lake. Zabuza held Kakashi in a water ball. Kakashi signaled his team to run.

Naruto suddenly remembered his Zippo.

* * *

It took one minute from Naruto's call for Harry to ensure he had everything ready. Thirty seconds of that was Henchgirl getting a fix on the Zippo in Naruto's possession. And it only took that long because Naruto appeared to be moving very fast.

Henchgirl finally said, "Got it! Tell Naruto I expect a call when it's all settled!" Harry nodded and Henchgirl pushed the button.

Black-Dono appeared eight feet in the air and dropped – right on to a water clone of Zabuza's. It dissipated immediately, but seemed to cushion the landing. Naruto was so relieved.

"Black-Dono! Thank Kami! We got Kakashi free but we can't see what's happening because of the mist!"

Harry sent a weather spell which pushed the thick mist back, making the night crystal clear. Clearly in front of the group was Kakashi going toe to toe with the vicious looking Zabuza. When Zabuza saw the mist clear, he disengaged to give himself some room. "What happened? Who messed with my mist?" he asked in an outraged voice.

Harry said loudly, "That would be me."

At Black-Dono's voice, Kakashi felt relief. He could have won given a few more minutes, but he was at the edge. Kakashi jumped straight back to give Black-Dono room to do whatever he was going to do. When Kakashi was clear, Black-Dono acted.

Black-Dono quickly moved his hand which appeared to be holding a short shaft and a wave of black moved toward the sword wielding man. When it hit him, Zabuza flew backwards very suddenly and hit a tree.

Harry's eyes grew wide. Usually that would kill someone with extreme prejudice. This guy must be unbelievably strong.

As Zabuza tried to get up, several needles flew through the air and hit him. Suddenly a figure Kakashi recognized as a Kiri Hunter nin appeared. "My thanks for subduing this fugitive, shinobi-san. I have been in pursuit for many weeks." At that the figure grabbed the putatively dead man and disappeared in a swirl of mist.

The team and Tazuna were relieved. Kakashi asked Black-Dono, "What was that jutsu you used?"

Harry, with a deadpan face, said, "_Russian battle magic_."

Kakashi didn't really understand the words, but the chakra usage finally caught up to him. "Please watch my students for a couple of days." Kakashi then collapsed.

Harry exclaimed, "Damn," and moved quickly over to the prone figure with the genin following quickly. Naruto had the idea to move the covering back over Kakashi's eye.

Harry did a quick diagnostic spell, noticing the extreme fatigue but no other real injuries. "Anyone know why that happened?"

Sasuke had seen this a few times as a child. "Chakra exhaustion from overworking the sharingan."

"Sharingan?" Sasuke explained about his clan's kekkei genkai. He also mentioned that he didn't know how Kakashi had it as Kakashi wasn't Uchiha.

Black-Dono finally stood up. "Well, I would like to suggest moving this to my island so I can have the Doctor look him over."

Tazuna interrupted, "Black-Dono, that was super! You are truly strong! I thank you for your assistance! But we must get to my house so that I can check on my family!"

At this the genin all nodded, so Harry lifted Kakashi with a mobilicorpus and followed the group to the bridge builder's home.

When they arrived and knocked, an attractive woman opened the door. When she saw the client, she yelled, "Otou-san! Inari, your grandfather has returned!"

She led the group inside. Kakashi was positioned on a couch as the woman checked over her father. "Tsunami, I am fine! These are the ninja I hired to protect me while finishing the bridge. And this is …" At this, he looked at Harry.

"I am Mr. Black, summons for Naruto here. He can call me if he gets in to trouble." Harry mussed Naruto's head.

Naruto moved his head and yelled, "Hey!" The others in the room chuckled.

The woman introduced herself. "I am Tsunami, daughter of Tazuna. My son," she pointed to the boy who had stopped on the steps watching the proceedings, "is Inari. We thank you for your assistance in getting my father home safely." To her son she said, "Inari, say hello to these people. They protected your grandfather on his way home."

Inari greeted the guests with some sullenness. Harry saw that he in fact was despairing. He would have to do something about that.

"I was going to suggest that we move this to my island. You all can be better protected there while the ninja get looked over."

Tazuna was adamant. "That would take too long! We must complete the bridge! It is the only hope I have to allow my countrymen to regain their dignity."

Harry grinned. "You can be back to work on it the tomorrow. Today, the team can rest and be healed. I can help with setting up some barriers to protect the house."

Tazuna had misunderstood. He had thought it would be too far. "That would be super!"

Harry added the wards he considered "normal protection." That the house was now probably the most protected house in the Elemental Countries was immaterial to him. They wouldn't last more than a week or two, as they weren't inscribed onto ward stones, but it would last long enough for the current situation.

Harry then gathered everyone together with each holding a rope. He had Naruto ensure Kakashi's hand was touching it. He called to Henchgirl, "Eight to port."

The eight arrived in the Port Trans room on the island. Henchgirl, along with Pencil, were present. "We have a family of three, Naruto and his teammates for the day. Kakashi needs to be checked over."

Pencil led the three family members to a suite as Harry moved off to find the Doctor. Sasuke and Sakura were very nervous, having heard about this place from Naruto but having never been there. Naruto moved to Henchgirl. Naruto yelled, "Nechan!" as he glomped her.

Henchgirl was very happy to see her little brother figure. He looked good, if a little worn. "Well, Naruto-kun, sounds like you had some excitement."

Naruto nodded heavily. "Our first C-rank. We ran in to some problems."

Henchgirl led the team off while floating Kakashi along. "Well, let's get the Doctor to check you all over then we can eat."

The two new genin followed along without saying much, both feeling out of their depth. Naruto and Henchgirl were chattering at each other.

When they arrived to the infirmary, Henchgirl put Kakashi in one bed and the sat the others in chairs waiting to be checked out.

The Doctor arrived behind Black-Dono, and began doing diagnostic work on the man put in to the bed. Her face took on a confused look at some of the readings. She called Black-Dono over.

"Mr. Black, can you look at the patient using mage sight?"

Harry turned on his mage sight, scanning Kakashi thoroughly. Hmm. That was very weird. He seemed to carry a curse in his eye. He turned toward the genin. "Sasuke-san, can you come over here?" Sasuke moved next to his sensei's bed.

"Explain the sharingan, please."

Sasuke was a little hesitant, but everything he had heard about Black-Dono said that he could be trusted – as much as he would ever trust anyone.

"The sharingan is the bloodline limit of my clan, the Uchiha. Family members often manifest it somewhere between 5 and 18 years old. It matures as it is used. It is often turned on by trauma or stress, emotional or physical."

The Doctor took a look at her scan and then asked, "Is there a higher form?"

Sasuke was very loath to talk about the secrets of his clan, especially with someone he had just met. At his very reluctant look the Doctor said, "I will promise to keep everything I learn confidential. Mr. Black will as well. I need to know all if I am to correct Kakashi's problem."

Harry set up some privacy wards so that Naruto and Sakura could not hear. "We are totally private now."

Sasuke looked nervously around, and noticed that the other genin seemed confused at the sudden silence. Finally, he continued his explanation. "There is an ultimate form called the Mangekyō Sharingan. It is activated by ultimate sorrow."

He bowed his head. "Many times in the past, elders of the Uchiha have forced clan members to kill their best friends to attempt to force the change. Some do so without prompting. As a result, many Uchiha try not to form strong attachments." He raised his head. "I am not known to be friendly. But I will not be the cause of killing a best friend."

The Doctor talked quietly with Mr. Black, and then turned toward Sasuke. "Can I scan you to get more data? When I know everything, I will turn all information I find over to you."

Sasuke nodded curtly.

The Doctor scanned Sasuke. Harry also scanned him with mage sight. When the two finished, the Doctor had one more request. "I would like permission to tell one other person. I need Henchgirl's help to brew some potions."

Sasuke was looking rebellious at this. His clan secrets were not for those outside of the clan! He remembered then that there were no other clan members, other than the traitor. Finally he nodded.

"I will require an oath to not pass on the information to any non-Uchiha without my permission or the permission of the clan head in the future. Out secrets must not be known!"

Harry and the Doctor motioned Henchgirl over. Harry made a movement with his wand to include Henchgirl in the privacy ward. When Harry had explained the situation, Henchgirl agreed.

As the Doctor checked over the other two, Harry called through his Zippo. "Pusher."

The voice of Pencil's wife came through the small flame. "We have three guests in the infirmary. Pencil is helping with three others. Can you get some guest rooms ready next to Naruto's? Naruto's team needs some sleep."

"Coming."

Harry waited until Pusher arrived, her young son in tow, before the three senior members of Black Ink began exhaustively comparing and studying what they found.

* * *

Naruto was waiting with his team after the Doctor had finished with them. He could really use some sleep. Just then, a woman came in to the room with a young boy. When the young red-haired child saw Naruto, he laughed in glee and toddled over. "Nawto! Nawto! Pway! Pway!"

Naruto laughed at the boy. When he had visited the week before, Pencil and Pusher had introduced their son. He was about two years old and had really taken a liking to the blond ninja.

Naruto scooped up the boy and nuzzled his neck. "Sorry, Chibi. We need some sleep. But maybe later."

Naruto's teammates were floored with the ease that Naruto dealt with the boy. Why had he never showed this when their D-rank was babysitting? The two saw the boy nuzzle in to Naruto's neck and then begin chattering at him as the three were led to rooms they could rest in. It was a totally new vision for Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura privately admitted to herself it was a bit endearing.

After the three had some sleep and gathered in the early afternoon, Sakura and Sasuke asked Naruto for a tour.

The three met with Tazuna and his family for lunch and then Naruto showed his teammates around. Finally, they arrived back at the infirmary.

Kakashi-sensei was sitting up in bed, looking much recovered. He greeted his team. "Hello, my kawaii students! Report!"

The three gave a report of what had been happening and why they were here. The only thing Sasuke left out was the discussion about the sharingan. "We have to go back to Tazuna's house tomorrow as he needs to work on his bridge."

Kakashi agreed. "We will also have to train. Especially since we will most likely have to fight Zabuza once more."

Naruto protested. "He was dead. That Kiri hunter nin killed him and took his body!"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "What do you remember about hunter nin?"

The three thought about it, and then Sakura remembered. "They cut the heads off the bodies to prevent espionage!"

"Exactly. This hunter nin did not. Which means that it wasn't a hunter nin. Which means it was Zabuza's ally." Kakashi thought about it a moment. "He doesn't have the facilities we had access to thanks to Naruto-kun, so it should take him about 10 days to heal. It would have been a week – but Black-Dono's jutsu was devastating. We will have to train to prepare."

All three nodded, Sasuke a little sullenly for his teammate being acknowledged and not himself.

Just then, Black-Dono came in to the room accompanied by the two members of Black Ink he had just spent a few hours reviewing with.

"Kakashi, we would like to talk to you and Sasuke about something. Naruto, why don't you take Sakura and go play with the munchkin? We may be a while."

After Naruto and Sakura left, Black-Dono asked Sasuke to sit down. He started with what they had found. "Sasuke, I would like to let Kakashi in on what you have told us. It affects him and we need both your approval for what we want to do."

Sasuke thought about it. With the traitor gone, Kakashi was the only one else who had a sharingan. (Sasuke didn't know about Danzo.) He nodded.

"Sasuke, what we have found indicates someone really didn't like your family."

Sasuke was shocked.

"Your special eyes have a curse, which is tied in to your family. To activate your eyes, you have to experience stress, correct?"

"Hai, Black-Dono."

"And to achieve the 'ultimate' form, you have to experience 'ultimate sorrow.'" Sasuke agreed. "Kakashi has achieved this form."

Sasuke looked at his Jonin-in-Charge in shock. Kakashi looked completely flabbergasted. "I have not. I believe I would have noticed."

The Doctor interjected. "That, we believe, is a product of you never really pushing the limit on its abilities. It's there, you never have accessed it."

Black-Dono took back on the explanation. "Someone, somewhere in the past, put some type of curse on your family to make this happen that way. The initial manifestation comes with extreme stress, but should be able to be achieved by any extreme, adult-level emotion. As Uchiha mature, several special tear ducts secrete a substance and chakra, allowing the eyes to manifest."

Sasuke was amazed. No where in his family scrolls was this information explained.

"However, the curse that was added causes a special substance to be secreted which causes, for lack of a better word, 'dark' tendencies. Were your family known as particularly vicious and unforgiving fighters?"

Sasuke said, "I would have to agree with that. Uchiha have always been viewed as superior shinobi because we are so widely feared as opponents."

Harry shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with being respected, but this desire to destroy was artificially added. There were other things added as well."

Harry thought how to best explain the rest. "There is an trigger built in. If a sufficiently jarring emotion is felt, a further excretion is added. It results in the 'ultimate' form, but it also eats away at the eye."

Sasuke was amazed. NO one outside of the Uchiha were aware of the information that the Mangekyō Sharingan eventually blinded the wearer.

"This could be bypassed – by taking someone else's eyes. It had to be a close family member. Of course, this strengthened the desire to be vicious and unrepentant."

Black-Dono added, "One additional thing was found. Do Uchiha have a problem with people showing them too much interest?"

Sasuke shuddered as he said, "Fangirls!" Kakashi shuddered as well.

"There is a reason for that."

Sasuke didn't know if he could take all of this.

"The curse that was added causes your family to produce a pheromone. This pheromone, although not completely reliable, will cause others to view you with lust or extreme admiration. This seems to encourage 'close attachments' so that the curse can be activated."

Sasuke clenched his fists. Someone had subjected his family to fangirls DELIBERATELY. If he ever found a way to revenge this, he pledged to do so with his dying breath.

He turned toward Kakashi. "Your eye is very interesting. Although it appeared to have been activated by ultimate sorrow, your tear ducts seem to counter the effects. Have you had trouble getting along with most Uchiha?"

Kakashi nodded. Before the accident, he and Obito had never gotten along. And the Uchiha clan had hated him, especially after he had been given the sharingan.

"Something in your family and its chakra negates this curse. The Uchiha seemed to be cursed to avoid people like you."

Sasuke was fuming. He had wondered why he had never fully trusted his sensei. Although he had desperately wanted to learn, he had always had to urge to discount the teachings Kakashi had given him. He had overcome some of this with will power, but much of it remained.

Kakashi was also completely shocked. His father had been driven suicide after the failure of a mission where he protected his team over the mission. The Uchiha had been a driving voice behind the censure.

"Okay, do both of you understand that?"

Both nodded.

"That's good. Because we have a solution."

Both were very interested.

"This should fix Kakashi's inability to turn his sharingan on and off. It should also fix the curse. It should also fix the pheromone problem."

Sasuke almost shouted. "Do it! Do it! Do it!" No more fangirls. It was almost a dream.

Henchgirl finally entered the conversation. "The answer is a Familius potion, specially brewed."

The two looked confused.

"In our world, we have potions for many things. One allows someone to make a child a full member of the family by adding the parent's family traits in to the child. This is not an option, because you both actually need to exchange some traits.

"The Familius potion is another way to add someone to the family. Another name is the Blood Brother potion. When one person is to be added to a family, only the added one takes the potion. However if both want a full exchange, both do."

The Doctor continued on. "The Hatake side will fight the curse and counter the negative enzymes. The Uchiha side will strengthen the correct chakra being produced."

Harry added one last thing. "You both have to agree. We can do nothing and nothing will change. If you do this, you two WILL be brothers. In every sense. Your children could not marry each other, as they would be too closely related. Kakashi would become an Uchiha. Sasuke would become a Hatake. If either of you have any reason not to do this, say no. We will give you time to think and talk it over."

The three left the two shinobi alone to give them privacy.

* * *

Sasuke was completely dumbfounded. His family had a reputation as superior shinobi, but it was not a reputation which lent itself to others getting along with them. The Uchiha had many dark secrets hidden in their archives, descriptions of betrayal and pain which made them the way they were.

It could be said that the Uchiha were cursed to be tormented. And now he knew that that had been deliberate. Some enemy in the past had created this. It had made the Uchiha infamous, but it had destroyed many close ties they had had in the deep past.

Come to think of it, the archives only had stories of such betrayals and pain for the last two centuries. Before this, his clan had many close ties with other clans. Even the Hatake clan …. It was likely that both clans had a common enemy.

Although his irrational side said that none outside of the Uchiha could be trusted, his relationship with his team had eased his loneliness. Ever since his clan had been wiped out, he had hidden that behind mental walls a mile wide and deep.

Curse Itachi for his betrayal! How could his beloved brother … suddenly Sasuke became rock-still. Itachi had the Mangekyō Sharingan. The curse was much stronger on him than the clan members without it. Could that be the catalyst? His brother's actions and his instructions to hate now seemed to make perfect sense.

Sasuke decided right then. He would go forward. And instead of killing his brother, he would capture him. And maybe he could be saved. The small hidden piece of his deep and abiding love that he remembered he had for his brother as a child "popped" like a popcorn kernel.

* * *

Kakashi also was thinking furiously. The information that he was just given answered so many questions that he had when he was younger. His contentious relationship with his teammate while he had been alive. The almost palpable loathing that the Uchiha had for his father and himself.

Kakashi owed much to his teammate, Obito. His sharingan eye had been one thing that had propelled him to the skills he had today. Kakashi knew that he was considered by many to be a ninja of very high skill, even if he didn't particularly care for the reputation. He would rather protect his comrades. His father had taught him that, even if his father had not been seen as being right until much later.

His sensei, Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, had reinforced the lesson. Minato was a force feared and respected far and wide, but had the same attitude that his comrades were his ultimate reason for fighting. He hadn't attacked a full division of Iwa shinobi for glory but to protect the people of his village.

Becoming a full Uchiha and making Sasuke a full Hatake would honor his teammate and validate his father. He would agree to it.

* * *

The two ninja finally moved to speak to each other.

"Well, Sasuke, what do you think?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke took on a resolute look. "I would heal the curse. My Clan's history calls for nothing less. Someone wanted to destroy the Uchiha, and they also seemed to want to destroy the Hatake. I say let us thwart our enemy."

Kakashi nodded. "For the sake of my old teammate who gave me his eye when he lay dying, and for the sake of my father, let us become brothers and stand firm against the enemies of our family and our village."

Suddenly Sasuke added one more thing. "If it helps deal with the fangirls, I'm all for it."

Both ninja shuddered.

* * *

Naruto had convinced Sakura to play with Pusher's son. The little tyke accepted his new playmate with glee. Naruto had also roped Inari in to games, although it was not easy. Inari seemed to want to sulk, but he was a child and could be coaxed in to it.

"Sakura, you think we should check in with the others?"

Sakura thought about it. "Whatever it was they were talking about seemed pretty intense. We might want to wait until after dinner. You could ask Black-Dono about it though."

Naruto's face lit up. "That's a good idea. You keep playing with Chibi-kun and Inari-kun and I'll go talk to Black-Dono!" He ran out before Sakura could protest.

* * *

Finally, Naruto found Black-Dono walking down the corridor with a very large bird on his shoulder. The beauty of the bird stopped him in his tracks.

Harry saw Naruto stop and chuckled. "Naruto-kun, what do you need?"

"Er. We, me and Sakura-chan, were wondering when Sasuke and Kakashi would be finished." Naruto kept his eyes on the bird, which was looking back at him. "What's with the bird?"

Harry laughed. "He's a friend of my old sensei. Naruto, meet Fawkes. He's a phoenix, a firebird. He has come to help Kakashi and Sasuke with something."

Naruto was curious. "What can a firebird do?"

Harry smiled at the phoenix. "Phoenixes are special. They are extremely long lived, can carry very heavy loads, and their tears can heal. Also, they are known to be very resistant to certain things. I can't say any more because it is Sasuke's family secret."

Naruto looked disappointed. "Are you sure? I won't tell!"

Harry took on an almost stern look. "In this world, especially among my people, certain secrets are very important. One of most important types is _family secrets_. Only the head of a family can allow others to know about it. It is considered the worst insult to demand family secrets be shared. Do you understand?"

Naruto gulped. Not a lot of things made him nervous. A stern Black-Dono was one of them. He nodded heavily. "Hai, Black-Dono!"

Harry smiled. "Come and meet Fawkes. He's very nice."

Naruto cautiously approached Black-Dono, who had gotten down on one knee to put Fawkes within reach. Naruto reached out and began to pet the firebird. The bird trilled at him. It was the most happy sound he had ever heard. He became much more enthusiastic.

After petting Fawkes Black-Dono said, "Go get your teammate. You two are going to be witnesses. Meet back in the infirmary in thirty minutes."

Naruto ran off to get Sakura.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the appointed time. Both were curious. When they walked in, they saw someone they had not expected. Naruto called out, "Jiji!"

The Third Hokage turned toward the sound of his favorite genin's voice. "Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan. You are looking well. How is your first A-rank?"

Both looked at each other and back at their ultimate boss. Naruto said, "It's been more exciting than expected." Sakura nodded in complete agreement.

The Hokage nodded. "Kakashi has told me of what has happened. He said your team could handle it and I agreed. Make certain you stay safe, and protect your client. As I implied, I have raised the rank of the mission to A-rank."

The Hokage took a Zippo out of his pocket. "Call me with 'Hokage' if Kakashi decides he needs help. Black-Dono has provided me with these for all of our Jonin." He grinned. "The money you made for the village on your last visit here more than paid for them."

Naruto nodded. "What are you doing here, Jiji?"

Harry came in with Fawkes and the others. "He's here to witness a ceremony for the village. Kakashi and Sasuke will be … formalizing … a new relationship in order to strengthen Konoha." Harry was careful to not give confidential data out to the two.

The Hokage added something. "The two are going to become blood brothers. The Uchiha as a clan has had a long standing problem and, for reasons that are known only to the two of them and is an SS-class clan secret, this will correct the problem."

Naruto was a little disappointed, but he was also happy for his teammate. "Black-Dono explained about family secrets. I won't pry."

The Hokage smiled. "The Clans of Konoha will have to reward Black-Dono. If he can get YOU to squash your curiosity when needed he has performed a miracle!"

Naruto yelled, "Hey!" before taking on a sheepish look. "Sometimes I let my curiosity run a _little_ wild." He grinned. "A Hokage has to know everything about his village, dattaboye!"

Sarutobi laughed. He had almost missed Naruto's little verbal tick. It reminded him so much of his mother. Sarutobi had decided to ask Jiraiya if he would like to perform a similar bonding with Naruto-kun. It would be his decision, but it would mean much to Naruto-kun if he went ahead with it. He wouldn't bring it up now though.

Also, they had to be sure the seal wouldn't be affected. He sighed. Naruto always got the short end of the stick when the "good of the village" was decided.

When Black-Dono had arrived to his office asking him to come to the Island to witness a ceremony, he had been curious. After giving instructions to his bodyguard, he had allowed Black-Dono to bring him to where he was now.

He had been startled with the reports he had received. For some reason, Black-Dono as a Konoha nin's summons added much complexity. However, much was rapidly being improved. In the long run and in the short, Konoha was strengthened.

* * *

The room was full of people to witness this. Included were many Black Ink employees as well as the Hokage and the teammates of Sasuke and Kakashi. At the front were the two shinobi. Between them stood Black-Dono and, for some reason, the very short person known as The Architect.

Black-Dono began his speech. "We have come to witness the binding of two as brothers. When we are done, there will no longer be an Uchiha and a Hatake. There will be two Uchiha-Hatake. To oversee the administration of the potion, we have a goblin recognized as in good standing with the Goblin Nation, the only body legally allowed to oversee such in this world."

The Architect waved the two forward. "Do the both of you want to complete the Familius ritual, to become brothers in the eyes of the law and in the eyes of magic?"

Both nodded.

The Architect gave a knife to each. "Cut your palm and let three drops each fall in to the potion."

Both did so, without wincing as the knives cut their flesh.

"To strengthen the potion, a phoenix has agreed to add its tears. This will bless the new family in the eyes of magic and negate any family curses."

At this Fawkes flew from Black-Dono's shoulder and let four tears fall in the potion. When this was done, Fawkes returned to perch on the upper part of the wall.

The Architect performed a few hand gestures over the cup and then split the potion between two cups. The potion took on a golden color.

"With certainty, drink the potion, knowing that magic has blessed it." Each took the cup closest and drank the potion. When both had finished, Fawkes began to sing a haunting but joyful song.

The audience was transfixed. Both participants began glowing softly, and each threw their head back. Both were transformed.

Kakashi's hair, once silvery-white, took on a salt-and-pepper look. Sasuke's face changed as well, but not much. When both pulled their heads back down, each could be seen with sharingan eyes, but not the blood red it had been in the past. The sharingan for each was white, Sasuke's with one tomoe each, Kakashi with the Mangekyō Sharingan.

Both blinked and then instinctively released their Dojutsu. Sasuke's formerly coal black eyes had lightened up to match Kakashi's dark brown. For some reason, the scar over Kakashi's eye had healed both had matching eyes that worked fully.

As the phoenix song gradually echoed out of the room, each member of the audience felt uplifted and renewed, as though a great sorrow had been removed from the world. Kakashi and Sasuke felt this the most strongly.

The Architect said loudly, "It is done! Congratulations Uchiha-Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha-Hatake Sasuke."

* * *

A/N: I wanted something completely new and completely different to explain the problems with the sharingan. It would cover most of the reasons for Madara, Obito, and the Uchiha clan acting as they did in canon. Bet you never saw that one coming, did ya?


	12. Enter Konoha 12, Perfecting Control

A/N: Just to clarify, for those who have asked or implied – I DON'T WRITE YAOI – EVER. That whole thing became too much like a marriage ceremony I guess. I'm leaving it but .. NO .. NO MARRIAGE BETWEEN BOYS … Why do crazy women go gaga over that stuff? Everyone is free to live their lives but I don't describe it. About the ceremony … Goblins greatest magic is ritual magic. Yeah. So they do that stuff. Anyway … sorry for interrupting the other readers, but I had to say that …

* * *

The Hokage and Kakashi had discussed what they had learned about Black-Dono. The idea of magic was very strange to them. It resembled jutsu but seemed to be more versatile.

Finally, Kakashi decided it was time to return to Wave and gathered his team. "Well, my kawaii little students, it is time to return. Naruto, go and collect our client and his family. Our mini vacation is over."

Naruto went to search for Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari. He found the mother and son easily. "Kakashi said it is time to return so that the bridge can be completed. Where is the old man?"

Tsunami hid her giggle at Naruto's description for her father. "He is talking to one of the people here, a Henchgirl-san."

Naruto knew where she would be. He made a clone to lead the two back to the Port Trans room. He went to Henchgirl-nechan's lab.

When he knocked and went in, he found Henchgirl talking to Tazuna over in a corner. As he entered he heard Tazuna yell, "Henchgirl-sama! This is super!" The two were in front of a table with several items, including several small lab trays, a bottle of Sake, and two cups.

Henchgirl laughed. "The name is Henchgirl's Super-Sake! Feel free to make and sell it, but it has to carry my name."

Naruto groaned. He had forgotten one of her quirks. "Henchgirl-nechan, Kakashi-sensei said it is time to go. I am here for the old man."

The two adults bid each other a fond farewell, and then Henchgirl turned to Naruto. "I was starting to think you were ignoring me. When do I get to visit your village?"

Naruto shook his head and waved his hands in the negative. "No, no! I was so busy and then we had this mission! As soon as we get back to Konoha, I will summon you!"

Henchgirl laughed and ruffled his hair. "I will hold you to that."

When the group had assembled in the chamber, Harry had one more thing. "In a couple of days, I will visit. I'm going to take a vacation in the Elemental Countries soon and will want to see the sights."

"Okay, Black-Dono! We will see you soon!"

* * *

Early the next day, Kakashi roused his team. "We will be training today for our encounter with Zabuza. Naruto, send a couple of clones with Tazuna to guard. We probably don't have anything to worry about, but better to be safe. Eat breakfast and meet in the field behind the house in twenty minutes."

The three genin quickly got ready and ate.

When the three arrived, Kakashi was surprisingly not reading his book. "Sakura and Naruto, I want you to perfect tree walking and water walking. Spend an hour on each, and then I want you to spar while tree walking. This is the fastest way I know to make it automatic."

He turned toward Sasuke. "Well, Ototo-kun, our little adventure has affected my chakra control and probably destroyed yours. We're going to have to go back to the very basics before getting back to those exercises."

Sasuke, who just yesterday would have scoffed at such a statement, just agreed. It was amazing how much more agreeable and less … emo … he was feeling after the ceremony the day before.

Kakashi and Sasuke began with the simple leaf sticking and leaf twirling drills. Sasuke saw that Kakashi-ani was absolutely correct. The first time he had tried to stick a leaf to his forehead, it blew off in pieces instantly.

* * *

Before the Hokage ported back to Konoha, he had taken a tour and learned much. It made him more accepting of the differences between his village and the world of Naruto's summons.

Early the next day, he called a particular one of his people to his office. Shortly the shinobi of his choice was standing in front of him, waiting for orders.

"This is a clandestine, A-ranked assassination mission. There are at least two foreign shinobi hired by your target, but unlikely to be in a position to interfere. He also has hired many henchmen, which I would also like you to avoid initially. A Konoha team is in the area and I want that team and their summons to take care of the low level people. This ties to plans I have about strengthening the image of Konoha. I want all information you can obtain from the target about bank accounts, criminal activities, accomplices, and anything else. Two nights from now is when I need the target questioned and eliminated. This will give the team in place time to prepare. Do you understand so far?"

The woman enthusiastically confirmed her understanding. It was her kind of mission.

"After completing the mission, I want you to take one day and then connect up to the team. Turn over all reports to the Jonin of the team." The Hokage puffed on his pipe thoughtfully.

"This is about public relations. The extra manpower without 'official' further payment will increase our image. When everything has settled down, I want you to follow the orders of the Jonin leading the team. He has one more thing I will want you to do. Are there any questions?"

"No, Hokage-sama!"

"Very well, Anko-chan. Have fun on the mission." Anko enthusiastically made her way to Torture and Interrogation to let her boss know she would be away for at least a week on a mission before she made her way to the Land of Waves.

When Anko had left, the Hokage took a Zippo out of his pocket and opened it. "Kakashi."

The salt-and-peppered haired jonin's voice came out of the flame. "Here."

"She's on her way. Two days, and then send the rain."

"Confirmed, Hokage-sama. Kakashi out."

The Hokage began shifting through the papers that had built up while he had been away the day before. Just before 0900, three teams with their Jonin-in-Charge made their way in to his office.

"I have a special D-rank mission for your teams." He handed the files over to the jonin. "A building in Konoha is being rebuilt. It must be cleared out and demolished today. As a result, destructive jutsu by the jonin and any that can be done by the genin will be acceptable for this mission. Coordinate with the project manager, Architect-san, on site. The one occupant is away for the next two weeks. His belongings should be turned over stored neatly to the project supervisor, Pencil-san. Any questions?"

The three jonin-in-charge replied in the negative and made their way to the job site.

Hyuga Hinata followed her team toward the location of their current mission. She was a little depressed. Naruto-kun had disappeared ten days earlier. Her team had then left the village for a mission. When they returned, she had found out that Naruto-kun had also returned but had already been sent out on his own mission. She was missing her inspiration.

So caught up in her thoughts was she that she missed exactly where her team had arrived to. When she looked up, she gasped. Kurenai noticed this. "What is it, Hinata?"

She suddenly noticed that all of the other genin and jonin were looking at her. "Ano. Th-th-this is N-n-naruto-kun's place. Ano. I was s-s-surprised is all."

The several genin each had their own reaction. Three (Lee, Tenten, Neji) did not know their fellow genin. One (Kiba) scoffed. One (Shino) did not react much at all. One (Ino) looked annoyed. One (Choji) looked interested as he munched on a bag of crisps. One (Shikamaru) only replied, "Troublesome," and then closed his eyes and appeared to doze while leaning on a refuse cart.

The three jonin moved to the two men who seemed to be standing in front of the building looking over plans.

The tallest one said, "WE ARE HERE TO PERFORM OUR MOST YOUTHFUL MISSION! ARE EITHER OF YOU PENCIL-SAN?"

The other two jonin eye rolled. The two men looked at the tall man in green spandex in shock. Finally the redheaded one said, "I am Pencil-san. Are you the team leaders the Hokage sent?"

Before Gai could reply, Asuma took the lead. "Hai. This is Yuhi Kurenai leading team eight, Maito Gai leading team nine, and I am Sarutobi Asuma leading team ten."

Pencil nodded. "One team will store the belongings of apartment 3-D and clean out the manager's apartment and save any useful furniture or equipment. The contents of both apartments are owned by the occupant of 3-D. Which team will do this?"

Before the three jonin could confer, a voice came in from behind. "We will!" The three turned to see Hinata blushing as she interjected herself suddenly. This was strange for the usually shy girl.

Kurenai smiled briefly as she confirmed. "My team will do that."

Hinata's teammates were a little surprised at her volunteering. She never put herself forward like that.

Pencil nodded. He wondered if Naruto was just as clueless as Harry had been when he was at Hogwarts. "The other two teams need to inspect all other apartments. Anything that might be useful should be recovered for the occupant as well. Scrap metal should be separated. Old door fixtures are included as these will be replaced. Feel free to break in if needed. Anything not of real value to be considered debris."

Pencil took several small boxes out of his pocket. He placed them on the ground and tapped them with a stick. Suddenly, the small boxes all expanded in to trunks. "These hold much more than they seem." He indicated two. "One for 3-D and the manager's apartment. All clothing to be discarded from A-1. Valuable furniture and other items in to the other." He pointed to another. "Valuable items from other apartments in this one." He pointed to the plainest trunk. "All scrap metal in this one." And then he pointed to the beat-up one. "Other debris in this one."

He looked at the jonin. Guy yelled out, "WE WILL COMPLETE THIS MISSION QUICKLY! OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL DRIVE US TO SUCCEED! IF WE CANNOT DO IT QUICKLY ENOUGH, I WILL DO ONE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS!"

Suddenly another voice interrupted. "TWO HUNDRED!" All turned toward the genin dressed just like Guy.

"LEE-KUN!"

"SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"SENSEI!"

Suddenly the two hugged and the image of a sunset stole over the background behind them.

The other genin all gawked at the display. None of the others outside of team nine had seen this before. It was a bit creepy. Finally, the genin made their way to their assignments with the jonin-in-charge in tow.

Hinata, for being so much in the background normally, actually led the others directly to the door to 3-D. As the three made their way in, Kiba looked around.

"This place is horrible. I can't believe we are working in dobe's apartment."

Suddenly, Hinata stilled and looked over at her teammate. With no stutter she said, "You will not disrespect a fellow Konoha shinobi. If this was your house, Naruto-kun would not do so."

Both of her teammates looked at her in surprise. "I will handle the bedroom. You will handle the rest. Don't break anything." With that she marched into the bedroom and closed the door.

The other members of the team looked at each other, none knowing how to deal with an assertive Hinata. They then began to work.

Hinata looked around at the bedroom and giggled. She had never been in Naruto-kun's home. She had admired him for his strength for so long. She wasn't a fangirl like her classmates had been to Sasuke, but she definitely admired the stubbornness to succeed her blonde fellow genin displayed growing up.

She moved to pack up everything that might be of value.

* * *

On the first floor, Lee was enthusiastically breaking down the doors, allowing the other genin to follow along. The jonin were pointing out a few small items to save, but not much: A table here, a wall hanging there. Neji was carrying the "keep" trunk. Tenten was carrying the "metals" and Shikamaru – mostly Choji – were lugging the debris trunk.

The jonin had made certain that the water and the electricity were off. It wouldn't do to remove a fixture and have all the water run around the place.

After the placed had been picked clean, Gai had requested Neji check for hidden items. Nothing had come up, but it was a good practice. Neji had also broken holes to show wiring and plumbing items that might be scrap metal.

Ino was ecstatic that Sasuke wasn't involved – her hair was a mess.

* * *

Three hours later, the genin teams had exited the building to take a lunch break. Asuma took the lead. "We're taking lunch. One hour." That would give more than enough time.

The Architect waved the shinobi over. "We have provided lunch. Follow me."

The non-descript man led the shinobi teams up to what looked like two small tents. The man turned. "Are there any dietary requirements that are specific?"

All around, the people looked at each other. "Not really," Kurenai replied for the group.

"Are there any preferences?"

Several items were heard. "Barbecue," "Dango," Meat," "Sushi," "CURRY," and "Troublesome" were all included in the replies.

The Architect laughed. "Please go into the tent on the left." None of the ninja thought that they would all fit. Gai volunteered to go first. After he had entered all heard his voice, "IT IS GOOD! THE DESIGNERS OF THIS TENT MUST BE MOST YOUTHFUL TO ACCOMPLISH THIS!" He stuck his head out of the flap. "TEAM, FELLOW SHINOBI OF KONOHA! COME IN!"

When all had followed, they were amazed at what they found. Two doors impossibly were located in a small hallway. On one side was a door with "MEN" labeled on it, the other with "WOMEN." As the shinobi separated, they were amazed to find facilities and set ups to refresh themselves before a meal.

Kiba was surprised to find a setup on the men's side suitable for his ninken. Ino took one look when she entered the women's side and dropped her clothes, regardless of the other women. She REALLY needed a shower.

After ten minutes, all had gotten back out and all felt much better with the dust and grime removed. The Architect led them into the other tent.

In THAT tent, several traditional settings could be found around a U shaped table, which had a man with an apron on in the middle. Included in the middle was a grill. The Architect said, "This is Blinky, brother of Winky. He will barbecue as needed as he was the only cook working for us who was familiar with your food styles."

Piled up for the people to mix their own dishes for grilling was a whole lot of food. Some of the items were already cooked or didn't need it, like the Sushi.

* * *

The teams returned to work after their lunch much revitalized. Team 8 had finished packing the apartments and all were working on systematic demolition of fixtures that would prevent the building as a whole from just being knocked down.

When all of these fixtures had been removed, the wiring in the walls included, the teams met again in front of the building. "What suggestions, people?" Asuma asked his fellow jonin.

Shikamaru knew that if he didn't do something, they would take HOURS more. And he had already missed much of the cloud-watching. Finally he spoke up. "Asuma-sensei? May I see the original plans?"

Asuma calmly handed over the revealed print while the other two jonin looked at Asuma with curiousity. After looking over the plans he said, "Take out the following pieces of structure." He pointed to several points on the map. "When that is done, removed the sheathing from the outside here." He pointed to another spot.

"Make certain all are out, and the hit the building with force _here_."

The jonin looked at the lazy genin with amazement.

Not having a better plan, the jonin had the genin moved to follow the suggested plan. When all stood back, Maito Guy and Rock Lee moved through various poses and then suddenly moved, striking in the predetermined spot and then jumping back.

The other genin, the jonin, Pencil, and a number of villagers stood back in awe as the force behind the two shinobi punches was transmitted through the building. In an almost graceful way, the building imploded.

Maito Guy and Rock Lee stood back with a look of satisfaction. Rock Lee turned to his sensei. "WE HAVE COMPLETED THE MISSION WHILE SHOWING OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Guy replied, "ALL HAVE SEEN OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH! IT IS GLORIOUS!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

All of the witnesses turned away before the next step. Seeing it once had been enough. Pencil, for some reason, was fascinated and decided to write up a report to his employer on the phenomenon. Maybe Mr. Black could devise a spell which could force his enemies to flee.

* * *

The three genin moved sluggishly back to their client's house. Training had been brutal that day. Sasuke had gotten his control back to a similar level as he had had before the ceremony. Naruto and Sakura had improved rapidly on their control.

Kakashi eye-smiled from behind his book. He could feel the improvement in his chakra. He had taken opportunity earlier to leave a shadow clone (after accidentally making two many and forcing all but one to dispel) and find a hidden place fine tune his own control. All the genin could see was perfected technique.

Before they entered the house he said, "Tomorrow we will plan. The day after our orders have changed slightly. Rest well, my kawaii students. You will need it!"

* * *

The Hokage was impressed with the report back from Pencil-san on the work of the day. The Architect would use his own people to work the underground portion in secret under privacy spells. In five days, they would be ready for another D-rank to raise the shell of the building. It was good.


	13. Peaceful Wave on the Shore

After a morning of practice, Kakashi led his team to a clearing near Tazuna's house. Once all had settled, he began his explanation. "Tomorrow, our mission will change drastically. The Hokage has changed this to an A-rank and ordered us to secure Wave."

The three genin were gobsmacked.

Sakura yelled, "How are we going to secure a whole country!?"

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Are we going after Gato?"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "If all goes well, Gato will be a problem of the past by tomorrow. More I cannot say, and you cannot say to anyone especially the client."

Naruto looked confused. "If Gato will be gone what will we have to do?"

"The main problem is not Gato directly, it is his bullies. Consider this a bandit removal exercise."

Sasuke hnned and then asked, "Are we to kill the bandits?"

Kakashi looked pained for a moment. "A shinobi must be ready to kill if necessary. I hoped not to have you do any large amount until you had become chunin. It might be necessary, however."

The three young genin took on a more resolute look. "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Black-Dono is coming to visit. I would request that you perform a summoning as per standard technique. It will be much more impressive and will probably make our jobs easier."

Naruto grinned. "I can call him on the Zippo to make sure he's ready."

* * *

Anko had arrived by midmorning. She watched the target's house as she planned for how she would approach this. Two hours after she arrived, she saw the target make his way to a hidden area. In that area was a young boy?girl? treating an obviously hurt Momochi Zabuza.

"I see that my confidence in the 'Demon of the Mist' was misplaced," sneered while look on the damaged missing nin.

Zabuza, from his position, glared at the short man. "We will fulfill our contract. The bridge will take two weeks. We shall take the builder 9 days from now."

Gato replied with disdain, "We shall see if you can do that, scum. For the money I am paying you better deliver." He made to spit on the obviously hurt man.

Suddenly, the young assistant to Zabuza was in front of the short man, holding a kunai. "You will not disrespect my master, or I shall void the contract the easiest way!"

Gato, although sneering, very quickly left the area and went back toward his base. He commented to his head enforcer, "When we kill those two, I want the young one tortured." The enforcer nodded.

Anko found the conversation very interesting.

* * *

As night stole over the compound, Anko made note of the movements of each of the people there. Gato, supremely confident in his security, was alone in his room.

Several guards moved around the compound, checking in to all the nooks and crannies. Of course, none of them ever looked up. After everything had been checked, the patrols slacked off. Anko noticed several napping at their various places. There were enough awake that a normal attack would be found quickly, but Anko tsked to herself on the lack of awareness of possible shinobi.

She was the infiltrating one, but she was disappointed in the lack of professionalism.

She made her way quietly to the bedroom of the ugly little man.

* * *

Dawn stole quietly across the town. A few villagers made their way to find whatever they did to make the small amount of money they could. The displaced young scavenged among the alleys for food.

Suddenly, a horde of black-clad short ninjas swept through village, herding the various number of Gato's men that were up and around toward the center of town.

A number fought back causing some of the horde to pop, but others took the places of those that disappeared and attacked in return. Finally, they broke and ran toward the other henchmen. When all had been gathered, they found they faced shinobi that were waiting for them there.

A tall man with salt-and-pepper hair with his face covered by a mask stood with three younger ones around him. One had pink hair and held a kunai. Another was dressed in a blue shirt with a high collar, with white arm coverings and white shorts. The last was dressed in black pants, shirt, and arm bracers with a leather vest dyed black.

Each had a ninja forehead protector. Some of the henchmen, seeing so many of their buddies there, decided that they were in control. "What are you doing? Obviously, you don't know who runs this town! Maybe we should show you!"

Naruto made several hand signs and then hit the ground, yelling: "Black Summoning Jujsu: MR. BLACK!"

Suddenly between the group of ninja and the henchmen stood an average-sized man with a face that none could really pick up a clear picture of.

"I see. A bunch of idiots. Why don't we see how stupid they are?" At that, the shinobi attacked head on and the newly summoned man started sending lights at the henchmen. Whoever was hit by the lights seemed to drop to the ground in severe pain or dead.

The Henchmen started taking hostages among the villagers that had gathered to watch. Tsunami had come to town with her son to try to get some supplies. When two of the henchmen had tried to grab her, Inari kicked one of the men and picked up the short sword he dropped.

"You won't touch my mother!"

The henchmen retreated behind and wall of hostages. Harry looked at the situation. He could probably stun most of them, but wasn't certain if he could prevent all injuries. He turned to Naruto. "Bring the girls."

Naruto repeated his earlier moves and yelled out: "Black Summoning Jutsu: THREE WITCH ANGELS!"

Appearing where Naruto had summoned them were three females. One was blond and looked at the henchmen with curiosity. The oldest had hair which quickly changed colors. The third one had curly brown hair had an stern look an her face. Many henchmen were reminded of mothers or older sisters.

One of them made the mistake of yelling, "So you can call some whores! Who cares?"

The brown-haired girl stood straight as though struck and yelled back with a crazed look, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" And then she threw something at the man who had yelled the insult.

Suddenly, an explosion took out the man and five other henchmen. Miraculously, the four villagers in front were unharmed. All of the henchmen turned to see the explosion. The villagers made a break for cover to get away from the confrontation.

In that instant, Harry sent a shield charm to protect the villagers' retreat.

The henchmen took one look at their changed circumstances and began to run. Several ran toward the harbor towards the boats their boss had. Others ran toward their boss's base, figuring there would be protection there.

The village square was now empty of henchmen. The villagers cheered. The shinobi made their way toward the base of Gato. Naruto asked Black-Dono to stick around the village and make sure no henchmen returned.

The 3WA also stuck around. They were doing sweeps to make sure all the henchmen were gone.

Hermione looked toward Luna and Tonks. "I'm going to find a bathroom."

Luna looked at her. She knew this trick. "Why don't we all find a bathroom?"

The three located a shop where the shopkeeper was more than happy to let them use the facilities. Only one would fit at a time.

When the three exited the shop, the bar right next door exploded. Making their way over, they found several villagers. One supplied, "This place catered toward Gato's men." One of the villagers opened the door and found several henchmen had apparently tried to hide in it. They were not an issue anymore.

Luna turned toward Hermione. "You could have saved us some!"

Hermione spluttered. "I didn't do it!"

Tonks looked at her younger colleague. "So it's just coincidence that you had just come back out after 'taking a break' and then the building next door just explodes.

Hermione hmphed at her friends. "It WAS a coincidence. Besides, the bad guys were in there. It's no loss."

Tonks shook her head at Hermione as the three continued their inspection. "We don't mind that you cause explosions. We just wish you would let us in on the fun. Just like that hideout …." Their voices disappeared as they turned a corner. The villagers looked at each other, resolving not to get on the bad side of the women, especially the crazy brown-haired one.

* * *

Team seven finally found themselves in front of the base. Several henchmen had weapons, attempting to show that they had a defensible position. Kakashi turned toward his team.

Suddenly, Anko stood next to Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi! I was supposed to hook up tomorrow after resting, but I have some information."

The two moved off a bit and Anko gave a report which included Gato's demise and the location of the two ninja they had faced and what she had learned.

After the conversation, the two returned to the genin. Kakashi explained, "Anko-chan has volunteered to use her summons to help weed out the opposition."

The genin looked interested. "What is your summons?"

Anko grinned maliciously. "Snakes. Including several poisonous varieties."

Naruto whistled. "Can you understand them?"

Anko said, "Some of them. The smaller ones can't talk human languages."

Naruto replied, "No, I meant talking snake. Black-Dono showed me that when I was on his island."

The other shinobi looked at Naruto in shock. "Black-Dono can talk to snakes?"

Naruto nodded casually. "Sure. He doesn't do it much because there aren't any snakes where he lives. But he has the ability."

Anko resolved to talk to Black-Dono at her first opportunity.

Kakashi interrupted. "That is interesting, but it's time to plan."

Naruto got an idea, having remembered some of the items he had gotten from BlackIsland. He voiced his contribution.

* * *

The men on the top of the wall watched the woman come back to the group. She had left several minutes earlier. They were panicked because they found their boss headless, staked in the middle of the courtyard. They were on their own. None of them noticed the small snakes moving through the grass carrying little bits of parchment.

Finally, the older man yelled to them, "Surrender! Your boss is dead, and you have no hope. If you leave peacefully, we will allow you to depart from Wave without stopping you!"

The lead enforcer, who had taken control, looked to his men. None appeared to want to take a chance. He replied loudly, "We know about you ninja! If we let you in you'll kill us all!"

Kakashi sighed. Finally he yelled back, "I am Uchiha-Hatake Kakashi, Jonin of Konohagakure! I give my word of honor you will be allowed to leave if you go peacefully!"

Anko looked surprised at the name.

The men talked briefly and yelled back, "Can we take our possession with us?" Of course they planned to loot Gato's compound if they left. The shinobi couldn't prove it wasn't theirs.

Anko spoke quietly to Kakashi. He then yelled back, "Only the clothes on your back and food for three days at sea! You will leave weapons and other things!"

The men decided to stand and fight. "Go away! If you try to take us, we will kill you!" One of them men shot an arrow. Kakashi moved out of the way.

"I will give you one last chance!" The men brandished their weapons.

Kakashi nodded to Naruto. Naruto made a hand sigh and suddenly the gates, windows, and several other points inside the compound exploded. Naruto grinned. Hermione-chan's tags worked to perfection.

The gates blew inward and Anko sent a multitude of snakes to clear out the building. Kakashi sent about ten clones. Anko sent five. Naruto sent about a hundred. Sasuke, having learned the jutsu the day before via sharingan and Kakashi's tutelage, sent two. Sakura didn't have enough chakra yet to do Kage Bunshin. She did form two academy level bunshins to make it appear that their group was larger. Along with an extra clone of each of the others and five for Naruto, they looked like a formidable group.

Naruto had an idea and henged his shadow clones to look like Black-Dono, 3WA, and kept one looking like himself.

Kakashi eye-smiled and had his extra clone henge into Guy. Anko had hers henge into Kurenai. Sasuke didn't have an extra shadow clone, but he had an extra of himself as well.

In the end, the intimidating view of ten shinobi instead of five was unnecessary. The survivors ran out of the base and directly toward the harbor.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Well, that is that. Let's investigate." He turned his head toward Naruto. "Call Black-Dono and let him know what is happening. Then release the summoning. Currently, they are being held by you."

Naruto nodded. He called Black-Dono on the Zippo. Afterward, he released the summoning.

* * *

In the village square, Harry and the three girls were discussing what they had found. Several cheering villagers were in the background.

Harry's Zippo buzzed. "Mr. Black."

Naruto's voice came out of the flame, "We cleared Gato's base. Kakashi told me to release the summoning to conserve chakra. Are you ready?"

Harry looked around. He could port directly back via Tazuna-san's house as they had that location on record. "All clear."

Suddenly the four disappeared to the shock of the villagers. Two minutes later, the four in addition to a couple more appeared at Tazuna's house. Harry noted the wards were still up.

Harry turned toward Blinky and Winky. "I'm going to have Naruto call for you two from where he is. Once you are there, pop back and bring us to the location. It will be faster than finding the base."

Harry opened his Zippo.

* * *

Naruto grabbed his Zippo, which had begun to buzz. "Naruto, Future Hokage!"

Black-Dono's voice had some amusement as it came from the small flame. "Call Blinky and Winky."

Naruto called out, "Winky! Blinky!"

The two house elves popped in to where the shinobi were checking the base. After arriving, they immediately popped back out. Within a few seconds they popped back in with Black-Dono and the blond haired woman from earlier. A repeat brought the other two women.

Naruto was the first to respond. "Black-Dono! I thought I released the summoning!"

Harry nodded. "You did. We ported back to Tazuna's house. I asked these two to pop us here."

The jonin on the scene were a little amazed at the concept of "popping" anywhere. Anko was very nervous as she asked a question she was curious about. "Black-Dono, can I ask a personal question?"

Black-Dono gave her a look of interest. "Can you really talk to snakes?"

Harry smirked as he replied, "The product of a childhood incident."

Anko had stars in her eyes as she asked, "Can you show me, please?"

Harry was a little confused. "Is it important?"

Anko, normally not very shy at all, was a little shy about this. "I can summon them, but they have to be quite large before they can talk human. I wanted to see it in action."

Harry nodded, "Can you provide the snake? I could do it as well."

Anko's eyes got wide. "Can you show me?"

Harry took his wand and called out a spell he hadn't used in a while. "Serpensortia!" Harry put a bit of power behind the spell, wanting to impress the pretty woman – he was a man after all. However, Harry wasn't in his world. As a result, something entirely different happened than what he had expected.

Suddenly appearing in front of the group was a very large purple snake. It had four horns over its head and constrictor-like fangs. Many black rings were placed at various intervals along its body.

As soon as it appeared, the snake raised its head. "Orochimaru! Where are you? Why have you summoned me?"

Harry, having never seen such a snake before was a little surprised. "_I am sorry, Great One. I performed a spell which in my world only conjures snakes not summon them. I apologize if I have offended._" It was prudent in the world of snakes to be very polite, especially to poisonous snakes.

Manda looked around in confusion upon hearing snake-speak. In the great history of the Snakes Summons World, such ability had been mentioned as ancient history in the oral traditions. In these histories it was said that anyone who could do so could command anything of the snakes.

Manda was a very proud creature, having never acknowledged any as superior to himself. Manda had never met a speaker. "_Master! We have not seen a speaker in many centuries! What do you command?" _

Anko, having seen Manda summoned only when she was a genin many years ago, was a bit shocked at the casual summoning, if a bit frightened. Kakashi was on guard. The genin were frozen. The 3WA girls were mixed with Hermione being nervous, Tonks a bit frightened (she grew up in the wizarding world), and Luna – being Luna – was entranced by the exotic creature.

Harry, being Harry, really didn't need another follower. "_I command nothing. My summoner's colleague wanted to test my ability to speak as she is a summoner. Do you know her?_"

Manda reared up. "_You can be summoned!? Is that not beneath you?_"

Harry smiled, "_My summoner is new. The contract only requires me to give an audience, it does not require me to act. You know this. It can be fun to be asked to participate. How can people know of me if I never act?_" Harry was appealing to the great snake's vanity. He really didn't want to have to repeat his second year heroics.

Manda thought about it for a moment. His pride was a powerful motivator. His head turned toward the others. He tasted the second summoner when he tested the air. He had rejected her in the past as being too powerless to summon his greatness. "Anko! Do you still follow Orochimaru?"

Anko looked annoyed. "Orochimaru is a traitor to the Leaf! If I saw him, I would kill him!"

Manda thought for a moment. "I never did like him. You may summon me without providing sacrifices as a reward for bringing a speaker. If he summons me against you, I will aid you against him." Manda could never defeat Orochimaru in the past. However, he would also never expect such treachery. With the woman-summoner's help, he might be defeated.

Anko got starry eyed. "Thank you, Great Manda! I will do so in the future in my play area. There are many animals to feed you."

Manda thought, "That is more like it. I should have contacted her sooner. Human's never really tasted that good anyway."

Manda had been tasting the air. Something had finally been ascertained. He was so shocked, he did not revert to snake-speak. "Master! Why do you taste of the great king of the past?" The "taste" of the corrupt king of ancient history had also been described in the oral histories.

Harry was a little embarrassed. "When I was young, I had to destroy an old king to save a friend. I was bitten and healed, but now my body produces the venom automatically. It makes my blood poisonous."

The 3WA witches already knew this. The shinobi were in awe. Anko resolved never to drink Black-Dono's blood, ruling out her normal way of unnerving other shinobi.

Manda was taken aback. "That was a worthy deed! The ancient kings were said to be corrupt, but powerful! None could stand against them! How many seasons were you?"

Harry did the quick math. "I was twelve years at the time, so I was fifty-one seasons."

Manda reared back. Manda was overjoyed that someone he had to call Master was so strong. "You destroyed the corrupt king as little more than a hatchling! Truly you are great, Master!"

The shinobi, having never heard of this story, were also a bit awed. Anko reflected that a snake considered unbeatable by Manda would be much more than she could defeat now, forget at the age of twelve.

Naruto was impressed. He couldn't wait to tell the old man and Iruka-sensei about this!

Sasuke was little intimidated. He knew there was no way he, as a thirteen year old, could even hope to overcome the snake in front of him, forget something that made that snake afraid.

Sakura was a little star-struck. Her crush on Sasuke-kun had diminished in the last few days for some reason. Black-Dono made an acceptable substitute as a person worthy of worship. Of course, she was thirteen and he was – whatever he was – but still, his abilities made him quite dreamy.

Kakashi appeared disinterested, but real shinobi didn't show any reactions. He knew he could not hope to overcome anyone who could kill such a large snake. It was a good thing that Black-Dono was not on the other side.

Finally, Harry reversed the summoning spell – for this universe – and Manda went back to wherever he came from.

The group finally began to inspect the abandoned base.

* * *

The villagers were in awe as the four powerful figures disappeared. The man was casually powerful as were the women, even if they were a bit crazy.

Suddenly an explosion caused all the villagers to turn toward the harbor. One of the boats that Gato's henchmen were using to get away exploded, causing the others to visibly move faster as the various oars in use seemed to speed up.

The villagers looked at each other knowingly. Obviously that was where the people had disappeared to. They knew if there were explosions, it was probably the brown-haired woman's doing.

The villagers celebration became even louder, especially when Tazuna-san began serving a new brand called Henchgirl's Super-Sake. As he proclaimed, "The brand is a product of one of the people who work for Black-Dono! She is super, and so is her sake!"

* * *

The shinobi found several storage rooms full of food, wine, sake, and a safe in Gato's bedroom full of money and deeds. It helped that Anko, from interrogating the little creep, knew exactly what the combination was.

Anko and Kakashi discussed this find, with Kakashi talking to the Hokage via Zippo. Finally a decision was made.

* * *

The villagers were celebrating with the few resources they had on hand. They might be hungry tomorrow, but that was tomorrow.

In to this the group of shinobi and the man and women from earlier walked in to the town square to enormous cheers. When they arrived, the man – Black-Dono – took a small box out of his pocket and tapped it with a small tool. The box expanded into a large trunk. He then nodded to Kakashi.

Kakashi, being a minimalist in terms of doing work, waved to Naruto. Naruto loved being the center of attention.

"People of Wave! Attention! Attention! People of Wave!" he yelled out.

When the square became (mostly) quiet, Naruto continued on. "Gato is gone! His henchmen are gone! You are free!"

The cheering was tumultuous. Naruto waited until it died down. "Tazuna-san hired a team of shinobi to protect him while he completed his bridge." Cheers went up for the bridge builder. "When the Hokage heard the details of what you had suffered, he tasked us to free you! Cheer for the Hokage, who masterminded this!"

Kakashi had insisted that they themselves not be named. Everyone knew who the Hokage was. Their own names didn't need to be bandied about today. This was about good relations for their village and for the Land of Fire. There was one exception the Hokage had insisted on, because it went along with his plans.

"These four who came to us to help volunteered to be summoned to help free you! These are the 3WA! This is Black-Dono! They are of Black Ink!" Cheers for the visitors came loudly. The name of Black Ink would become known far and wide.

Naruto nodded to Sasuke. Sasuke was not quite as broody as he was in the past. He raised his voice (with help of a discreet spell from Black-Dono – Sasuke wasn't as loud as Naruto). "We have recovered your stolen local deeds and stolen food and stolen money from Gato's base! The Hokage has tasked us to return these to you!" Multiple cheers came out.

"Our Jonin-in-Charge will talk to all of your to verify who is to receive the deeds! All will receive a portion of the money! AFTER we celebrate!" The cheers for this came out even louder. Sasuke nodded to Sakura.

Sakura, having seen a bit of what the people had suffered, even if it was only in passing when they had started this several hours earlier, was glad to be the one to announce the next part. One spell later, her voice could also be heard above the tumult.

"Black-Dono has brought the food from Gato's storage!" This did include the ships. The house elves had taken it upon themselves to raid the large ships before they had moved away from shore. House elves were very versatile.

Black-Dono opened the trunk and, moving his hand, several piles – more than could be accounted for by the size of the trunk – began to come out of it. Kakashi indicated an area off to the side. Sakura raised her voice again.

"We will provide the cooks and the food! You provide the appetite! We will be ready to serve in fifteen minutes!" The people cheered and began to move. One more interruption came.

Kakashi's voice came out without the necessity of Black-Donos help. It was a bit lacking in emotion, but engendered much emotion in the audience. "Tomorrow, the People of Wave are invited to help our client, Tazuna, finish your bridge so that you can remain – Free!"

* * *

The party lasted in to the night. Tazuna tasked his daughter to serve Henchgirl's Super-Sake while he helped sort out deeds to villagers. As an old timer in the area, he knew who was who and could verify the names on the deeds with the faces. The money was secured in the local bank which had been returned to the previous bank owner and manager. The manager had promised, with many local witnesses, to fairly distribute it. He hoped that many would keep some in the bank. It was a first step to revitalize local financial stability.

The three genin spent time among the villagers, making friends and allies. Naruto praised Inari for the protection of his mother.

Anko was not the most motherly person in the world. However, she had some sympathy for the orphans who had no home. She spent time collecting them, getting them fed, and talking to local people about placement. Harry, having his own sympathies, took steps to make sure they were well treated.

Harry had, with Kakashi's approval, arranged for a greater "cut" of the recovered money for local people who took in orphans. He had also exacted promises, with many witnesses, to treat them as family.

A group of local older men and women were tasked with checking on the orphans and other children to ensure they were well treated. No one in the Elemental Nations had ever heard the concept of "Children's Services" and so the idea of using mostly retired but very respected figures in the community to ensure proper care for the children was a revolutionary concept. It was a concept that would travel to all of the Elemental Nations within twenty years.

The orphans, some who were already in that position from before Gato and many who became so after Gato arrived, all were placed in homes. They were also thrilled to have many adopted grandparents who would be coming to visit.

Local business owners had been encouraged to provide goods and services at a lower profit margin to those local families who had taken in a child or who had a child. This later proved to be good business as they were viewed with much more respect in the community by doing so. They were to make the larger profits on tourists who later came to visit and sailors who passed through the new Wave.

In the next few years, the Great Naruto Bridge and the renamed Hokage Harbor meant that shipping would turn Wave into a major hub of land-shipping in addition to being a transfer point for ship to ship transactions.

Gato Industries was renamed Black Industries, even though it was owned by the Daimyo of Fire Country. The Hokage, with political influence in mind, would turn it over in exchange for funding for Konoha. Konoha was a ninja village, not a merchant village.

The name inspired much confidence in the local population because of the stories told about Black-Dono. Competitors also learned of these stories and resolved not sabotage or deal unfairly with the company. In the end, the locals won, the Fire Daimyo won, Konoha won, and only foreign competition was unhappy.

* * *

After they had concluded their immediate business, Anko made her way to a hidden area with Kakashi, Naruto, and Black-Dono in tow.

Before entering she yelled, "Coming in to talk, not attack!" They waited for a reply.

The masked figure of Haku came out. "What business do you have?"

Anko, knowing the most, explained. "Gato is dead and his men have been killed or run off. Your contract is no longer valid. We have come to negotiate."

Haku was shocked. He had heard things in the distance, but had stayed by his master's side to make sure he was treated and kept safe. He allowed entrance, but promised to attack with everything for any treachery.

The group made their way in to the hidden house. Tazuna looked at the visitors. "Hatake! Have you come to kill us?"

"No, we have come to negotiate. Gato is dead. We are no longer on opposite sides." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Also, it's Uchiha-Hatake now."

Zabuza cursed, "Kuso! We haven't been paid yet!"

Anko interjected, "Actually Gato never planned on paying you."

Zabuza was hurt, but his killing intent was still strong. "You are Mitarashi Anko, Snake Mistress of Konoha?" Anko nodded. "What do you mean?"

Anko was unconcerned with the KI. "In trailing him while scouting, I heard him tell his men that when they killed you two, the younger one was to be tortured for threatening him. This was after he protected you yesterday."

The two were amazed. Neither had felt the presence of an observer the day before. Zabuza finally nodded. It made no sense to oppose the Konoha people anymore. "May we have parole until I am back on my feet? We can't move until I am more mobile."

Black-Dono interjected his piece. "Actually, I was going to invite you to my island. I have a healer there and we could work out details later."

Zabuza was a little rebellious. "How do we know you won't kill us for the bounty? I have a price on my head."

Harry, having learned about the culture recently, decided on his approach. He deliberately increased his own killing intent until the people around him were gasping. "If I wanted to kill you, I could do it with little effort. I offer this as a courtesy. Do you doubt me?"

Zabuza had never felt such killing intent, even from Yagura in full Bijuu state. He shook his head no. He decided insulting this man was a grave mistake that should not be repeated.

Harry let his presence relax. "Besides, I make more than your bounty in interest every month and more profit in a week." He was very casual about money. Everything he did tended to bring in more without even trying. He couldn't spend it fast enough really.

The shinobi were agog at that. Zabuza's bounty was not small.

Zabuza agreed. "I will accept parole and thank you for the offer."

Kakashi took Black-Dono off to the side. "What will the Hokage say?"

Harry shrugged, unconcerned. "He isn't wanted by Konoha, correct?" Kakashi shook his head. "Then it really has nothing to do with Konoha. I will make sure he stays friendly."

Kakashi agreed, knowing that neither the Hokage or he had any authority to protest. Besides, Zabuza was inconvenient at the moment.

Harry set up the Port and sent the two back to the Island.

* * *

At the end of the day, Tazuna's family made their way back to their house with the shinobi in tow. Arrangements were made to continue with the bridge the next day, with team seven keeping guard. Even though the major problem had been taken care of, the mission was not complete.

Kakashi had reported to the Hokage and had given Anko her further instructions with the connection open. Anko was to accompany Black-Dono and his people back to BlackIsland so that her seal could get investigated, and removed if possible. After his visit to the Island, the Hokage had much confidence in Black-Dono.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had always been fond of Anko and felt she was poorly treated by his village because of his student. As she was "out on mission" he felt he could at least see if Black-Dono could help with the seal. It would not raise eyebrows as she was out of the village on a legitimate mission already.

The sun set on a momentous day for Wave Country and for a number of shinobi.

* * *

A/N: I was going to rename the bridge, but Naruto really deserved it for taking so much crap in the past. So I renamed the local harbor instead.


	14. Arrival to Black Island Intermission

Anko was only a little nervous. She looked around the room she arrived in. It was a stone room and she was standing on what looked to be a bulls-eye.

Black-Dono was waiting with a woman in the front of the room. "Welcome to BlackIsland. This is Henchgirl, our resident potions expert. She also is one of the experts on the Port Trans."

"Mitarashi Anko, Anbu, Torture and Interrogation Specialist, Tokubetsu Jōnin, Konohagakure. It is nice to meet you."

Henchgirl took Anko by the arm, ignoring the tension and Anko's tendancy to reach for weapons. As she walked, she talked about potions, and poisons, and the best way to get information out of someone. Anko found a kindred spirit.

"And this is the infirmary. If you get hurt, this is where you go. The Doctor runs the place."

Anko looked around. Typical hospital ward with no real separate rooms. She noticed two people in the room.

"Zabuza-san! Fancy seeing you here. How are they treating you? And, Haku was it? Haku-san, are you well?" She had just seen the two just the day before.

Haku was sitting calmly and Kabuza was laying not so calmly. "Mitarashi! You have to get me out of here! This Doctor who runs this place is a sadist! After she ran her little machine over me, she began to poke me with needles, pour vile-tasting concoctions down my throat, and perform jutsus on me 'to treat your injuries.'" Zabuza's voice had mimicked someone who was obviously the Doctor. Then his voice went back to his petulant tone. "I tried to tell her I felt much better and didn't need to stay here but she somehow stuck me to the bed! You have to get me out of here!"

Before Anko could reply Haku interjected, "Now, Zabuza-sama! You know that you now feel much better. Before we arrived you could not stand or move around. Now you are almost fully functional. It is obvious that her jutsu work. You will have to be patient."

Zabuza turned his head toward his apprentice. "You just want to learn her methods. I knew I should have thought more before agreeing for you to learn from her." He turned his head back toward Anko. "Now my soft-hearted apprentice is becoming a sadist too!"

Anko giggled. "He's a ninja, it's in the job description."

Zabuza just glared, while Haku took on a serene look.

* * *

Anko was given a room and told that she was to return to the infirmary after lunch. She took the time to meet several more inhabitants. Finally, after a lunch where she found they had her favorite sweet bean soup and dango, she arrived at the infirmary. The area where Zabuza was resting was curtained off and several people were present to meet her.

The first was the Doctor, a beautiful woman with a rich brown skin and a no-nonsense attitude. Henchgirl was there as well. Haku was present – she was told he was operating under a healer's oath to keep what he found confidential – as was Black-Dono.

She looked around at the group. "Is there a reason we need this many people?"

The Doctor, as it was her infirmary, took the lead. "We were asked by your Hokage to inspect your seal and see if it was possible to remove it. Henchgirl is an expert on substances, I am expert on physiology, and Mr. Black is an expert on obscure text. Haku is learning from me."

Anko nodded. She didn't like so many people there, but she couldn't find any objections to any one of them. "What about Zabuza?"

Black-Dono shook his head. "Privacy wards. He can't hear anything."

Anko finally agreed. She sat down on the bed, not knowing what to expect.

"First, I will scan you." The Doctor took out her little machine and began moving it back and forth around Anko, especially over her neck where the curse seal was.

The Doctor looked at the readings with a little confusion. "It says here that there is curse tied to a gland which shouldn't be there. The gland has some strange hormone-enzyme combination. The hormone is adrenalin and the enzyme … looks like something you might find in Re'em blood. It wouldn't last forever, but the strength you would have while it was active would be immense. There is also some energy in it."

Harry took a look at the readings along with Henchgirl. The readings reminded him of something – he could not remember at the moment.

Finally, he decided it would come later. "Okay, now let's look at the seal."

Anko was asked to lie on her front in a special looking table which had a hole for her face. Harry moved around Anko and attempted to "read" the seal. "Wow. I need to write this out." Henchgirl handed him a notebook.

He took a moment to look at the seal again, and then began sketching page after page of notes on the different parts of the seal. In the end, it looked like a sharingan but it was actually composed of many, many characters written on different layers. Each page was a layer of the seal. One layer caused him to hold his breath. Now he remembered.

"This one layer reminds me of a certain scar which I had seen before. That scar gave the person who created it access to the mind of the person with the scar. It also made the person angry all of the time because it caused pain." The Doctor and Henchgirl knew what scar he was talking about. Haku did not. Harry was not about to enlighten him.

"Has this ever happened?" Harry asked Anko.

Anko nodded. "When Orochimaru wanted to, he could use it to cause pain. Especially when he was close."

Harry nodded as he continued making sketches. When he was done he told her she could get up from the table and said, "We're going to study all of the information and consult some texts. It's going to be at least tomorrow before we can move on – likely the day after. Until then, feel free to check the place out and meet people. I should warn you, there are people from all over our world here and they don't always have the same customs."

Anko nodded and thanked them. She then made her way about so that she could explore. Harry made his way to find the Professor and the Architect. The construction of the seal looked like a warding scheme.

* * *

Naruto was having fun. Kakashi wouldn't allow him to send shadow clones to help on the bridge, but he had little objection to sending clones to help fix up houses. There were many things needing fixed up after Gato's men had been forced to leave.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were next to the bridge training while Kakashi kept an eye out. No one expected any more henchmen, but they were being paid to do a job.

Sakura was moving through some katas. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring. "Nice hit, Teme! You didn't think that would stop me did you?"

Sasuke smirked and got ready to attack again. He felt much less broody since the adoption from earlier in the week. "No I didn't, Dobe, but it wasn't my only method." With that, Sasuke covertly created two clones of his own and had them hide themselves until Naruto created his own. He would use them to keep the Naruto clones occupied.

Sasuke then attacked again. He was enjoying the easygoing nature of the sparring and the training.

* * *

Pencil looked over the list of materials and the prices. "So, we need another supplier for the tools?"

The bank manager nodded. "Yes, Pencil-sama. After Kimura-san submitted the price list, a burning ember from the cooking pit at the restaurant next to his shop moved in an unexpected manner into a vent. There were several witnesses who saw it happen and confirmed it was completely random. The ember somehow ate through the wall and landed in the section which held the tools he had quoted price on. All of the wooden handles burned.

"When the metal portions were taken to the blacksmith to get reshod, the delivery manifest got mixed with one for the smelting furnace next door. By the time the error was discovered, it was too late. I am proud to announce that the blacksmith has named another who sells the same tools and we can get them for the same or lower price."

The bank manager was proud that he had resolved the supply issue for the job of rebuilding Uzumaki-san's apartment building.

Pencil shrugged and nodded. Working for Mr. Black inured him to freak accidents. Usually they turned out positive for Black Ink, so he was not concerned.

* * *

Kimura Takumi, shop owner of Konohagakure, was cursing to himself as he continued cleaning up from the accident. The restaurant and the delivery service had insurance which paid for the damage, but the loss of the large sale of tools that was being brokered by the bank hurt his reputation.

Kimura had just been released from the hospital two days earlier after the freak accident where he fell on some farm tools. He was now living with two fewer fingers and a bit of pain which still had to heal.

The fire accident set him back another several thousand ryo. He cursed his luck.

* * *

The two Root members moved silently to observe the construction that was taking place where the container's apartment used to be. There were a number of tents up including one large one which covered the site from observers. The large tent was sturdy enough that the weight of two shinobi should not be impossible to support.

The Root members entered the site without being seen. They first attempted to get a view of what was occurring through the large flap in which supplies were being moved in, but there were too many witnesses there. Finally they made the attempt to cut a small eyehole on the opposite side. None of their kunai or knives would cut into the silk lining underneath the surface material. The silk was like steel!

Finally, the two moved to climb up a support strut holding up the roof. Near the top was a vent hole for air, cleverly constructed so that water would not go inside. However, there was an opening. The two ninja moved silently until they were at the top.

They both looked inside and saw a very short man with odd skin doing something which caused the packages to enlarge in to stone. Before they could see where the stone went to, a sudden summer rain hit them on top of the tent. To prevent the water from dropping in and alerting the people inside, they had to replace the cover – which prevented them from seeing more. Larger rain drops fell and suddenly there was also hail.

Both lost their footing and slid heavily down the side, falling on the blind side of the tent where there was no activity. Just as suddenly as it had started, the rain and hail stopped and the sun reappeared. Both decided that this had to be report back to Danzo-sama.

* * *

Haku had been sent out by Zabuza. As Zabuza-sama was almost healed, there was little for Haku to do and Zabuza-sama said to get some fresh air. He moved out of one of the back doors that was present in his new place of apprenticeship.

He saw a clearing and moved to it to give him room to practice his ice jutsus. Just after he conjured his first ice image, he heard a squeal. He dropped the jutsu and turned quickly in a crouch. What he saw surprised him.

Several pretty girls with black hair, blue lips, and snow-like complexion were staring at him and giggling. He felt a shudder and suddenly had the image of a rabbit being chased by a pack of wolves.

* * *

Sakura moved to the guest room gingerly. Training today included sparring with the two boys. Neither considered that she should be treated as anything other than a ninja when fighting her and she was coming to appreciate that.

She was conflicted because her crush on Sasuke seemed to be waning. That meant that she could concentrate on becoming better but she had been pursuing Sasuke for so long, not doing it seemed wrong.

Besides, what if Ino-pig convinced Sasuke to go out with her? Sakura would have LOST to INO-PIG! That was unacceptable. Unfortunately Inner Sakura was not helping as Inner Sakura seemed to be thinking of other boys she had gone to school with and what they would look like without clothes. Even Naruto! Sasuke was still there too, but he was now one of many.

She groaned as she buried her face in her pillow. She hated being a teenager.

* * *

A/N: I am working on more than this story now – but have not abandoned it.

It will be closer to once a week than 3 times a week.


End file.
